Solo es Sexo
by grint eliloca
Summary: Hermione Granger era una mujer exitosa que tenía todo lo que cualquier persona pudiera pedir "... o tal vez casi era así" pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana la imagen más perfecta de la mañana: el chico de cabello rojo y sudadera azul. ¿Era a caso que las hormonas siempre tenían que arruinarlo todo?
1. Medidas desesperadas para casos deses

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, es de nuestra diosa Jo Rowling... todo lo demás es producto de mi traumada y viciosa mente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola hola, aquí traigo este nuevo minific a petición de mi lectora _DannGrint_ y también va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Osmara que disfruta mucho leyendo mis historias. Va con mucho cariño… y muchas dosis de delicioso Ron!**

**Esta situado en un universo alterno, y es un lemmon que va a contener muchas escenas de alto contenido sexual, por lo que si alguien se siente ofendido por la trama o el vocabulario en utilizado en el fic, de antemano ofrezco una disculpa y por lo mismo pongo esta advertencia.**

**Les mando un enorme saludo y aquí les dejo con este nuevo Romione:**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Solo es Sexo**

**1**

**Medidas desesperadas para casos desesperados**

Hermione Granger era una mujer que definitivamente representaba esa imagen de lo que el mundo consideraba como una mujer exitosa. Había terminado la carrera con honores, tenía un trabajo que despertaba la envidia de cualquiera en el ministerio de magia, dos exitosos padres que la amaban y un apartamento de en sueño en el corazón del Londres muggle. Una de las ventajas de tener un apartamento en esta ubicación era que cada mañana, mientras desayunaba, miraba por la ventana hacia la impresionante imagen urbana del moderno Londres, y verdaderamente era fascinante. Aunque Ginny Weasley, su compañera de apartamento, opinaba que la mayor ventaja era que los bares del centro estaban cerca y era bastante conveniente para poder caminar semi inconsciente hacia tu casa sin tener que pagarle a un taxi. No es que Ginny fuera una alcohólica sellada a fuego, pero de las dos era la que mas vida social tenía.

Y era en este detalle en el que a últimas fechas la castaña había puesto especial atención: Ginny había comenzado a vivir en los excesos. Una persona como Hermione Granger podía decir con toda certeza que era así.

Definitivamente el haberse convertido en la cazadora estrella del equipo de quidditch femenil mas importante dentro de la liga le traía algunos compromisos sociales a los que debía asistir _"para cuidar la imagen_" como ella le decía cada vez que Hermione le daba una cátedra sobre cómo su vida se estaba yendo al caño cada vez que se iba de parranda.

En los fines de semana de los últimos meses que Ginny había asistido a _cuidar su imagen_, un hombre desfilaba por la casa la mañana del día siguiente ante el bochorno de Hermione, a quien le había tocado toparse con ellos mientras iba al baño o se preparaba para desayunar. La pelirroja los conocía en la noche de fiesta, salía con ellos algunas semanas y entonces los botaba para pasar al siguiente. Ginny opinaba que la castaña gastaba demasiado tiempo hostigándola con su vida _social_ porque no tenía donde _descargar_ toda esa energía.

—Al menos Krum te servía para ser un poco menos obsesiva con la vida de los demás—le había dicho la noche anterior mientras preparaba sus cosas para salir de viaje hacia un partido amistoso en Rusia. Hermione se había sentido ofendida por esa observación ¿A caso Ginny le estaba insinuando que por falta de sexo se estaba convirtiendo en una controladora amargada?.

Esa mañana mientras lavaba los trastes del desayuno, su mente divagó regresando de manera automática a las palabras de la pelirroja. Ella no sentía que el factor sexual fuera una de sus prioridades: podía perfectamente vivir sin él. Observó la ventana que daba una panorámica extraordinaria de la ciudad pensando que Ginny estaba equivocada, y que ella era una persona demasiado ocupada como para poner atención a esos insignificantes detalles; era la vida sexual de Ginny la que estaba demasiado fuera de control. Fue entonces cuando vio aquella imagen que desde hacía semanas la mantenía pegada a esa maldita ventana: el pelirrojo de la sudadera azul. Se maldijo para sus adentros mientras lo miraba correr por la banqueta de enfrente. Era en momentos como ese que maldecía a Ginny y a aquel hombre por despertar un estrés sexual innecesario en su vida. Sin embargo debía reconocer que la pelirroja siempre lucía bastante relajada después de sus encuentros, por lo cual tuvo que morderse la lengua con respecto a los _insignificantes detalles_ cuando recordó como se sentía estar de ese lado de la línea. Y entonces (muy a su pesar) reconoció que el no tener a Viktor en su vida le daba demasiado tiempo de ocio como para haberse convertido en una acosadora que esperaba casi impaciente que aquel hombre pasara por la banqueta de enfrente para poder echarle un vistazo.

Durante dos años ella y Viktor habían mantenido una maravillosa relación sentimental, pero un día se habían dado cuenta que buscaban cosas diferentes en la vida, y que el amor que una vez hubo entre ellos poco a poco se había acabado.

El hombre dio vuelta a la cuadra y entonces Hermione terminó de secar los platos.

Se sentía patética por fantasear con un hombre que ni siquiera conocía; aunque por lo que podía observar desde el segundo piso en que se encontraba su apartamento, el hombre era un bombón.

_¿Un bombón?_ se reprendió mentalmente pensando en que definitivamente su vida sexual se estaba convirtiendo en un patético capitulo en el libro de su vida. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando semejantes estupideces?, no era como si hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, es decir… llevaba unos…

Mentalmente calculó el tiempo que llevaba sin _jugar en las grandes ligas,_ y entonces sintió que le faltaba un poco el aire. Ya habían pasado casi tres años… ¡Con toda la razón del mundo se estaba convirtiendo en la clase de chica que observaba a un tipo desconocido y fantaseaba con él! ¡A estas alturas tal vez podía comenzar a considerarse como una virgen nuevamente!. Sin embargo, la sola idea de estar nuevamente en una relación le hizo dar marcha atrás a sus pensamientos. No quería estar atada a un hombre nuevamente: el ser agente libre le abría un mundo de posibilidades profesionales que nunca antes había considerado, y no pensaba cambiar eso por ningún motivo. A partir de que decidió terminar con Viktor había podido aceptar ese puesto en el departamento de relaciones internacionales que a ultimas fechas le había permitido recorrer el mundo a sus anchas.

Con un bufido dejó el trapo de secado y observó hacia la casa vacía. ¿Quién necesitaba a un hombre para desestrés sexual? Durante muchos años había sobrevivido _por sí misma_ como para ponerse a sufrir con insignificancias así.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y se preparó para un baño relajante. Enfundada en únicamente su albornoz, la castaña entró al baño y encendió la llave para llenar la tina, encendió el Ipod y dio play a la canción _cream_ de prince (si de verdad iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo como se debe).

Mientras esperaba a que la tina se llenara se soltó el cabello y se retiró la bata de baño. Tomó los aceites y casi como si se tratara de un ritual sagrado vertió un poco de su contenido en el agua. El aroma le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, por lo cual se sintió bastante relajada. Cerró la llave y se introdujo en la tina.

El agua caliente le daba una sensación bastante agradable mientras la voz de Prince en el fondo continuaba sonando.

Entonces la imagen vino a su mente como por arte de magia. Ahí estaba el chico pelirrojo de sudadera azul…

Lentamente la castaña comenzó a estimularte disfrutando de la imagen mental… ¿Era algo normal que recordara con tanta precisión la forma en que la sudadera se le pegaba al cuerpo dejando bien definidos cada uno de los músculos de su pecho y su abdomen?

Suspiró bastante inspirada. La sensación era gloriosa.

—¡Hermione, perdí el trans…!—gritó Ginny entrando al baño de improviso, pero se abstuvo de continuar ante la imagen que tenía enfrente.

—¡No es lo que parece!—gritó Hermione instintivamente y entonces una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Oh, si Granger… ¡Eres una sucia!—dijo la pelirroja con un tono que se podía considerar tanto una celebración como una burla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

—No sé cual es tu maldita maña de no tocar las puertas—refunfuñaba Hermione caminando con su albornoz puesto hacia la barra de la cocina.

—Hey, si hubiese estado la puerta con seguro te juro que no entro—dijo Ginny aun riendo.

—¿Qué no se supone que deberías ya estar en Rusia?—preguntó la castaña enfurruñada.

—Bueno, como te decía en el baño antes de que…—hizo una pausa y alzó las cejas significativamente—mi translador me dejó. Y la verdad es que no fue mi culpa, la hora de mis boletos estaba mal—Hermione bufó acomodándose la bata—Entonces…—continuó la pelirroja—¿Quién es el afortunado?

Hermione dio un brinco ante la pregunta y su rostro se coloreó levemente de rojo.

—N-no era nadie—respondió con nerviosismo, pero la mirada que le dedicó Ginny le dijo que no la iba a dejar en paz hasta conseguir su objetivo—De acuerdo—dijo derrotada—es un chico de sudadera azul que todas las mañana corre por nuestra cuadra…

—¡Que bien guardado te lo tenias traviesa!—le picó Ginny juguetonamente.

—¡No es mi culpa que su maldita sudadera se adhiera tanto a su cuerpo!—explicó la castaña mortificada—además fuiste tú la que metió toda esa basura de la falta de sexo en mi cabeza… ¡Yo estaba bien antes de que tú te entrometieras!

—Bueno, en primera: tu paranoia me estaba volviendo loca—reconoció Ginny—y en segunda: no es culpa mía que tengas una mente tan perversa…

—Cállate Ginny—dijo la castaña sintiéndose avergonzada.

—El pobre vecino, seguramente ni se imagina que esta siendo utilizado—se burló la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo sabes que es nuestro vecino?—preguntó Hermione alarmada.

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero supongo que debe ser así para que corra por aquí todos los días…—Hermione se sintió inmediatamente estúpida por no haber llegado a esa conclusión.

—Pobre hombre…—susurró Hermione sintiéndose realmente mal.

—No seas tonta, todo el mundo lo hace—dijo Ginny divertida—sólo que tú tienes mas potencial como para conformarte con _juegos manuales_—enfatizó la pelirroja—¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Trece?

La castaña bufó nuevamente. Definitivamente Ginny disfrutaba torturándola.

—Bueno, no es como si estuviera buscando una relación en este momento—se defendió.

—¿Quién está hablando de una relación?—dijo Ginny como si fuera la cosa más absurda del mundo—Hablo de tener Sexo, _sólo sexo_—Hermione la miró sorprendida.

—¿Cómo puedes _solo tener sexo_ con alguien?—enfatizó un poco escandalizada.

—Bueno, algunos chicos son solo para eso—dijo Ginny sin tapujos.

—¿Cómo todos los que nos visitan durante los fines de semana?

—Exactamente—reconoció sin pizca de remordimiento—deberías intentarlo…

—Bueno, yo opino que para estar con alguien es mejor tener _sentimientos_ por esa persona…

—Pero tu misma reconociste que no quieres una relación—señaló Ginny con una sonrisa triunfal—además, niégame que te la estabas pasando genial en esa bañera—le retó la pelirroja provocando que los colores se le subieran al rostro—esos _sentimientos _Hermione, eran todos los dioses en los que la gente cree hablándole directamente a tu cuerpo…

Hermione tuvo que reconocer que había extrañado sentirse de esa manera, pero definitivamente no creía que la solución de Ginny fuera la respuesta.

—Mira Hermione, sólo date una oportunidad—dijo Ginny sacándola de sus cavilaciones—si te sientes tan mal por querer hacerlo con un extraño, ¿Por qué no lo haces con ese tipo del departamento de aurores que se desvive por ti?

—¿Cormac?—preguntó como si Ginny estuviera diciendo una locura.

—Ay, no me pongas esa cara que hace unos días reconociste que era un perfecto caballero y que además estaba muy guapo—le recordó la pelirroja intentando ponerla entre la espada y la pared.

—Y que era claro que era la clase de chico que solo buscaba sexo—agregó Hermione.

—¿Ves?—le señaló nuevamente la pelirroja—es la oportunidad perfecta—Hermione se mordió el labio inferior pensativa. La verdad era que durante un par de ocasiones antes ya había barajado la opción, pero eso era algo que ni bajo tortura reconocería. ¡Ella era de esa clase de personas que no debía pensar en esas cosas!.

—Yo… no lo sé…—dijo dudativa.

—Sólo se trata de sexo casual—le recalcó Ginny—Te juro que no te vas a arrepentir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione llegó al trabajo mas tarde de lo común debido al _incidente_ que había tenido con Ginny, por lo que caminaba apresurada hacia su oficina. Durante veinte minutos la pelirroja se había encargado de ponerla al día sobre algunas técnicas para una cita _casual _con un prospecto de sexo casual. Iba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que se había pasado de su oficina.

—Señorita Granger—le llamó su secretaria haciéndola detenerse en seco y dar media vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos—debe haber confundido su agenda, porque no le toca ninguna cita sino hasta las once—observó la mujer mirándola extrañada.

—Supongo que si—concedió Hermione sonando un poco descolocada.

—Mañana ocupada ¿eh?—dijo la voz de Cormac Mclaggen llamando su atención. Inmediatamente sus manos comenzaron a sudar debido a los nervios.

_Es sólo sexo_—le recordó la voz de Ginny regresándola a la realidad.

—Un poco—respondió con una sonrisa que el castaño respondió con una encantadora sonrisa. Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en lo sexy que era Cormac—¿Te ejercitas a menudo?—preguntó según las instrucciones de Ginny, pero por la expresión en el rostro del hombre, lo había agarrado completamente desprevenido.

—E-eh… si, yo…—balbuceó algo sorprendido.

—Se nota—aseguró con una sonrisa coqueta, aunque internamente se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. La enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del chico le hizo saber que aquella basura estaba funcionando completamente—_Ginny debería escribir un libro_—pensó sorprendida por los resultados. A ella le llevaba meses de platicas con un hombre antes de tomar la confianza para tener una cita.

_Esta NO es una cita_—le reprimió la voz de Ginny disparándose tan pronto pensó en la palabra prohibida.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo un día de estos?—preguntó Cormac sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Me encantaría—respondió Hermione con el corazón latiéndole de emoción.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?—le consultó nuevamente en lo que a Hermione se le apetecía como una pregunta sugerente.

—No—respondió con total naturalidad, aunque en realidad tuviese el estómago encogido.

—Entonces creo que es una cita—confirmó Cormac son una sonrisa juguetona, y después se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Hermione. Cuando el castaño caminaba por el pasillo en sentido contrario a donde ella se encontraba pensó en lo perdida que estaba su conciencia en estos días.

—¿Usted y Cormac Mclaggen tienen una cita?—preguntó la secretaria haciendo a Hermione notar su presencia nuevamente, y por la expresión de estupefacción en el rostro de la mujer Hermione supo que de alguna manera debía estar tocado fondo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Bienvenida de nuevo al juego!—le felicitó Ginny mientras cenaban en un restaurante arabe cercano a su casa.

—Bueno, debo admitir que tus tácticas son bastante buenas—confesó Hermione antes de beber un sorbo de vaso de refresco.

—Bueno, que te puedo decir, soy una campeona—dijo la pelirroja con humor mientras se encogía los hombros, por lo que Hermione no supo decir con certeza si hablaba en serio o si bromeaba al respecto.

—Ahora lo único que me preocupa es que tan fuera de forma estoy—Ginny sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Hermione, toda mujer tiene el instinto para _eso_—dijo con un tono tranquilizador—cuando el momento llegue sabrás que hacer—aseguró antes de que el mesero llegara a la mesa y les sirviera sus platos.

Durante la cena la pelirroja le dio algunos tips sobre que hacer después del sexo. La lista incluía cosas como:

_1.- No le entregues tu número real_.

—¡Pero el también trabaja en el ministerio!—replicó Hermione.

—Debes dejar las reglas claras—le dijo Ginny con firmeza—aun si vivieran en el mismo maldito edificio: si no le das tu número verdadero, entonces él sabe que aquello no fue nada en serio.

_2.-Siempre mantenlo casual, no metas nada personal. Se trata exclusivamente de sexo casual._

—¿Y si me pregunta sobre mi trabajo?—le cuestionó Hermione.

—Invéntate alguna mentira

—¡Pero el conoce mi trabajo!—replicó la castaña.

—Bueno, eso no implica que no puedas mentirle…

_3.- No se habla del sexo casual después de haber tenido sexo casual._

—¿Y si después de hacerlo él saca el tema a flote?—preguntó la castaña sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

—Si para entonces no se ha quedado inconsciente, es que algo estas haciendo mal…

_4.- Y la cuarta y más importante: esto se trata de sexo casual, no de una pijamada, así que por nada del mundo debes quedarte a dormir en su apartamento._

—¡Pero tú lo haces todo el tiempo!—se quejó la castaña.

—Corrección: ellos se quedan en mi apartamento—Hermione frunció el ceño sin comprender—es simple—explicó la pelirroja—ellos están en mi territorio, por lo que no hay sentimientos extraños de incomodidad involucrados. Es cuestión de dominio y supervivencia.

Hermione consultó su reloj y cayó en cuenta de la hora.

—Creo que ya debo ir a prepararme, Cormac y yo nos veremos a en…

—Hey, esto no es una cita, así que no tienes porque hacer ningún esfuerzo especial, simplemente quédate con lo que estás como si fueras a dar una vuelta por alguna plaza comercial con alguna amiga.

—¿Puedo al menos ir por un bolso más pequeño?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tal y como Ginny había predicho, Cormac la había llevado a un bar (_no existe indicador mas infalible de claras intenciones sexuales que la visita a un bar_); por lo que ahora se encontraban charlando de cosas sin sentido mientras él abría la puerta de su apartamento.

Como si los consejos de Ginny se trataran de un itinerario, cada punto había ido cumpliéndose paso a paso mientras la noche avanzaba, por lo que la castaña se sentía un poco a la expectativa de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación.

Mientras observaba a Cormac parlotear sin darse cuenta de que ella pensaba en todo menos en las tonterías que decía, sintió un poco de remordimiento. A penas el castaño había abierto la boca para contar una de sus asombrosas anécdotas en el departamento de aurores ella sintió ganas de ponerse de pie y largarse del bar; sin embargo su objetivo principal la había mantenido atada a su silla durante el tiempo que hicieron en el lugar, y el accidente con aquella manguera de agua que lo obligó a retirarse la camisa para secarla, mostrando sus perfectos abdominales (anexando incluso el beso que él le había robado mientras bailaban), habían sido factores decisivos para que ahora se encontrara donde se encontraba. Había que admitir que para hacerle falta bastante materia gris, el hombre besaba de maravilla.

—¿Te sientes cómoda?—preguntó el castaño llamando finalmente su atención. Fue entonces cuando notó que ya no traía camisa. ¿Era posible que un hombre se viera tan enfermamente sexy?

_El pelirrojo de la sudadera azul tal vez fuera un adonis sin ropa_—dijo un pensamiento traicionero que desechó tan pronto como sus labios y los de Cormac se unieron en un apasionado beso.

Definitivamente el sexo era eso que hacía al mundo girar en una perfecta armonía.

—O_k, ¡Oficialmente acabo de tener sexo casual!_—pensó Hermione emocionada mientras Cormac yacía dormido justo a su lado. Con una amplia sonrisa miró hacia el castaño—_ Y al parecer no estoy tan fuera de forma como pensaba…_—celebró mirando al exhausto hombre respirar profundamente mientras disfrutaba ahora en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Bien Hermione, es hora de salir de aquí_—dijo la voz de Ginny regresándola a la realidad.

Con mucho cuidado se zafó del abrazo del hombre y se deslizó fuera de la cama.

—_Creo que le voy a dejar una nota_—pensó mientras se vestía, ya que comenzaba a sentir un poco de remordimiento por haberlo utilizado de esa manera.

_¡No siquiera lo pienses, olvídate de la nota y lárgate!_—le ordenó la voz de Ginny matando sus intenciones.

La castaña recogió sus tacones y caminó descalza hacia la puerta. Antes de salir se giró para mirar una vez más hacia el castaño.

—_Gracias_—susurró bajito antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, como podrán notar este fic es de una trama más ligera, así que espero les guste, porque yo estoy disfrutando muchísimo escribirlo.

Un saludo y espero leerle por aquí con todos los comentarios que tengan hacia la historia.

Me despido…

CIAO.


	2. La sudadera azul

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, es de nuestra diosa Jo Rowling... todo lo demás es producto de mi traumada y viciosa mente...

**Hola hola, ¡Eh vuelto!**

**Vengo corriendo a dejar capítulo, en respuesta a sus puntuales reviews…**

**Les mando un enorme saludo y espero que este capitulo les guste.**

**Es solo Sexo**

**2**

**La sudadera azul**

Esa mañana abrió los ojos sintiéndose en un mundo diferente. Mas luminoso, armonioso… feliz…

Mientras se estiraba sobre la cama reflexionaba sobre lo increíble que eran las cosas que una sesión de _sexo casual_ le podía hacer a tu estado de ánimo.

Terminó de desperezarse y se puso de pie sin cuidado de revisar su imagen. No pensaba preocuparse por eso, ya que esa mañana era una persona diferente. La Hermione estricta y obsesiva se había quedado olvidada en la cama de Cormac Mclaggen la noche anterior. Caminó descalza por la habitación y salió hacia la cocina. Por el aroma seguramente Ginny ya debería estar preparando algo.

—Muy buenos días—saludó con una enorme sonrisa a penas pisó el corredor.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu cita?—preguntó Ginny desde la cocina.

—Sólo puedo decirte que esta mañana me duelen algunos músculos que no sabía que existían—confesó la castaña apareciendo en la cocina, pero a diferencia de lo que esperaba, se llevó una sorpresa de infarto al encontrarse con aquella sudadera azul descansando en la silla de la cocina. La reconocería donde sea, había fantaseado infinidad de veces con ella.

—_Maldición, todavía estoy soñando—_pensó antes de pellizcarse para obligarse a despertar. Pero nada ocurrió: la maldita sudadera seguía ahí.

—Oh, Hermione—dijo Ginny asomándose brevemente hacia donde ella estaba—te presento a mi hermano.

Aquellas palabras sonaron distantes cuando el hombre pelirrojo que estaba sentado en la silla donde descansaba la sudadera azul se giró para mirarla de frente.

_Santa mierda_ pensó cuando aquellos ojos de un azul infinito se encontraron con los suyos haciendo que su corazón saltara de la impresión. Por un segundo ambos se sostuvieron la mirada con algo de sorpresa, sin embargo él fue el primero en reaccionar cuando su mirada se paseó por el cuerpo de la castaña esbozando una sonrisa divertida. Entonces Hermione cayó en cuenta que sólo llevaba una blusita de tirantes y unos boxers.

—¡No!—soltó involuntariamente antes de salir corriendo hacia su cuarto.

—¿Qué mosca le picó?—preguntó Ginny mirando nuevamente hacia donde Hermione había estado minutos antes.

—Creo que mi visita la tomó por sorpresa—opinó el pelirrojo sin mirar hacia su hermana, ya que aun tenía la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Aquella era una sorpresa que definitivamente él no se esperaba.

—Bueno, no creí que le importara—continuó Ginny ajena a la situación—no estaba tampoco en mis planes que desayunáramos aquí. Todo es culpa del restaurante de Pete.

Hermione se encontraba con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de su cuarto, con el cuerpo tembloroso y la respiración acelerada. Maldita sea la hora en que había decidido olvidarse de su estricta regla de vestirse para el trabajo antes de desayunar. Se deslizó por la puerta dejándose caer hacia el suelo. ¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto era esa?

—Hermano de Ginny…—susurró recordando el encuentro—¿Es en serio Merlín?—reprochó con frustración. Ahora se sentía verdaderamente sucia al haber estado fantaseando con el hermano de Ginny. ¡Es que por el amor de Dios!, ¡No era posible que el mundo fuera tan pequeño!

Miró hacia su cama en silencio y bufó con cierta frustración.

El hombre verdaderamente era atractivo, nadie podía culparla por haber sido atraída como abeja a la miel. Ese pedazo de carne era demasiada tentación para que cualquier mortal pudiera resistírsele.

—No pienso regresar a la cocina—se dijo respirando profundamente para bajarse un poco el calor que sentía viajando a través de su cuerpo.

—¿Hermione, todo esta bien?—preguntó la voz de Ginny del otro lado de la puerta obligando a la castaña a ponerse de pie para abrir.

—¿Tu qué crees?—le dijo con tono mordaz tan pronto como la pelirroja entró.

—No creí que salieras en semejante facha—confesó la pelirroja sinceramente—como siempre duermes prácticamente vestida para el trabajo—agregó encogiéndose los hombros, por lo que la castaña le miró de manera recriminante—De cualquier manera a Ron no le importa, así que no tengas miedo de hacer el ridículo.

_¿Así que el pelirrojo de la sudadera azul se llama Ron?_ Pensó antes de caer en cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

Miró a la pelirroja sin comprender muy bien su actitud. ¿Ginny no se había dado cuenta de que el tipo al que espiaba; con el mismo que se había estado dando gusto mientras fantaseaba en la bañera, era su hermano?. A juzgar por la apariencia tranquila de la pelirroja, la respuesta mas obvia era que no. Si Ginny realmente supiera, lo más probable era que a esas alturas ella no seguiría con vida. Un sombrío recuerdo de lo horrible que había sido para la pobre novia de Bill entrar a la familia, hizo que un leve escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo. No quería ni imaginarse como reaccionaría si supiera que su hermano había estado en el número uno de su lista para _sexo casual_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron Weasley se encontraba de pie frente al mueble del televisor mirando una fotografía donde su hermanita y su compañera de apartamento aparecían brindando con margaritas.

—_Así que aquí vives—_ pensó Ron con satisfacción, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le alertó que venían de regreso. Miró hacia el corredor y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Hermione salir completamente enfundada en su túnica del ministerio.

—Lamento la bochornosa presentación—se disculpó Ginny sin realmente darle importancia alguna, por lo que Ron supuso que lo hacía por que la castaña estaba incómoda por su previo contacto. Sin poder reprimirlo se adelantó unos pasos hacia ella como un autómata, y le extendió el brazo con la palma abierta.

—Ron Weasley—dijo con la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo encontrar, pero contrario al efecto que esperaba, Hermione le miró con cierto recelo.

—Hermione Granger—dijo después de un momento también estrechándole la mano.

—Bueno, ahora que ya se conocen, y todo queda en familia; Creo que podemos desayunar en paz—opinó Ginny yendo a la cocina. Tan pronto como la pelirroja desapareció, Hermione soltó la mano de Ron como si quemara.

Mientras desayunaban los hot cakes que Ginny había cocinado, la pelirroja había puesto al día a Hermione sobre el porque no conocía a su hermano a pesar de que la castaña había pasado las vacaciones de los últimos cuatro años en la madriguera.

—…y decidió recorrer el mundo—dijo la pelirroja concluyendo el relato sobre cómo había abandonado los estudios en Hogwarts por ir en busca de aventuras a los países bálticos.

—¿Eres un trotamundos?—preguntó Hermione disimulando bastante bien lo escandalizada que estaba.

—Me gusta más pensar en mí como un hombre que odia aburrirse tragando libros y que no teme a conocer explorar sus horizontes—respondió con soltura. _Diablos, lo que dijo está mal en tantas maneras… pero su rostro es tan asombrosamente varonil _pensó la castaña con cierto remordimiento.

—Voy por otra ronda de hot cakes, ¿Alguien quiere más?—anunció Ginny poniéndose de pie con plato en mano. Hermione rechazó la oferta, ya que estaba repleta, pero Ron accedió a la invitación.

—¿A dónde se te va toda la comida?—soltó Hermione al aire.

—Bueno, realmente nunca me estoy quieto, así que todo cuanto como lo desgasto durante el día—respondió haciéndole saber a la castaña que realmente había dicho aquello.

Hermione carraspeó abochornada y bebió un poco de su jugo de naranja.

—¿Te puedo tutear?—le preguntó el pelirrojo ajeno a su estado.

—Por supuesto—contestó ella apropiadamente, aunque por dentro se estuviera haciendo de tripas corazón pues se sentía bastante incómoda con el hecho de que él le hablara y la mirara con sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de interés.

—¿En que departamento trabajas?—le preguntó aparentemente obviando el hecho de que llevaba su uniforme del ministerio.

—En el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales

—Impresionante—dijo Ron con un gesto de reverencia—imagino que es exactamente el puesto que soñaste—agregó con una leve sonrisa.

—¿A que te refieres?—preguntó extrañada.

—Bueno, no creo que te hayas pasado siete años de tu vida devorando libros por menos que esto.

—¿Qué…?—balbuceó Hermione incómoda.

—Todos saben que eres bastante empollona—se burló Ginny apareciendo nuevamente con los hot cakes.

—_¡Maldita seas Ginny!_—grito internamente.

—Esta bien, de cualquier manera creo que el azul te queda bastante bien—Alabó Ron mirando apreciativamente su túnica.

—A ti también—dijo Hermione de manera automática sonando solemne. Ron frunció el ceño extrañado, pero Ginny fue más rápida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?—le preguntó la pelirroja haciendo que el alma se le cayera a los pies.

—Bueno, s-su sudadera es de ese color—respondió Hermione intentando reparar su error.

—Buen punto—dijo Ginny cayendo en cuenta de ese detalle—¿No son las azules que te regalé la temporada pasada?

—Si, aun tengo una docena de ellas sin estrenar—confesó Ron antes de engullir su bocado.

—Te debe gustar mucho el azul—agregó Hermione con una sonrisita misteriosa, pero la borró inmediatamente tan pronto como Ron y Ginny la miraron—p-para que le regalaras una docena…—agregó.

—Realmente eran para mi—reconoció Ginny aun masticando—una marca deportiva quería que las utilizara en los partidos, pero para su desgracia las Harpies no me permiten utilizar otra cosa que no sean los uniformes oficiales.

—Así que me las regaló todas—agregó Ron—me sirven para hacer ejercicio.

_Con razón le quedan tan ajustadas_—dedujo Hermione mentalmente mientras las recordaba en acción.

—Tu ventana da una buenas vista de la calle—dijo repentinamente Ron, y Hermione quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

—Esa es una de las cosas que más le gustan a Hermione del apartamento—agregó Ginny aumentando el padecimiento de la castaña. Empezaba a considerar realmente entregarle los chocolates con filtros amorosos que un par de obsesivos fans de las Harpies dejaban en su correo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron entró a su apartamento sintiendo que a pesar de que el interior pareciera una zona de guerra, estaba realmente caminando en el paraíso. A veces las cosas más increíbles pasaban cuando menos te lo esperabas -reflexionó antes de tumbarse en el mueble con una sonrisa idiota.

—Sabes que hoy era tu día de limpieza ¿No?—dijo la voz de Harry apareciendo de los cuartos.

—Lo lamento compañero, pero hoy ha sido un día tan endemoniadamente genial que se me borró por completo—le dijo aun con la sonrisa idiota en el rostro.

—¿Quién eres y que diablos hiciste con Ron?—le preguntó Harry asustado. Por lo general, el pelirrojo daba una excusa estúpida sobre algún hecho inverosímil, y luego negociaban tres días de juerga que corrían por su cuenta a cambio de que Harry hiciera la limpieza.

—Al fin la encontré—le dijo Ron haciendo su sonrisa más amplia.

—¿Debería saber de que hablas?—indagó Harry. Ante esta pregunta el pelirrojo se sentó sobre el mueble como impulsado por un resorte.

—¡Con un maldito demonio que si!—exclamó sorprendido—Es la chica del coche que me arrolló.

—Oh—suspiró Harry con cansancio. Ahora la recordaba, últimamente Ron no hablaba de otra cosa. Tal vez por eso lo había bloqueado—¿Entonces si vivía en esa calle?—preguntó con cierto interés.

Cuatro semanas atrás, Ron había sido arrollado mientras cruzaba la calle en camino a ver a su hermanita para desayunar con ella. Entonces, como un epifanía, había visto a aquella hermosa mujer descender del auto para brindarle primeros auxilios. Con su suave voz le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, mientras le tocaba el rostro buscando alguna respuesta de su parte; al no ver resultados, se dispuso a aplicar la respiración boca a boca. Tan pronto sus delicados labios se posaron en los del pelirrojo, él supo (Según palabras de Ron, aunque Harry tenía la sospecha de que se debía a que estaba un poco inconsciente por el golpe, o tal vez a que acababa de beber una nueva poción modificadora de apariencia que él y George apenas estaban desarrollando, y que horas después le traería horribles efectos secundarios) que aquella era una señal divina. Debía conocerla. Desde entonces, cada mañana Ron viajaba cientos de kilómetro hacia la calle donde había ocurrido el accidente para poder 'casualmente' toparse con la chica (el hombre de la farmacia le había comentado al día siguiente, cuando regresó por información, que si buscaba levantar una denuncia podía descubrir en que edificio de esa calle vivía —_Es común verla por aquí mas o menos a la misma hora_— le había dicho el hombre).

El pelirrojo bufó como respuesta a la pregunta de Harry.

—Vivir en esa calle…—dijo con una sonrisa absurda—No mi amigo…¡Es nada más ni nada menos que la compañera de apartamento de mi hermanita!—exclamó sonando extasiado.

—Vaya, me esperaba algo más como una orden de aprehensión, o tal vez una orden de restricción—reconoció Harry asombrado.

—No puedo esperar a volver a verla—confesó Ron radiante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Que día—suspiró Hermione dejándose caer sobre el mueble de la sala.

Definitivamente hoy no había sido su día. Apenas llegó a la oficina supo que la mañana no deparaba un panorama muy bueno, pero entrar a su oficina y ver aquel enorme ramo de rosas, no tenía precio. Su secretaria se había pasado las siguientes tres horas hostigándola con miradas indiscretas y llenas de curiosidad, sin embargo toda la tarde tuvo pendientes que uso de pretexto para escabullirse. De ella y del autor de aquella atrocidad: Cormac Mclaggen.

Como aquel día estaba vaticinado como uno en el que no podría trabajar sin la incomodidad de ser abordada por el susodicho, decidió ocupar su mente en temas un poco más urgentes: Ron Weasley.

Esa tarde había aprovechado el tiempo haciéndose una terapia de autosugestión sobre el hecho de que la mente siempre triunfaba sobre la materia. Tanta era su fe en este teoría, que para el momento en que caminaba hacia su piso, logró (como toda una campeona) no utilizar la aparición para acelerar su llegada al baño, si no que se aguanto como toda una muggle, a abrir el apartamento y llegar al lugar correspondiente para hacer pipi.

La castaña se quitó los zapatos para desperezarse y entonces sonó el timbre del teléfono.

—Herms—dijo la voz de Ginny del otro lado del auricular— voy a llegar retrasada porque los malditos de la terminal de trasladores dicen que tengo que presentar toda la documentación de mi traslador para poder reclamar el asunto de mi boleto.

—Supongo que no cenaremos juntas—intuyó Hermione por el tono de voz de la pelirroja.

—Mi maldito representante es una piltrafa—refunfuñó Ginny.

Repentinamente el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

—Voy a abrir la puerta—le anunció a la pelirroja caminando hacia la entrada para abrir.

—Oh, se me había olvidado decirte que tenemos planes para cenar—comentó Ginny al instante en que Hermione abría la puerta.

_¿Es acaso un maldito castigo por pensar que podía vivir en la promiscuidad y salir ilesa?_ se preguntó mirando a su nueva tortura. Ron Weasley le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Está Ginny?—le preguntó el pelirrojo. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios, un millón de mariposas comenzaron a danzar el estómago de Hermione.

—Está al teléfono—informó la castaña luchando contra las malditas mariposas.

—¿Me permites?—le preguntó claramente pidiéndole el aparato, el cual le dio de manera automática. El pelirrojo tomó las bolsas de comida con una mano y con la otra se puso el teléfono al oído.

—Supuse que se te olvidó de la cena—dijo con resignación—¿Qué como lo sé?, deberías ver la cara de tu compañera—apuntó antes de poner un pie dentro del apartamento.

—_Genial—_pensó Hermione sarcásticamente comenzando a sentirse un poco sofocada.

Ron habló por unos instantes más con Ginny, en los que parecieron quedar de acuerdo; con lo cual él colgó el aparato.

—Disculpa porque hayas tenido que ver eso—dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a ella—pero ya conoces a Ginny—se excusó con una leve sonrisa.

—Claro—respondió Hermione cortándole el hilo. No podía comenzar una charla con él, sería algo demasiado íntimo para sus planes de cortar ese mal por lo sano.

Ron se sintió un poco estúpido al notar en el tono de Hermione algo cercano a la irritación, así que lo más sensato era pedir permiso para ir al baño y huir. Ya pensaría en como remediar eso.

—¿Me permites tu baño?—le preguntó apegándose a su plan.

—Adelante—le indicó la castaña deseando poder deshacerse de la tentación que representaba. ¿Es que ni pidiendo permiso para hacer algo tan ordinario como ir al baño, dejaba de parecerle apetecible?

Ron dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y Hermione pudo ver como los bíceps de su brazo inmediatamente dejaban ver lo bien formado que estaba.

_La mente siempre triunfa sobre la materia_ se recordó cuando se descubrió mirando aquellos bien formado bíceps con más ansiedad de la que debía. Cuando el pelirrojo pasó a su lado para dirigirse al baño, Hermione pudo sentir perfectamente el aroma de su colonia.

—_Voy a terminar volviéndome loca—_se dijo mortificada, entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó nuevamente sobresaltándola. Debía ser Ginny.

—¿Olvidaste tus llaves?—preguntó abriendo la puerta, pero sintió sus entrañas retorcerse cuando vio la figura de Cormac Mclaggen al otro lado de la puerta.

—Hola preciosa, supuse que extrañarías tu hermoso juego de lencería—le dijo mostrándole las bragas que había preferido dejar en su casa para no tener que volver a topárselo—la verdad es que se ven mucho mejor en ti que en mi colección privada—continuó antes de plantarle un beso. Hasta ese momento, Hermione nunca, en toda su vida, se había sentido tan asqueada de una persona.

—Hoy te extrañé en el trabajo—le dijo Cormac con una sonrisa juguetona cuando se separó de ella, aun manteniendo su cintura apresada; Hermione sintió unas ganas locas de hechizarse a si misma por caliente. Eso le pasaba por seguir los consejos de Ginny.

—Bueno, tuve un día muy ocupado—se excusó incómoda mientras se arrebataba del abrazo. Ese hombre parecía un maldito pulpo.

—¿Te gustaría relajarte un poco?—le preguntó de manera sugestiva.

—_Merlín, anoche verdaderamente estaba muy ebria y necesitada—_pensó con aversión cuando Mclaggen le plantó un beso nuevamente. Entonces recordó lo que la había llevado a esa situación en primer lugar, y cayó en cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—¿Cormac podemos ir abajo?—le preguntó temiendo que Ron apareciera en cualquier momento—necesito hablar contigo en privado—La sonrisa en el rostro del castaño le indicó a Hermione que aquello no había sonado nada bien.

—Lo que tu digas preciosa.

Maldiciéndose internamente Hermione pasó a un lado de Cormac para salir y cerrar la puerta.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el apartamento estaba completamente solo, Ron se asomó por el corredor.

—Así que resultaste un ratoncito de biblioteca bastante perverso …—suspiró sonando impávido.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.**

**Bueno, esto es todo por el momento, prometo responder a todos los reviews tan pronto tenga tiempo, estoy muy pendiente de mis historias, y prometo dar respuesta a cada uno de ellos.**

**Un enorme saludo y muchos besitos rupertianos.**

**CIAO.**

**reedito para responder los reviews de aquellas lectoras que no tienen cuentas:  
**

Nat Potter W: yo sé que es algo imposible resistirse a un ardiente pelirrojo como Ron (que es mi ardiente pelirrojo, claro...), y en cuanto a Harry y Ginny, por supuesto que si se trata de un Hermione-Ron, es casi una obligación moral que Harry-Ginny se manifieste... sólo que aun no se han conocido...

Muchísimas gracias por tu review, y espero te haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Y claro, seguirte leyendo por aqui.

CIAO.

PAQUI:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH! ES PAQUI!

ejem... después de ese arrebato de emoción...

Holaaa!, debí saber que como una fan de hueso colorado de esta pareja ibas a darte una vuelta por el fic... pero no deja de llenarme de gusto volverte a leer por aqui!...

Definitivamente la trama de este fic va a ser mucho más ligera de loq ue Quince fue, pero la verdad mucha gente ya me había dicho que querían leerme con algún Lemmon, por lo cual aqui estoy, aventandome al ruedo... y por supuesto que sólo podía hacerlo con esta pareja.

Por lo del final, ni agradezcas, no pienso jamás describir una escena de Sexo entre Hermione y cualquier otro pelmazo... ella es únicamente de mi cabellos de fuego, y por principios únicamente escribo sobre ellos dos juntos.

Me alegró mucho el día leer tu review, espero que la historia te guste, y seguirte leyendo por aqui.  
Te mando muchos besitos rupertianos.

Saludos. CIAO!


	3. Crónicas de un idilio anunciado

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Advertencia:**

**Este capitulo contiene Escenas de Sexo explícito, por lo cual a todas aquellas personas que se puedan sentir ofendidas por lo que a continuación se describe en el capítulo, les pido de la manera más cordial que hagan caso a esta advertencia y se abstengan de leer.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, es de nuestra diosa Jo Rowling... todo lo demás es producto de mi traumada y viciosa mente...

**Un enorme saludo a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia, a todas las que la han agregado a sus favoritos, y a todas aquellas que han tenido la enorme amabilidad de dejar un review, siempre me hace muy feliz saber lo que opinan de los capítulos, y del fanfiction en general.**

**La verdad no pensaba que esta capitulo fuera tan largo, pero pues fue lo que quedó después de múltiples decisiones que tuve que tomar durante su desarrollo.**

**Les mando muchos besitos rupertianos, espero disfruten este nuevo capitulo:**

**Solo es Sexo**

**3**

**Crónicas de un Idilio Anunciado**

¿Cómo diablos había terminado de nuevo en esta situación? se reprochó colocándose la blusa sobre su cuerpo semidesnudo, mientras las nítidas imágenes de los sucesos recientes se proyectaban una y otra vez en su mente provocándole escalofríos por lo meticulosamente que recordaba cada detalle.

Se terminó de colocar la blusa y paseó la mirada por el suelo en busca de sus zapatos. Los encontró al pie de la cama, por lo cual sigilosamente los tomó, y caminando de puntitas procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, se escabulló hacia la puerta.

_—Soy una persona horrible_—pensó antes de abrirla, y sin poder contenerlo miró hacia la cama donde la raíz de todos sus males descansaba completamente ajeno a la situación. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior recordándose una vez más recorriendo aquel cabello rojo fuego mientras se encontraba perdida en aquellos brazos de piel pálida y tersa. De inmediato sintió como el maldito deseo descontrolado que la había metido en esto se encendía en su vientre viajando a través de todo su cuerpo hasta instalarse en su pecho dificultándole respirar. Se obligó a tomar aire y apartó la mirada. Si algo tenía por seguro en este momento, es que a partir de ahora había un asiento en las sillas del infierno con su nombre.

**_36 horas antes…_**

Ron miraba hacia la puerta por donde veinte minutos antes Hermione había salido con aquel hombre mientras repasaba la conversación (si es que se le podía llamar así) que había escuchado. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió provocando que el corazón del pelirrojo diera un salto.

—¡Estoy en casa!—anunció Ginny apenas entró al apartamento, por lo que Ron respiró tranquilizándose. Sin embargo el camino de posibilidades que su hermana representaba en ese momento lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.

—Entonces comencemos a comer—le dijo algo ansioso—muero de hambre.

—¿Y Hermione?—preguntó Ginny mirándolo extrañada. Ron casi pudo saborear esa pregunta.

—Al parecer su novio vino a verla y tuvo que salir—informó fingiendo naturalidad para no delatar que aquel era un gancho. Ginny frunció el ceño con una sonrisa absurda y se sentó en la mesa.

—Hermione no tiene novio—dijo como si Ron hubiese dicho un disparate y comenzó a sacar los desechables con la comida.

—Bueno, entonces salió con el tal Cormac—se corrigió el pelirrojo intentando sonar lo menos interesado que pudiera por saciar la necesidad de respuestas que tenía.

—Oh—soltó con un extraño gesto que Ron no supo descifrar.

Mientras tanto Hermione se encontraba abajo intentando deshacerse de Cormac sin ser demasiado ruda con él. Pero a decir verdad no era trabajo fácil dado que el susodicho era una piedra bastante dura de roer.

—¿Entonces ya te sientes de humor?—le preguntó una vez más volviendo al ataque. Hermione rodó los ojos y huyó disimuladamente de su agarre.

—Cormac, creí que habíamos sido claros con respecto a…—Hermione dudo por un momento, no podía decirle que sólo había sido un acostón sin quedar como una especie de zorra promiscua; _que en realidad es lo que pasó_ dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza—…llevar las cosas con más calma—continuó intentando tener el mayor tacto posible.

—Bueno, no recuerdo haber hablado en absoluto anoche—le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa sugerente.

—_Diablos—_pensó Hermione exasperada. A este paso nunca iba a lograr escapar.

—Cormac… yo…—vaciló exprimiéndose el cerebro—…creo que necesito algo de tiempo.

—¿Tiempo?—repitió descolocado.

—Si, tiempo—recalcó Hermione utilizando aquella reacción en él como su tabla de salvación—para ver como me siento con respecto a esto.

Cormac se alejó unos pasos de ella luciendo aturdido. De manera extraña metió la mano en la bolsa de su pantalón y sacó un celular. Hermione lo miró extrañada ¿Para qué demonios quería su celular en ese momento?. El castaño marcó unos dígitos y se llevó el aparato al oído. Entonces Hermione entendió que era lo que ocurría.

_—Ya lo sabe—_pensó nerviosa viendo como el rostro de Cormac se teñía de un rojo no muy sano cuando notó que ningún sonido provenía del celular de la castaña.

—¿Tu amiga es un poco liberal verdad?—preguntó Ron cuando terminaron de comer.

—¿A que te refieres?—replicó Ginny sin entender a que iba la pregunta de su hermano.

—Bueno, tu dijiste que ese hombre no era su novio, y sin embargo a mi me dio otra impresión—Ginny frunció el ceño.

—No sé que ideas te estés haciendo sobre ella, pero de una vez te digo que ella no es esa clase de personas—le advirtió.

—Sólo no me parece una buena influencia para ti—mintió Ron.

—Ron no seas farsante, todos alguna vez en la vida hemos transitado el barrio de la soltería—dijo Ginny encogiéndose los hombros—ella no busca una relación formal en este momento, por lo que a mi no me parece mal que _explore_ sus horizontes—a Ron esta información lo tomo desprevenido. Definitivamente Hermione no tenía la apariencia ser esa clase de persona.

_—¿Desde cuando las niñas buenas se han convertido en esta clase de perversas jugadoras?_—pensó bastante sorprendido. Entonces un pequeño detalle lo golpeó de lleno—Tu no andarás transitando ese barrio ¿Verdad?—le cuestionó a su hermanita.

—Para nada—respondió Ginny hipócritamente—por ahora lo único que me interesa es estar enfocada en mi juego—aclaró ante la mirada suspicaz del pelirrojo.

El sonido de las llaves al abrir la puerta los alertó de que Hermione estaba de regreso.

—¿Cenas con nosotros?—preguntó Ginny llamando su atención tan pronto como abrió la puerta. La castaña la miró y entonces recordó que Ron aun seguía en el apartamento.

_—Genial—_resopló para sus adentros, sin embargo por fuera únicamente se encogió los hombros y caminó hacia la mesa para tomar asiento lejos de la silla del pelirrojo que la miraba fijamente.

—No sabíamos si regresabas pronto, por eso comenzamos sin ti—dijo Ron por sacar conversación, obligándola a dirigirle la mirada. Entonces se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos azules mirándola de una manera que comenzaba a perturbarla.

—Esta bien, no me molesta—le aseguró esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa. Odiaba darse cuenta que no podía mantener el control mientras él estaba a su alrededor.

—Supongo que no ha ido bien el _asunto_ ¿No?—preguntó Ginny ajena a la situación, por lo que Hermione la maldijo internamente.

—No quiero hablar de eso—dijo evadiendo el tema. Lo último que le faltaba era que Ron se enterara de esa nueva faceta suya. Sin embargo, Ron únicamente pudo notar como sus mejillas se coloreaban ante la mención del _asunto_.

—_No tienes la conciencia tranquila ¿Eh?_—pensó mirándola disimuladamente y un extraño malestar le invadió el pecho.

—¿Cómo te fue con el asunto de tus boletos?—preguntó la castaña cambiando de tema.

—Me los cambiaron para mañana—dijo después de darle un trago a su cerveza.

—¿Entonces no se supone que no deberías estar bebiendo?—le regañó Hermione escandalizada.

—¿Quien eres la policía de las cervezas?—preguntó Ron de manera sardónica sorprendiendo a la castaña.

—No, pero tu hermana tiene que presentar ciertas pruebas ¿Sabes?—rebatió sin importarle de quien se trataba. Ella no era de la clase de personas que dejaba pasar esta clase de tonterías, ¡Ginny podría ser suspendida!.

Ron la miró con suspicacia, ¡Esta mujer era una descarada!. Tomar una cerveza que muy probablemente no marcara ningún indicador en las pruebas de doping era un crimen, pero tener sexo casual estaba bien.

—Si, supongo que es uno de los pecados más grandes que existen—dijo sin poder contener cierta ironía. Hermione sintió sus mejillas encenderse ¿Quién se creía para burlarse de ella?

—Bueno, bueno, tampoco es para tanto—intervino Ginny ante la extraña tensión—la verdad es que no va a afectar en nada Hermione, no es como si lleváramos toda la noche tomando; una cerveza realmente no va a hacer la diferencia—dijo de manera conciliadora, pues conocía tanto a Ron como a Hermione y por alguna extraña razón presentía que ninguno iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

La chimenea comenzó a chispear rompiendo la disputa, y después de unos instantes, el rostro del entrenador de las Harpies apareció de entre las llamas verdes.

—Weasley, ¿Donde estas?—preguntó de manera hosca el hombre de bigote negro azabache con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Ginny suspiró con resignación y se levantó para hablar con el hombre.

—Maison ¿Te parece si hablamos en el despacho?—dijo la pelirroja, por lo cual la cabeza del entrenador desapareció de la chimenea.—Creo que voy a tener que dejarlos por un momento—dijo con fastidio antes de pasar de largo hacia el corredor.

—No hay problema—respondió de manera automática Hermione, sin embargo Ron levantó las cejas de manera irónica mientras regresaba la mirada hacia los desechables de comida que descansaban en la mesa con una sonrisa cínica. Fuera de lo que se esperaba por tratarse de un completo desconocido, Hermione se sintió de alguna manera retada por esa actitud.

—¿Acaso dije algo que te pareciera particularmente gracioso?—preguntó con sorna la castaña.

—Para nada, una mujer tan seria como tú jamás podría decir esa clase de cosas—dijo con cierta pulla—¿No es así intachable funcionaria del ministerio?—aquello fue como una bofetada con guante blanco.

—Efectivamente—respondió con el mismo tono—aunque a lo mejor una persona con tus características no podría decir lo mismo—contraatacó.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso?—replicó mirándola con una intensidad que provocó que a Hermione se le fuera el aliento dejándola repentinamente sin palabras. Se aclaró la garganta apartando la mirada y se sentó derecha sobre su silla.

—Nada en particular—dijo intentando sonar neutral.

—No me pareció así—insistió picado por la manera en que había dicho aquello. Hermione se mojó los labios nerviosa buscando algún escape, sin embargo esa simple acción había conseguido que la tensión que existía en el cuerpo de Ron se transformara en una poderosa llamarada que mezclada con la adrenalina que el enojo (que era el sentimiento que anteriormente ocupaba su cuerpo) había disparado comenzara a arderle en las venas.

—Me dio la impresión de que buscabas ofenderme cuando hiciste referencia a mi trabajo—reconoció tensa por la extraña mirada en los ojos del pelirrojo. Después ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Hermione sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón se mantuvo paralizada en su lugar.

—Maison es un estúpido—se quejó Ginny después de unos incómodos minutos de profundo silencio cerrando de un portazo el despacho.

—Me voy a dormir—anunció Hermione levantándose de su silla como impulsada por un resorte, y sin decir nada más se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Ginny se sentó en la mesa sin darle mayor importancia al hecho de que Hermione se fuera a dormir (era lo habitual que se acostara temprano), y continuó quejándose de su entrenador, sin embargo Ron no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía, ya que su mente estaba en otro lugar. Uno al final del corredor.

Con un suspiro de resignación volvió a pensar en lo contradictoria que era Hermione. Ella era la que andaba por la vida rompiendo corazones, ¿Y se atrevía a juzgarlo por su estilo de vida?. _Tal vez en realidad no sea mujer para mi_ pensó desmoralizado. Una cosa era que los polos opuestos se atrajeran, pero otra muy distinta que dos universos completamente paralelos intentaran coincidir cuando no existía ni el más mínimo interés de una de las partes en que aquello ocurriera. Ron aventó la tapa de su cerveza hacia el otro lado de la mesa y entonces se puso de pie para comenzar a recoger los platos más por hacer algo.

—Mañana viajo temprano—le dijo Ginny logrando que por primera vez en los minutos que llevaba hablando le prestara atención—supongo que no voy a poder avisarle a mamá que me voy ¿Lo harías por mi?

—Claro—le aseguró Ron llevando los vasos al fregadero con cierto fastidio. Definitivamente ver a su madre nunca representaba un alivio. Miró por la ventana pensando en la reprimenda que le daría por continuar con su vida de _vagancia_ en lugar de pensar ya en sentar cabeza. Bufó mirando de manera distraída a los coches que transitaban la calle; entonces notó algo que lo hizo quedar helado. Parpadeó un par de veces temiendo estar equivocado, pero no era así: Justo desde esa ventana, se veía claramente la calle por donde él pasaba corriendo todos los días. Sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo de el desayuno vino a su mente:

_—Tu ventana da una buenas vista de la calle—dijo Ron observando distraídamente hacia la afluencia de gente._

_—Esa es una de las cosas que más le gustan a Hermione del apartamento—agregó Ginny._

—_¿Será posible?_—pensó con una energía renovada recorriéndole el cuerpo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se giró hacia su hermanita disimulando una sonrisa.

—¿Podrías prestarme tu llave de repuesto para ducharme unos días aquí?—le preguntó demasiado elocuente, por lo que Ginny frunció el ceño mirándolo de manera suspicaz—Es que la cañería de mi edificio tiene problemas, y nos van a cortar el agua. Te prometo que sólo van a ser unos días—aseguró.

—Ron, eres un mago—le dijo Ginny ante lo absurdo de la petición.

—Pero mi casera no—respondió con obviedad—si lo intento reparar con magia alguien podría notarlo—Ginny sopesó su excusa por un momento.

—Buen punto—concedió aun un poco renuente—pero si va a ser así, trata de que tus visitas sean alrededor de las nueve, cuando Hermione se haya ido al trabajo.

—Tenlo por seguro—dijo con el tono más neutral que pudo obligarse a adoptar—tu compañera de apartamento ni siquiera va a notar mi presencia—El corazón de Ron latía como un tambor dentro de su pecho ante la expectación. Ahora sólo le quedaba comprobar su teoría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como cada mañana, Hermione se despertó y después de desperezarse entró al baño para lavarse la cara. Mientras estaba en su ritual matutino, se miró al espejo pensando en lo enredada que su vida se estaba convirtiendo.

—Toda esta locura es innecesaria—se dijo tomando una toalla para secarse el rostro.

Salió del baño aun sintiéndose un poco adormilada, debido a que la noche anterior no había podido pegar el ojo pensando en que la tentación estaba más cerca que nunca. Bufó ante lo absurdo que eso sonaba ahora que estaba fuera del peligro y entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta sin cuidado.

—Buenos días—dijo la voz de Ron provocándole un susto de infarto. Con el cuerpo un poco tembloroso se giró hacia la puerta para verlo de frente.

—¿Q-que haces aquí?—le preguntó sumamente nerviosa, ya que estaban dentro de su cuarto.

—Creo que ambos sabemos lo que hago aquí—dijo sin pizca de vergüenza mientras avanzaba hasta ella.

—N-no creo q-que

—¿Qué?, ¿Creíste que no iba a notarlo?—le dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa que hizo a Hermione temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Y-yo…

—Tranquila—le dijo tomándole la mejilla con una mano y con la otra su cintura obligándola a acortar la distancia—no te voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras—susurró a centímetros de su rostro mientras el corazón de Hermione latía desaforado. La castaña clavó la mirada en aquellos carnosos labios que le hablaban a centímetros de los suyos permitiéndole sentir el aliento sobre su piel—Ambos sabíamos que esto tenía que pasar—le dijo antes de hundir sus labios en los de Hermione y comenzar a devorarlos en un apasionado beso.

Una sensación de vértigo hizo a Hermione sobresaltarse y entonces sintió el duro suelo impactar contra su costado obligándola a despertarse. Se puso inmediatamente de pie y miró a su alrededor un poco atontada.

—Estaba soñando—murmuró llegando a la conclusión de que la maravillosa escena que estaba viviendo unos segundos antes había sido producto de su subconsciente—Maldición…—soltó por lo bajo sintiendo su piel aun caliente debido a lo vívido de las sensaciones, el tacto del pelirrojo sobre su piel, sus labios…

Hermione tragó saliva y dio un profundo suspiro. _Estoy volviendo a la pubertad_ pensó derrotada mientras salía del cuarto con dirección al baño. Debía hacerse cargo de un húmedo asunto.

Cuando salió del baño después de su ducha fría, la castaña se dispuso a desayunar despotricando contra la farsa que realmente era la autosugestión. ¡Su maldita mente estaba fallando en controlar a sus alocadas hormonas!. Recordó la manera en que la mirada del pelirrojo le había puesto los pelos de punta, y se encontró sumida en su desgracias cuando un pensamiento le asaltó la mente: por mucho que buscara evitar el asunto, Ron no iba a dejar de ser hermano de Ginny, y por lo tanto siempre tendría el derecho a visitarla cuando quisiera, y eso implicaría que a lo mejor se apareciera por el apartamento de vez en cuando, sin que ella—Hermione Granger— pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para impedirlo.

—_Siempre puedo contar con tener algún asunto pendiente en la oficina—_se reconfortó tomando su tazón de cereal vacío para ponerlo en el fregadero, y entonces, mientras lavaba los trastes volvió a ocurrir: Inevitablemente levantó la vista y sin ser realmente consciente de que lo estaba esperando, su mirada se posó ávida en la figura pelirroja con aquella sudadera azul que la enloquecía. El calor del sueño se intensifico mientras de manera descarada estudiaba cada parte del cuerpo de aquel hermoso hombre.

_—Ginny va a matarte_—se recordó sintiendo su pulso acelerado.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

Tal y como si supiera que lo observaba, el pelirrojo miró directamente a su posición y esbozó aquella arrebatadora sonrisa mientras reducía un poco la velocidad. La respiración de Hermione se detuvo por un momento mientras todo su cuerpo se convertía en una caliente masa de nervios.

Sin detenerse, él regresó la mirada al frente y entonces reanudó su marcha.

—Por las barbas de Merlín—murmuró la castaña llevándose una mano a la altura del pecho. Iba a terminar volviéndose loca.

Por su parte Ron se detuvo tan pronto dio vuelta en la esquina contraria a la calle de Hermione, y con una enorme sonrisa triunfal se felicito al constatar que sus sospechas habían sido completamente acertadas. El día anterior cuando había visto aquel ventanal la duda le había surgido con una necesidad casi enferma de saber si ella lo había visto antes por ahí. Se había gastado toda la noche anterior pensando en cada detalle de la conversación del desayuno, y los comentarios algo fuera de lugar que ella había dicho le habían dado la pista, pero en este momento todo quedaba confirmado.

Era el destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Weasley!—gritó Maison ordenándole a Ginny descender hasta el pasto. La pelirroja bufó exasperada y obedeció.

—¡Maldita sea, Weasley! ¡Si continuas cometiendo ese tipo de faltas, es seguro que en el partido real van a sacar tu maldito trasero directo a las bancas!—Ginny parpadeó sin entender y miró hacia el campo de juego donde una de sus compañeras, Sarah Mcdonald, se acomodaba los protectores después de haber colapsado contra una de las barreras de contención. Frunció el ceño extrañada, no recordaba haber embestido tan fuertemente—¡Será mejor que hagas a tu cerebro regresar al juego, porque si continúas jugando en automático vas a mandar a todo el equipo de regreso a Londres en camilla!—la pelirroja únicamente asintió. Realmente no estaba ausente por nada en particular, sólo se había distraído por un momento pensando en que Sarah había comenzado a salir con un chico que ahora iba a pedir su mano en matrimonio y eso (a su parecer) podría costarles el campeonato. El matrimonio era una de esas pestes que cada determinado tiempo diezmaba la alineación de las Harpies. Sin embargo su intención nunca había sido mandarla a la barrera de contención. Montó su escoba y con un fuerte impulso se elevó nuevamente hasta su posición.

—¿Sin resentimientos?—le preguntó a Sarah quien ya había regresado a su posición en el ala derecha de la cancha contraria, ya que ella formaba parte del que hoy fungía como el equipo contrario.

—Para nada, fue un accidente—respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa que hizo a Ginny sentirse molesta. Sarah no se daba cuenta de los muchos problemas en que esa maldita sonrisa bobalicona había metido al equipo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Señorita Granger—llamó Kinsgley haciéndola salir de sus caóticos pensamientos. Entonces notó que todos en la mesa la observaban como si fuera un bicho raro. Se tensó sobre su asiento y carraspeó incómoda.

A buena hora su maldita mente decidía comenzar a tener el control sobre su cuerpo. Sin perder más el tiempo comenzó a explicar las nuevas adaptaciones que se habían manejado en la junta pasada para las prestaciones al retiro de los sueldos a los elfos que llevaban más de sesenta años laborando con una familia o institución.

El debate encarnizado no se hizo esperar.

Hermione realmente no entendía porqué la mayoría de la comunidad mágica continuaba tan renuente a este tipo de cambios lógicos en las mejoras a la condición de vida de las criaturas mágicas. Tal vez no fueran humanos, pero merecían condiciones de vida dignas.

Un mago barrigón objetó con tanta vehemencia que al aporrear su mano sobre la mesa hizo que todos los vasos dieran un salto por el impacto. Esa clase de personas eran quienes menos derecho a replicar tenían, en opinión de Hermione, pues seguramente era un maldito narcisista que tenía a alguna familia de elfos al servicio de su costosa mansión y no quería pagar el precio justo por el servicio. _Mezquino ignorante_ despotricó Hermione internamente mientras escuchaba la sarta de estupideces que aquel hombre continuaba dando en inconfundibles patadas de ahogado para evitar que estas modificaciones se llevaran a cabo. Disimuladamente la castaña dirigió una mirada a Kingsley quien parecía opinar lo mismo que ella, ya que miraba a aquel hombre con una expresión rígida.

Dos brujas más dieron sus puntos de vista sobre las modificaciones, pero al contrario del brujo barrigón, ellas habían expuesto su análisis FODA y habían llegado a la conclusión de que a pesar de se un inconveniente para los bolsillos de las personas que requerían de los servicios de estas criaturas, era lo más justo para continuar con una coexistencia fundamentada en los valores de igualdad de oportunidades que todos los seres vivos deberían tener.

—¡Pero si sólo son bestias!—bramó el hombre nuevamente descontrolado.

—Señor McGuffin, si continua con esta actitud me temo que tendré que pedirle que se retire—advirtió Kingsley y el hombre se enfurruño en su asiento con la cara roja como un tomate debido a la furia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron miró hacia el reloj de la cocina y se preguntó cuanto más tardaría Hermione en llegar. No había podido contra sus impulsos de volver a verla, por lo cual en este momento se hallaba sentado en la sala del apartamento que la castaña compartía con su hermanita hecho un manojo de nervios.

Respiró profundo y se puso de pie. Tenía que empezar a controlarse si no quería ahuyentarla tan pronto como ella cruzara la puerta.

Se paseó por el lugar en un intento de controlar los nervios, y detuvo su andar justo frente a la ventana. _Su ventana favorita_ pensó con una enorme sonrisa naciendo en sus labios. Entonces su corazón comenzó a latir emocionado. Caminó hacia el estéreo que estaba en el mueble decorativo de madera en la pared principal de la sala en un intento de sofocar su ataque de euforia y comenzó a revisar distraídamente los cd's que estaban a un costado del aparato.

_Música de chicas_ dictaminó resoplando divertido.

Revisó todos los compactos hasta que llegó a uno en particular que le pareció chocante debido a que a diferencia de los otros no tenía la foto de un hombre en la portada, si no que estaba únicamente una nota en la cuja transparente que rezaba: _para relajarse_. Ron frunció el ceño, lo separó del montón que dejó sobre la mesita, y se dispuso a escucharlo.

Tan pronto el aparato reconoció el disco y comenzó a reproducirlo, unos extraños gemidos comenzaron a sonar haciéndolo sobresaltarse. Miró nuevamente la cuja y revisó el reverso. En una lista de canciones hecha a mano, indicaba aquella canción como _Cream_.

_—¿Qué diablos es esto?—_pensó escuchando las primeras líneas le canción. Definitivamente podía imaginarse a que tipo de _Relajación_ iba dedicado este disco y la duda de no saber si era de su hermana o de Hermione lo hizo entrar en una encrucijada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Eres una guerrera!—le gritó eufórica la jefa del departamento de regulación de leyes mágicas mientras la castaña bajaba dificultosamente del auto debido a que sus piernas no seguían las órdenes de su cerebro. Al estar en la escarpa levantó el brazo en una señal de triunfo y todas la mujeres del auto aullaron emocionadas. Definitivamente era una imagen que no se veía todos los días, pero la ocasión lo había ameritado. A final de cuentas no todos los días se le gana la partida a una sarta de imbéciles conservadores que creen que porque sus padres y sus abuelos fueron fundadores del ministerio van a hacer lo que quieran.

—¡Te mereces divertirte muñeca!—gritó salvajemente una de las señoras que iba en el asiento trasero—¡Disfruta por nosotras, tú que aun tienes edad!—agregó provocando que todas comenzaran a carcajearse. Hermione sonrió tontamente negando con la cabeza y entonces se despidió moviendo la mano torpemente. El auto arrancó y lo último que la castaña pudo escuchar antes de que el auto diera vuelta en a esquina fueron las notas de _Faith_ de George Michael.

Casi dando tumbos subió la escalera y con la visión doble luchó por meter la llave en la cerradura.

—Deberían hacerlas más grandes—musitó aun forcejeando por introducirla en la ranura. Cuando por fin lo logró entrar al apartamento notó que había dejado la luz de la cocina encendida.

_Ginny va a matarme—_pensó por centésima vez en el día y caminó hacia el sofá. Entonces se encontró con la última imagen en el planeta que se hubiese esperado encontrarse. Totalmente ajeno a su presencia, Ron dormía profundamente en el sofá largo de la sala.

Con el corazón lleno de ternura, Hermione se hincó a la altura del rostro del pelirrojo y le colocó una mano sobre la mejilla visible.

—Me voy a ir al infierno—le susurró la castaña acariciándole la mandíbula suavemente con el pulgar.

—Llévame contigo—le dijo él haciéndola sobresaltar. Ron abrió los ojos para mirarla fijamente y se encontró con aquellos ojos marrones observándolo de cerca.

—No sabes cuanto quisiera—le confesó ella tocando ahora los labios del pelirrojo con su pulgar. Ron abrió levemente los labios y lo besó suavemente provocando que la castaña cerrara los ojos extasiada ante esa sensación.

—¿Qué te detiene?—le preguntó con un tono cálido que a Hermione se le antojó demasiado cercano, por lo cual abrió los ojos nuevamente con una difusa alarma de advertencia sonando a la distancia en su aturdida conciencia, mientras observaba aquellos profundos ojos azules a centímetros de su rostro.

—Eres un completo desconocido—reconoció comenzando a respirar con dificultad.

—Eso es porque tienes muy mala memoria—le dijo él rozando su nariz contra la suya.

—No hagas eso—le suplicó en un susurro casi mudo debido a que sus cuerdas vocales ya no le respondían coherentemente. El pelirrojo se puso de pie, tomándola de las manos en una implícita invitación a hacer lo mismo. Era difícil negarse a aquellos brillantes ojos azules. Él nuevamente acortó la distancia entre ellos hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro.

—No te preocupes, aquí no va a pasar nada que tú no quieras—le aseguró en un cálido susurró que hizo su aliento descansar sobre los labios de ella, dándole una sensación de deja vú que le estremeció la piel.

—Ese es el problema—le replicó sonando atormentada. Y entonces lo sintió rozar levemente sus labios.

—No soy la clase de hombres a la que estas acostumbrada—reconoció el pelirrojo—pero te prometo que no tengo ninguna mala intención—Hermione se mordió el labio conteniéndose a duras penas de devorarle los labios—me encantaría tenerte en mi vida para siempre—le susurró rozándole nuevamente los labios y sin previo aviso los apresó en un apasionado beso. Llevado por la adrenalina Ron la levantó del suelo y ella aprovechó para entrelazar las piernas alrededor su cintura.

Sin perder el equilibrio el pelirrojo la recostó sobre el mueble y siguió besándola apasionadamente mientras se colocaba con dificultad entre sus piernas (debido al inconveniente corte de su falda) para poder recorrerla a sus anchas.

Hermione introdujo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él ansiosa de sentirlo. Había fantaseado tantas veces con ello que ahora sentía la imperante necesidad de hacerlo. Ron gimió contra sus labios al sentir sus manos frías recorriéndolo y una inminente erección se hizo presente provocando que se le abultaran los pantalones comenzando a estorbarle. De manera descontrolada comenzó a besar la tersa piel del cuello de la castaña ansioso por saborear cada centímetro de su piel.

En medio de un gemido de placer Hermione sintió como los labios de Ron se hacían camino entre su blusa hasta llegar al borde de la copa de su brasier.

—A mi cuarto—ordenó la castaña hundiendo sus manos entre sus cabellos rojo fuego. Ron obedeció sin chistar y la levantó en vilo para llevarla en brazos hasta su cama. Durante el camino la castaña continuó llenándolo de besos haciéndole un poco complicado continuar sin ceder a su necesidad de acorralarla contra una pared y hacerla suya ahí mismo, sin embargo el tenía claro que no quería únicamente tener sexo con ella. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperándolo, que no pensaba conformarse con nada menos que poseerla por completo.

Giró la perilla con dificultad y con una patada abrió completamente la puerta para darse paso.

Con toda la delicadeza que pudo recostó a Hermione sobre la cama y esta vez lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de esa maldita falda para nuevamente abrirse camino entre sus piernas. Para él era una deliciosa agonía tomarse el tiempo para disfrutar cada una de sus caricias y sus besos. Se separó unos centímetros de ella y con las yemas de sus dedos le acarició el mentón recorriéndola hasta llegar al escote que formaban los botones sueltos de su blusa de uniforme. Con las manos temblándole de emoción desabotonó lentamente la blusa notando la respiración entre cortada de ella mientras la piel de su abdomen se iba revelando.

—No sabes lo mucho que eh soñado con esto—le confesó acariciándole suavemente la piel del vientre. Al mirarla a los ojos pudo ver el deseo reflejado en los ojos marrones de Hermione, haciendo que el suyo propio comenzara a consumirlo. Entonces nuevamente una poderosa erección se hizo presente reclamando la intimidad de la castaña.

Con una lentitud tortuosa, Ron continuó el recorrido de sus dedos hasta llegar a la zona íntima de Hermione, que para su completa satisfacción, se encontraba completamente húmeda al tacto por debajo de la tela de algodón que lo separaba de un contacto directo. Sin más preámbulos se deshizo de la prenda que se interponía entre aquella gloriosa humedad y él. Hermione se incorporó un poco para continuar besándolo, y aprovechó para por fin retirarle la camisa. Ron entonces le retiró también la blusa por completo.

Hermione posó una mano sobre su pecho desnudo.

—Sí eres un adonis—reconoció respirando pesadamente.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido—dijo Ron con una sonrisa antes de nuevamente comenzar a devorarle los labios en un apasionado beso. Hermione llevó sus manos hacia la ancha espalda de Ron y comenzó a recorrerla hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual apretó con fuerza provocando que la dura erección le rozara la zona íntima, aunque el tener los pantalones de por medio no era la experiencia más maravillosa, por lo cual de inmediato le abrió los pantalones indicándole que los quería fuera. Ron obedeció una vez más, solo que esta vez se levantó de la cama por completo para poder quitarse los pantalones de mezclilla sin ningún problema.

Tan pronto como el pelirrojo descubrió su vientre, Hermione pudo deleitarse con aquella enorme y pulsante erección que momentos antes había sentido de manera indirecta.

Movida por la curiosidad llevó una mano hacia ella provocando que el corazón de Ron comenzara a latir de manera irregular. Con un gemido de placer el pelirrojo cerró los ojos mientras ella movía la mano en un torturador vaivén que provocó que su erección se pusiera aun más dura de lo que ya estaba.

_—_Será mejor que te detengas—le pidió Ron con la voz ronca de deseo—no queremos que la fiesta se acabe aun—aclaró con una sonrisa presuntuosa, entonces le retiró la mano de su miembro y nuevamente se cernió sobre ella—Definitivamente es otra la manera en la que quiero que esto termine—le confesó uniendo sus labios en un profundo beso. El pelirrojo hizo rozar su dura erección sobre la intimidad de Hermione, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella reaccionara inmediatamente reclamando tenerlo de una buena vez. Sin embargo Ron tenía otros planes. Se tomó la erección y con suavidad comenzó a frotarla sobre el clítoris de ella provocando que gimiera de placer.

—Por favor—pidió ella mientras clavaba las uñas en su espalda.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—preguntó con malicia mientras continuaba con su trabajo. Realmente valía la pena la tortura que le estaba provocando a ambos si el resultado era la gloria de escucharla suplicando por él.

—Entra—le urgió ahora oprimiéndole el trasero.

—Quiero escucharte pedirlo como se debe—le ordenó mirándola fijamente a los ojos marrones.

—Hazme el amor Ron—le pidió provocando que cada poro del cuerpo de él se estremeciera. Entonces, sin poder contenerlo más entró en su húmeda intimidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Ron se despertó aquella mañana, se encontró recostado sólo sobre la cama del cuarto de Hermione. Con un amargo sabor en la boca se sentó sobre la cama y vio que la castaña había limpiado a conciencia la escena de los hechos.

—¿Cree que así se me va a borrar lo que paso?—soltó sintiéndose ofendido.

Estaba claro que ella pensaba continuar con sus juegos. Pero él no pensaba permitírselo. A partir de ahora ella sería suya y de nadie más.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-**

**Ya sé que eso de terminar los capítulos de manera malvada es una mala costumbre mía, pero juro que tiene una muy buena razón de ser (no sólo es por hacer maldad :D).**

**Esperaré con ancias sus reviews, ya que esta es la primera escena de sexo explícito que escribo en la vida. Estoy verdaderamente nerviosa.**

**Espero saber de ustedes…**

**CIAO**

**Ahora responderé reviews para quellas lectoras que no tienen cuenta:**

**Inmaru**: Que alegra que te haya matado de risa el primer capítulo, y que en general la historia este siendo de tu agrado; créeme Hermione también se ha quedado picadísima con lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora jejejejejejje. Un enorme saludo y espero que esta capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado... espero leer de ti, me alegra el día saber que les parece la historia.

**PAQUI:** jejejejjejeje por algunas extraña razón creo que para cuando llegues a leer la respuesta al review anterior los calores se te habrán subido a la cabeza jajajajajajajajajjajajajajaj jajajaja. Esta es una de las razones por las que no se le apareció repentinamente cuando escuchó lo de Cormac... bien dicen que el que persevera alcanza :D...

Te sorprendería saber que el choque no fue precisamente por el beso... pero eso sería Spoilear por que yo lo sé y ustedes no jajajajajajjajajajajajajja...

En fin, imagino que esa inocente sudadera azul que tu papá te regalo ya no la volverás a ver con los mismos ojos jajajajjaja (es broma jejejje).

Te mando muchos saludos y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. :D

CIAO.


	4. Hazme sentir que no me equivoco

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, es de nuestra diosa Jo Rowling... todo lo demás es producto de mi traumada y viciosa mente...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno bueno, es bastante tarde y me ando durmiendo un poco, por lo que seré breve: aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y no quieran matarme por haber tardado en actualizar… espero que comprendan que a veces el trabajo no da mucho espacio para escribir, pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí esta. Muchísimas gracias a todos las personas que leen la historia, su apoyo me ayuda a seguir adelante, y también a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior, sus reviews me hacen sonreír feliz, y definitivamente me encanta leer lo que lo que opinan de lo que ocurre capítulo a capítulo. Bueno, sin más por agregar:**

**Disfruten del capitulo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Solo es Sexo**

**4**

**Hazme sentir que no me equivoco**

Esa mañana sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba casi el doble de lo común. Pero entonces esa molesta voz en su cabeza (que últimamente le hablaba con la voz de Ginny diciéndole muy a menudo que se iba a ir al infierno por traicionar su amistad) le recordaba que tal vez se debiera a la culpa que cargaba encima. Como no pudo desayunar en su casa (porque seguramente su paladar decidiera prescindir de los alimentos comunes y decidiera _comer_ otra clase de _manjar_), había tenido que pasar a la cafetería que estaba a algunas cuadras del apartamento para comprar algo de comer y tomar el desayuno en el coche (debido a su _celebración_ con bombo y platillo de la noche anterior se había levantado tardísimo para ir al trabajo).

Mientras se encontraba esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde, miró hacia una pareja que cruzaba frente a su auto; venían tomados de la mano mientras él le susurraba algo al oído que inmediatamente provocaba a su acompañante esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Hermione bufó comenzando a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el volante. ¿Cuándo más tardaría el maldito semáforo? Dio un profundo suspiro para amainar su recientemente descubierta faceta irascible (por lo general ella era de esa clase de personas que encontraba poco práctico hacer corajes por cosas cotidianas que escapaban de su control). Miró hacia su muñeca y se encontró una marca levemente moreteada. Sin poder evitarlo su mente viajó hacia horas antes donde había sido forjada entre los suaves y carnosos labios de su pelirrojo de sudadera azul.

_—Ron_—se repitió mentalmente con una leve sonrisa naciendo en sus labios.

_—Quiero escucharte pedirlo como se debe—le ordenó Ron mirándola fijamente a los ojos marrones. En realidad no podía negarse a nada en ese momento, su cuerpo se encontraba en medio de un infierno que sólo aquel hombre era capaz de apagar. En sus ojos pudo ver la determinación y la pasión con la que él le preguntaba aquello, y por alguna extraña razón su mente solo pudo hilar una frase que sin ser capaz de reprimirla, salió de sus labios dando voz a todo ese orgasmo de sensaciones que la estaban consumiendo._

_—Hazme el amor Ron—le pidió y entonces se vio atrapada en aquellos ojos de un profundo azul que en ese momento se mostraban transparentes para ella. Él le pertenecía. Esta sensación solo hizo más potente el golpe de placer que la llenó por completo al sentirlo entrar en su intimidad._

El sonido del claxon de varios autos que esperaban a que avanzara la sacaron de sus recuerdos sobresaltándola. Maldijo por lo bajo y metió la velocidad para avanzar. Definitivamente estaba regresando a su preadolescencia de una manera que incluso a su yo de quince años le daría vergüenza. En este momento sentía como el simple recuerdo de la noche anterior la había alterado de pies a cabeza.

—Merlín Hermione, contrólate—se regañó antes de cambiar nuevamente la velocidad. A este paso tendría que borrarse la memoria para poder escapar del tormento que Ron comenzaba a representar.

_Pero anoche no te parecía así—_le dijo esa odiosa vocecilla nuevamente metiéndose en donde nadie la llamaba.

La verdad es que en este momento no estaba segura de nada. Es verdad, la noche anterior había sido fantástica, pero definitivamente había estado completamente mal. Ron era prácticamente un desconocido, por lo que su mente se llenaba con el remordimiento de nuevamente haber tenido sexo casual con un extraño. Definitivamente era algo que debía dejar de hacer; ahora debido a su maldito lapsus alcohólico no podría mirar a ese hombre a la cara sin morir de la vergüenza, y que decir de lo que esto le iba a hacer a su amistad con Ginny si salía a la luz.

Se mordió el labio nuevamente recordándolo dormido a su lado después de la exhaustiva sesión de sexo en la que se habían visto envueltos minutos antes, y con pesar tuvo entonces que reconocer que mirarlo a la cara no iba a ser su mayor problema, si no lo imposible que iba a ser huir de él cuando lo que en realidad le provocaba eran ganas de brincarle en cima como niña a su juego del parque de atracciones favorito, y repetir una y otra vez la experiencia. Un malestar le invadió al darse cuenta de que era muy probable que a partir de ahora, él no la viera sino como una caliente que se tiraba al primero que le encendiera las hormonas lo suficiente para revolcarse con él como una cualquiera.

Con este desalentador pensamiento aparcó para continuar su camino a pie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La victoria de aquel partido había sido arrolladora, y definitivamente eso merecía una gran celebración; razón por la cual Ginny y el resto de las Harpies habían decidido escabullirse a recibir los honores de la victoria como se debía: en un antro bebiéndose la victoria hasta morir.

—Creo que la pesca va a ser buena esta noche—comentó Amanda Thompson mientras daba una rápida revisión a los prospectos más cercanos.

Caminaron hacia la barra, y tan pronto como terminaron de ordenar un tipo se acercó a Ginny.

—Tú eres Ginny Weasley, cazadora de las Harpies—le dijo el hombre afirmando la información con un tono que a la pelirroja se le antojo demasiado provocativo.

—Y tú eres un tipo en el montón que quiere acostarse conmigo—le dijo antes de hacer una mueca de lástima—pero hoy no estoy de humor para castaños, así que ahórrate el esfuerzo.

El hombre la miró con el rostro desencajado y después de esperar unos minutos se retiró humillado debido a que todo el equipo acababa de comenzar a reírse de él.

—Eres implacable Weasley—le felicitó Rebeca Stuart y entonces levantó una copa clamando un brindis—por la libertad—vociferó consiguiendo un aullido por parte de las otras, bueno, todas excepto Sarah Mcdonald que simplemente sonreía sin levantar la copa.

—Vamos Sarah, no seas aguafiestas—se quejó Amanda—bien dicen que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Sarah volvió a sonreír de manera cortés.

—Pero yo lo sabría, y la verdad no le veo necesidad cuando en John tengo todo lo que busco—explicó antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida.

—El amor causa estragos en la personalidad—opinó Rebeca con una mueca de asco que hizo a todas echar una carcajada.

—No lo creo así—opinó Chasidy Wright la tercera cazadora titular del equipo.

—Chasidy, tu ves bondad hasta en la maldita secadora que te pasó a electrocutar hace seis meses—se burló Amanda.

—Bueno, todos tienen derecho a cometer errores, y mi secadora no es la excepción—excusó encogiéndose los hombros. Si Ginny no la conociera bien, diría que aquello era una broma. Pero por desgracia si la conocía, y debido a los años que llevaba de conocerla, sabía que la chica no bromeaba, y que de verdad consideraba que el endemoniado objeto había actuado presa de una confusión.

—_Tal vez creyó que era un ladrón_ —les había explicado cuando llegó al día siguiente de su patético accidente al entrenamiento con las puntas del cabello levemente chamuscadas— _es muy sensible y dudo mucho que de alguna otra manera hubiera actuado de esa manera_—Aquella vez todo el equipo había estallado en lágrimas de risa debido a que no podían parar de reír con la absurda explicación. Sólo a Chasidy se le podía ocurrir hechizar a su secadora para que tuviera vida propia porque se sentía sola después de romper con su novio en turno.

—Bueno, estamos perdiendo el punto de esta celebración—interrumpió Gianna Snow, la guardiana y capitana del equipo—creo que lo justo es que la autora de la mitad de los tantos, y pateadora máxima de traseros rusos sea la primera en realizar un brindis—Gianna le pidió al joven de la barra que llenara nuevamente la copa de Ginny y se la pasó con una exagerada reverencia. La pelirroja sonrió mirando como las otras jugadoras comenzaban a hacer exageradas inclinaciones ceremoniosas mientras esperaban que diera su brindis.

—Esta bien, esta bien—dijo calmando las desternillantes muestras de respeto (Amanda ahora besaba su mano libre como su fuera un tesoro preciado)—Creo que mi brindis, será por nosotras, y porque sigamos pateando muchos más traseros a nivel mundial—todas hicieron una bulla en aceptación, pero la pelirroja las silenció con un gesto de la mano para que le permitieran continuar—Y porque la mejor alineación que las Harpies han tenido desde que Gwenog Jones llevó a las Holyhead Harpies a la victoria del campeonato, continúe unida por muchas temporadas más. No importando los incovenientes que se interpongan en nuestro camino—agregó enviando una mirada significativa a Sarah quien se dio por aludida y únicamente asintió en respuesta—Salud—concluyó levantando su copa para que todas chocaran sus copas contra ella al grito de salud.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron entró a su casa e inmediatamente se dejó caer sobre el sofá individual. Suspiró ante el silencio que había en el lugar y frunció el ceño extrañado. Harry debería estar en casa. Se puso de pie y buscó por el lugar, hasta que halló una nota sostenida por un imán en la puerta del refrigerador.

_—Debo viajar a reunirme con Scamander por un extraño brote de abejas de aguijón rojo. Te veo dentro de dos días—_Ron arrugó la nota y la tiró a la basura. Justo cuando más lo necesitaba para ayudarlo a poner su cabeza en orden, se desaparecía. Dio un bufido y se encaminó a su cuarto.

Apenas a travesó la puerta se quitó la camisa y la aventó sobre la cama, pero un ardor a la altura de los omoplatos lo hizo ir hacia el espejo, sólo para comprobar, con una enorme sonrisa, que eran las marcas que las uñas de Hermione habían dejado sobre su carne. Se miró el cuello y encontró un par de marcas también.

—Bueno, si es el precio que hay que pagar para llegar al cielo—dijo extasiado por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Un denso y caliente sentimiento comenzó a nacer en su pecho mientras recordaba lo suave que se sentía la piel de Hermione en sus labios, y lo cálido y estrecho que era su interior. Repentinamente sintió que le faltaba el aire y la sangre de sus venas comenzaba a bombear con más fuerza. Casi podía saborear cada uno de sus gemidos mientras entraba y salía de ella. Había sido glorioso.

Tomó aire por la boca sintiéndose incapaz de continuar en pie debido a que sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle por la excitación, mientras unas fuertes nauseas se instalaban en su estómago a causa de las mariposas que revoloteaban en él.

—Hermione—suspiró sentándose en la cama—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?—se preguntó restregándose las manos sobre la cara y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Necesitaba volver a verla. Clavó la mirada en el techo sonriéndole al ventilador. El hecho de saber que ella le correspondía lo hacía sentir como un imbécil enamorado; aunque ella no supiera realmente quien era, y todo lo que ella significaba para él, de alguna extraña manera podía sentirlo. Aquella noche ella le había pedido que le hiciera el amor. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

_—Ella no busca una relación formal en este momento—_dijo la voz de Ginny disparándose en su cabeza trayendo la imagen de aquel hombre que la había ido a buscar_—por lo que a mi no me parece mal que explore sus horizontes—_continuó la voz de Ginny haciendo que sus tripas se retorcieran. El sólo pensar que ese tipo había podido probarla en toda su plenitud tal y como él lo había hecho, hizo que la furia le calentara el cuerpo.

Las dudas comenzaron a hacer mella en su anterior seguridad de que ella le correspondía. Tal vez aquella era una pose que tomaba con todos sus amantes en turno. Se sentó de golpe sobre la cama y apresó las sábanas entre sus manos fuertemente cerradas. Tenía que saber si se estaba equivocado.

Con la furia agitandose en su interior se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Hoy iba a responder todas y cada una de sus dudas, para lo cual debía hacerle una visita. De cualquier manera estar sólo no era su cosa favorita en el mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hermione—le llamó una voz varonil llamando su atención. Cuando miró hacia el dueño de la voz una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—¡Neville!—le dijo a manera de saludo poniéndose de pie para saludarlo. Rodeó su escritorio y le dio un fuerte abrazo—¿Qué te trae a la ciudad?

—Debo llevar a cabo algunos trámites para un par de jóvenes que planean introducir al país nabos tibetanos—explicó separándose de ella—así que como el departamento de regulación no está lejos de tu oficina decidí pasar y saludarte.

—E hiciste muy bien—sonrió dándole una ligera palmada en el hombro y entonces se giró para tomar su bolso—¿Qué te parece si te invito a almorzar?

—Bueno, sería grandioso porque me muero de hambre—reconoció él tocándose el estómago.

—Entonces no se diga más, nos vamos al Molino Viejo.

Salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hacia el Londres muggle mientras platicaban de trivialidades. Antes de cruzar por el área de chimeneas se toparon con Cormac Mclaggen, que le dirigió una mirada de resentimiento a Hermione.

—No quiero ser entrometido—dijo Neville mientras caminaban hacia el restaurant—pero aquel tipo parecía querer asesinarme ¿Me eh perdido de algo importante?—Hermione se mordió el labio un poco nerviosa. Neville era su mejor amigo, pero no sabía cómo iba a tomarse esta nueva faceta suya.

—Creo que mi vida se ha complicado—admitió. Neville levantó las cejas y ambos entraron al lugar, el host les asigno una mesa y la carta.

—Vuelvo en cuando estén listos para ordenar—les dijo el host y se retiró.

—¿Me vas a contar o quieres que comience a sacártelo palabra por palabra?—aquella era una clara advertencia; Hermione simplemente suspiró con resignación y le hizo un breve resumen de los sucesos que habían tenido lugar en la última semana.

—Ginny es una mala influencia para ti—fue lo primero que él dijo cuando terminó con su relato.

—Y eso no es lo peor del asunto—confesó mortificada.

—¿Hay más?

—El pelirrojo de la sudadera azul…—miró a su servilleta como si ahí fuera a encontrar alguna forma de hacer aquello menos terrible de lo que era. Inspiró con resignación y continuó—…pues… es algo así como el hermano de Ginny.

El silencio le pareció eterno mientras Neville le hacia escrutinio a su rostro comprobando que era Hermione Granger quien estaba frente a él y no alguien bajo los efectos de una poción multijugos, o peor aun, Hermione bajo la maldición imperius. Tras unos segundos más lo vio parpadear asimilando con asombro la nueva información.

—¿Cómo lograste escapar de la maldición asesina?—Aquello solo lo hizo peor. No es que no lo supiera, pero escucharlo de los labios de alguien más era mil veces peor.

—No lo sabe—confesó encontrando nuevamente su voz.

—Vaya, eso lo explica perfectamente—dijo Neville con cierto alivio—¿Cuándo te mudas?—La pregunta le cayó como bomba.

—Yo...no lo había considerado—admitió, e inmediatamente la pregunta le vino a la cabeza ¿Sería Ginny capaz de sacarla del apartamento?

—Bueno, aunque no te sacara a patadas del apartamento, no creo que fuera muy agradable vivir con el enemigo en casa—dijo él como si leyera sus pensamientos. Y con todo el dolor del alma Hermione tenía que darle la razón.

—No tiene porque enterarse—dijo entonces encontrando una luz al final del tunel—Es algo que no va a pasar a mas de una noche… un _desliz._

Neville negó suspirando con resignación. Si Hermione no se daba cuenta de lo afectada que lucía cuando hablaba de aquel tipo, no iba a ser él quien le rompiera la burbuja. Tomó un poco del vaso de agua que el mesero les había entregado cuando llegaron a la mesa, y la miró de manera significativa. Su deber de amigo se lo demandaba.

—Yo que tú me aseguraría de eso antes de dar las cosas por sentado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pista era un hervidero de gente, donde algunos bailaban y otros simplemente saltaban de un lado al otro contagiados del ambiente. Las Harpies eran obviamente el centro de atención, ya que eran parte de la realeza del quidditch y todo el mundo buscaba codearse con ellas.

—Me parece una lástima que ya no hagan música como la de antes—dijo Amanda mientras con una media vuelta le daba la espalda a su acompañante y comenzaba a menearse contra su cuerpo. Ginny negó levemente: Amanda no tenía remedio. Lo más probable era que en cuestión de minutos ese pobre hombre estuviera en una cama semi inconsciente.

Un repentino golpe por la espalda la hizo perder el equilibrio y resbalar hacia el suelo quedando en una pose ridícula.

—Lo lamento—dijo el causante de su accidente mientras lo sentía tomarla del brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Ten más cuidado—le aconsejó un poco de malas y entonces lo miró. El arrepentimiento por lo que acababa de decir la hizo sentirse una estúpida. El chico se acomodó un poco los lentes circulares que resguardaban sus ojos de un intenso verde, y con un gesto apenado le dijo:

—Te compraré una bebida para compensarte—Ginny sonrió aceptando la oferta y ambos salieron de la pista.

—Dos cervezas de mantequilla—pidió él tan pronto como llegaron a la barra, pero un segundo después se giró hacia ella mirándola como si se disculpara—¿Quieres otra cosa?—Ginny le sonrió encantada por la timidez con la que lo había dicho.

—Esta bien—lo vio relajar el rostro dibujando una sonrisa que le permitió ver su perfecta dentadura. Aquel hombre era bastante atractivo, aunque su cabello de aspecto indomable no entraba en la categoría de lo que solía llevarse a la cama, su perfecta actitud de caballero lo compensaba con creces. Inconscientemente lo miró de pies a cabeza repasando cada parte de su cuerpo. A decir verdad no estaba nada mal.

—Hay mucha gente, eh escuchado que es porque hay unas famosas jugadoras en el lugar—le dijo incómodo por como ella lo miraba. Después de un momento la pelirroja cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿No sabes quienes están en el lugar?—le cuestionó sorprendida.

—Eh… pues no estoy particularmente informado sobre la liga de quidditch—confesó de nuevo con ese tono de timidez. Ginny frunció el ceño ligeramente y su sonrisa se hizo más grande: Aquel definitivamente era un premio adicional.

—Pues yo tampoco eh… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?—le preguntó cayendo en cuenta que había olvidado ese detalle.

—No te lo eh dicho—respondió él extrañado—pero me llamo Harry.

—Ginny—le dijo ella extendiéndole la mano.

Cuando Harry le tomó la mano, una fuerte luz plateada entró al lugar alertándolos. Los murmullos de la gente mientras se habrían paso para dejar a aquella extraña cosa pasar, llenaron el lugar. Entonces la luz tomó forma de un venado y se paró frente a Sarah Mcdonald.

—_No podía dejar pasar un segundo más sin felicitarte amor. Sabía que ganarían, son las mejores_—hubo algunos grititos de emoción provenientes del público femenino—_Te mando todo mi amor, y estaré esperándote ansioso. Siempre tuyo, John_—después de esto último, la luz se desvaneció y el lugar rompió en aplausos.

—Supongo que ella es parte del equipo—dijo Harry con cierto humor.

—Yo también lo creo—dijo Ginny sonando más malhumorada de lo que pretendía. Aquello había sido demasiado para su propia salud. Harry la miró algo fuera de lugar por su actitud, por lo que la pelirroja recompuso el gesto y lo tomó del rostro sorprendiéndolo con la guardia baja.

—Tu boca y yo tenemos que tratar un asunto en privado—él la miró boquiabierto sin poder decir nada más antes de que ella le plantara un beso de lleno en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neville estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá de la sala cuando la puerta del apartamento de Hermione y Ginny se abrió abruptamente. Miró extrañado al hombre pelirrojo que acababa de aparecer entrando al lugar. El hombre miró a su alrededor y tan pronto sus ojos azules se toparon con la presencia del castaño sentado en el mueble, los vio arder como una especie de maldición imperdonable.

—¿Dónde esta Hermione?—preguntó agresivamente. Neville señaló el pasillo antes de decir:

—Bañándose.

Ron resopló como un toro y caminó echo una furia hacia donde Neville le había indicado. El castaño parpadeó confundido ¿Había visto bien?¿Acaso ese hombre iba hacia el baño?. Escuchó un breve grito de sorpresa y la puerta se cerró nuevamente. Entonces lo comprendió: ese era el hermano de Ginny.

—¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!—le preguntó Hermione alterada mientras se cubría con las manos lo poco que podía.

—Por favor, yo recorrí ese cuerpo palmo a palmo. No hay nada que no haya visto ya—le dijo sin pizca de vergüenza. Hermione se pegó a la pared de la ducha buscando poner distancia entre ellos, pero Ron dio dos grandes zancadas acorralándola contra la pared. Ella lo miró cohibida mientras sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza contra sus costillas.

—¿Quién es ese _tipo_?—le preguntó imprimiendo especial furia en la última palabra. Hermione sintió como las piernas le empezaron a temblar.

—No es de tu incumbencia—replicó ella intentando mantener el tipo. No quería demostrarle lo mucho que él ocasionaba en ella.

—¿Ayer estabas conmigo y hoy estas con él?—le preguntó mirándola de tal manera que sintió las piernas fallarle y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse—¿A él también le vas a pedir que te haga el amor?—aquellas palabras hicieron que algo en el interior de Hermione se encogiera.

—Neville es mi mejor amigo—le susurró—vino a visitarnos de Escocia.

Ron soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones sintiendo como la tensión en su cuerpo se reducía un poco. Se acercó a su rostro hasta estar a centímetros de distancia de sus labios, pudiendo claramente sentir como su respiración se aceleraba.

—¿Porque te fuiste esta mañana?—le preguntó con un tono cálido que derritió a Hermione por dentro.

_—Guarda un poco la compostura—_se reprendió internamente mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo el placer comenzando a consumirla por dentro. Tenía que detenerlo, se había prometido acabar con esto.

—Lo que pasó fue algo precipitado e irresponsable—le susurró, y lo sintió sonreír ya que estaba demasiado cerca de sus labios.

—A mi me pareció cualquier cosa menos precipitado—le dijo con un tono descarado y le rozó los labios.

—Ron—le susurró reuniendo los resquicios de voluntad que le quedaba—esto esta mal, sé que vamos a arrepentirnos—Él sonrió de nueva cuenta y unió sus labios a los de ella. El fuego golpeó a Hermione dejándola fuera de combate, lo único que en ese momento podía hacer era responder al mandato de aquellos labios que clamaban los suyos y le exigían responder con toda la intensidad que la consumía por dentro. Ron se pegó más a su cuerpo apretándola contra la pared, por lo cual Hermione pudo claramente sentir la enorme erección a través de sus pantalones, pero todo lo contrario a lo que se había prometido hacer para alejarse de él, se encontró a sí misma gimiendo contra aquellos deliciosos labios.

Sin previo aviso él se separó lo suficiente para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Eh hecho muchas cosas de las que no estoy particularmente orgulloso, pero esta te aseguro que no es una de ellas—la seguridad con la que dijo aquello la dejó mirándolo aturdida. Entonces se escucharon golpes en la puerta que la hicieron regresar a la realidad.

—Hermione, ¿Todo está bien?—preguntó la voz de Neville a través de la puerta, entonces Hermione aprovechó para escabullirse de entre los brazos de Ron y tomar una toalla con la cual se envolvió. Antes de responder o salir por la puerta, se giró hacia él y lo miró sin decir nada. Ron la vio morderse el labio inferior indecisa y entonces se dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar.

El pelirrojo se pasó la lengua por los labios saboreando el reciente contacto con los suaves labios de Hermione.

No importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara: Ella estaba destinada a ser suya.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Un enorme saludo a todas.**

**_Nos leemos hasta la próxima._**


	5. De cómo todo el caos dio comienzo

**Solo es Sexo**

**5**

**De cómo todo el caos dio comienzo**

Aquel siempre era un espectáculo digno de admirarse, y Neville era lo suficientemente afortunado de estar sentado en primera fila para presenciarlo. Hermione arrugó el rostro en una mueca debido a lo quemante de la bebida que acababa de ingerir, y dejó el vaso sobre la barra.

—Otro—dijo ni bien terminó de tragar.

—Nunca te había visto tan sedienta—observó Neville.

—Realmente lo necesitaba—respondió la castaña luciendo bastante acalorada.

—Lo imagino—por el aspecto rojizo de sus mejillas, su amigo calculaba que en unos diez minutos más comenzaría la hora veritaserum.

—¡Merlín, es que ese hombre!—Neville sonrió pensando en que había sobrevaluado la resistencia al alcohol de la dama.

—Te recomiendo que lo saques de tu sistema—le aconsejó con naturalidad; en ese momento el cantinero le entregó su vaso lleno de whiskey de fuego. Hermione le dio un trago que casi dejó a la mitad el contenido. Hizo de nuevo una mueca mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la barra.

—Yo creí que una vez que lo hiciéramos esto iba a terminar, pero sólo se empeoró—Neville soltó una risa nasal. Si Hermione fuera capaz de escucharse estando en sí estaba seguro que estaría muriéndose de la vergüenza.

—Entonces puedes seguir intentándolo.

—¿Qué?—le dijo mirándolo con un dejo de incredulidad—No, eso sería algo completamente horrible

—¿Y acostarse con extraños no lo es?—le picó Neville.

—No quise decir eso… ¡Además fue sólo una vez!

—Hermione, ¿Recuerdas esa vez que se te ocurrió retar a tu propio intelecto entrando a clases de adivinación?—la castaña rodó los ojos—así lo ves ahora, pero entonces era un reto que te obsesionaba hasta el punto que el cabello se te comenzó a caer. Eventualmente, después de varios fracasos en tu relación con la profesora Trelawney y aquella pelea donde le dijiste que dejara de creer en la ciencia ficción, finalmente la adivinación se convirtió en un asunto superado para ti.

—Y tu punto es…

—Cógetelo hasta que te hartes de él—los colores del rostro de Hermione en seguida se encendieron.

—¡Shhhh!—le silenció Hermione escandalizada—Si lo dices de esa manera suena aun más horrible—Neville bufó con gracia. Las mujeres y sus tabúes.

—Bueno, revuélcatelo dulcemente hasta que el verlo ya no te provoque tirártelo.

—No es lo que me provoca—replicó con un leve puchero mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Las dos botellas de whiskey de fuego y yo opinamos lo contrario—la vio morderse el labio inferior. En los años que llevaba de conocerla, él nunca había visto a Hermione perder el control de esta manera (la ida de olla con Trelawney era harina de otro costal). La manera en la que hablaba de este hombre y cómo se comportaba a su alrededor. Había nada más que ver lo rápido que había salido huyendo del baño, como alma que lleva el diablo. Hermione dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Es el hermano de Ginny—se lamentó.

—No te estoy diciendo que lo publiques en el profeta; puedes tener algo casual con él hasta que decidas que hacer.

—Ya decidí que hacer, es sólo que él no me deja—Neville sonrió nuevamente. Podía ser muy inteligente en muchas cosas, pero su cabeza era una dura piedra cuando se trataba de hacerla entender cosas que a su estricta lógica se le escapaban; era más claro que el agua que lo que realmente no le permitía alejarse de el hermano de Ginny era ella misma.

—Pues hártate de él.

—¿Cómo se hace eso?

—Conócelo más, de seguro es un bárbaro, celopata e irracional igual que Ginny—Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Estas hablando de nuestra mejor amiga.

—Eso no le quita lo bárbara, celopata e irracional—la castaña bufó sonriendo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Pero no sería hacerlo muy personal?

—Técnicamente, pero ten en cuenta que es así como hasta las mejores historias han tenido un final caótico después del felices para siempre. Si no, mira a la pobre Bella que descubrió que a Bestia no se le quitó lo _bestia_ después de transformarse en humano—Hermione rió abiertamente y tomó otro trago.

—Es lo más absurdo que eh escuchado

—Todos los hombre somos seres infantiles y algo repugnantes—apuntó Neville—Puedes partir de esa premisa.

—¿Me estas sugiriendo que haga una lista?

—Bueno, no tan estrictamente, pero si quieres verlo así—se encogió los hombros—lo importante es que no olvides que el punto clave de esto es desencantarte de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron se estiró sobre la cama con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. La noche anterior había decidido regresar a su apartamento para darle un poco de tregua a Hermione; el asalto al que la había sometido había arrojado muy buenos resultados, por lo que se daba por bien servido. Terminó de desperezarse y caminó con paso flojo hacia su armario. Abrió las puertas de madera del viejo mueble que su padre le había regalado, y miró distraído el interior. Entonces notó la enorme caja de madera de roble; con una sonrisa la retiró del lugar donde descansaba y la abrió.

Ronald Weasley solía ser una persona a quien pocas cosas le apasionaban en la vida. A los cinco años había descubierto su pasión por las ranas de chocolate, a los seis su gusto por las escobas, y a los nueve su irremediable adoración por los Chuddley Canons (misma que le había llevado a interminables discusiones con su hermana menor, quien era integrante de la alineación de las Holyhead Harpies), a los doce descubrió su pasión por quebrantar las reglas, y a los catorce su pasión secreta por una compañera de curso. Esta pasión lo perseguiría por años, incluso en aquellos oscuros años que había pasado alejado del mundo. Esta pasión había sido ese faro de esperanza que lo había traído de regreso.

Tomó la vieja fotografía que guardaba entre las cientos de cartas que aun conservaba. La imagen de una muchacha de alborotado cabello castaño, no mayor de quince años, le devolvía la mirada. Con una enorme sonrisa debió admitir que en definitiva en el aspecto físico había cambiado enormemente, pero no era nada que realmente le importara, ya que él también había cambiado enormemente.

—Hermione—suspiró recordándola. El sólo pensar en ella hacía que su corazón se acelerara, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo patético que muchas veces se había sentido por este hecho (ya que a decir verdad, él y Hermione nunca se habían conocido oficialmente sino hasta hace unos días), sin embargo ahora veía todo aquello claramente justificado. A fin de cuentas, uno no encuentra a su alma gemela todos los días.

Para él era claro que, aunque en esencia fuera la misma, aquella mujer no tenía nada que ver con la dulce Hermione con quien él había intercambiado cartas durante su castigo en la biblioteca. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro. Y pensar que en un principio respondía las cartas de 'sugerencias para mejoras del material de la biblioteca' porque al sádico y enfermo de Snape le había parecido bastante entretenido ver a un _'analfabeta'_ (como casi todo el mundo lo catalogaba), respondiendo las cartas. Había pataleado y armado una enorme bronca en la oficina de Mcgonagall antes de resignarse (Era eso, o que el afectado—o sea Filch—se encargara de asignarle un castigo). Pero para sorpresa de todos (incluido él mismo), aquel trabajo le había parecido bastante entretenido. Era algo particularmente reconfortante sentir que las personas realmente apreciaban que le diera solución a sus problemas (ya que en su mayoría, las cartas eran para quejarse); hasta que un día había llegado una carta particularmente agresiva quejándose del uso descuidado de tinta por parte de los alumnos (la persona que enviaba la carta aseguraba había encontrado varios volúmenes manchados), y la falta de vigilancia que los encargados ponían al resguardo de los mismos. Ron recordaba haber sido bastante desagradable en su respuesta, pues no era responsabilidad de la señora Pince hacerla de niñera (si, por muy extraño que pareciera, había aprendido a apreciar un poco el trabajo de la vieja gárgola). La respuesta no se había hecho esperar, por lo que la discusión se había prolongado por una larga semana, hasta que él había decidido (harto de aquella persona) revisar los malditos libros que mencionaba, y al darse cuenta de que en verdad su estado era deprimente, los había entregado a la señora Pince para que fueran reparados. Entonces había llegado una carta de agradecimiento que dio paso a las muchas otras que vinieron después, y que continuaron hasta que él había faltado a aquella primera cita en la mesa que la castaña usualmente ocupaba. Hermione nunca había llegado a saber que él era quien le escribía. Aunque en ese entonces a Ron le había parecido lo mejor: él mismo no se consideraba el mejor prospecto del mundo en ese momento. La foto que tenía la había sacado de los archivos de inscripción a la biblioteca después de que descubriera que Hermione era quien le escribía, una vez que le había entregado una nota para la señora Pince porque era el único que estaba en la biblioteca (su compañera de castigo se había escapado aprovechando que Pince estaba indispuesta en la enfermería); Ron recordaba haber reconocido la letra de inmediato. Ella había sido bastante cortante aquella vez, pero era comprensible porque no tenía idea de que él era la persona con la quien intercambiaba correspondencia.

Dio un profundo suspiro y se sentó sobre la cama. Ahí radicaba el problema: ella no tenía ni la menor idea. Ni ella ni nadie más.

Acarició con el pulgar la esquina de la imagen. Aquellos eran hermosos recuerdos, y en definitiva nunca iba a olvidarlos, pero si quería iniciar una relación con Hermione debía darse a la tarea de conocerla nuevamente: Sin utilizar ese breve pasado que alguna vez compartieron. Hermione debía aceptarlo por el hombre que ahora era. Regresó la fotografía a la caja de roble y su mirada se detuvo en el recorte de periódico que estaba junto a la foto que había puesto encima de las cartas. En el recorte se podía ver a una Hermione de veinte años tomando la mano del ministro de magia en un gesto de saludo formal, ese fue el día que consiguió el puesto en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales. Y había sido la señal que él estaba esperando: llevaba años sin saber de ella, y aquel recorte la había traído de regreso a su vida como un tornado que sin previo aviso arrasa con todo a su alcance. Suspiro nuevamente, cerró la caja de madera donde guardaba la correspondencia y la llevó a su closet. Lo que nunca hubiese esperado era que lo terminara atropellando, ni mucho menos que fuese compañera de cuarto de su hermana menor, pero si el destino la había traído de nuevo a su vida no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La lechuza de Harry entró por la ventana cortando con sus pensamientos, y se posó sobre su escritorio. Ron caminó hacia el animal y tomó la nota que traía en la pata.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?—preguntó Ginny interrumpiendo la acalorada conversación que se llevaba a cabo en la mesa del restaurant entre las integrantes del equipo.

—¿Vives?—respondió con humor Rebeca haciendo que todas en la mesa rieran.

—Estoy casi segura que si, gracias—dijo Ginny con ironía.

—Wow, ni siquiera le vi la cara al pobre hombre—Chasidy hizo una reverencia exagerada.

—Bueno, ya me conocen, no me gusta perder el tiempo—reconoció la pelirroja encogiéndose los hombros de manera despreocupada.

—¿Pero no es muy temprano para tu _desayuno-almuerzo_?—Amanda consultó su reloj. Ginny tomó un sorbo de la taza de café de Chasidy (quien estaba sentada a su lado) esquivando la pregunta. No quería hablar de ello, sentía que no podría hacerlo sin que esa sonrisa idiota que había tenido desde que despertó se escapara traicionándola. Con satisfacción recordó la expresión exhausta del pobre después del primer round. Había sido encantador.

_—Eso fue…—dijo Harry respirando entre cortadamente._

_—Si, lo sé—completó ella impidiéndole terminar—y es que aun estoy calentando._

_Harry la miró con expresión sorprendida._

_—¿Se puede hacer más de una vez?—Ginny resopló por lo absurdo de aquella pregunta._

_—¿Hay otra forma?—rió ella relajándose el cuello y él solo negó como gatito asustado. Si la pelirroja lo decía él le creía._

Curiosamente aquella era su primera experiencia con alguien tan poco experimentado. Pero debía aceptar que había sido sumamente divertido. Por lo general eran los hombres quienes se encargaban de guiar la acción, así que siempre sabía que esperarse. Anoche sin embargo, había sido diferente en muchas maneras: aquel hombre parecía un tierno cordero, y ella descubrió una pasión que no se conocía por ser el lobo feroz.

Una ligera sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios, pero la borró rápidamente.

—¿Y bien?—le insistió Rebeca.

—No quería que se pusiera feo—se encogió los hombros restándole importancia. Todas aullaron—Voy a la barra a sevirme—dijo poniéndose de pie para evitar más preguntas con respecto al asunto de Harry. _ El tipo de anoche_ se corrigió mentalmente.

Resopló y tomó un plato de la barra para pasar al buffete. Era patético, simplemente patético. Y para colmo, por alguna extraña razón, aquella mañana había faltado a su propia regla, y le había dejado a aquel chico una nota para disculparse por haberse ido antes de que él despertara. Lo más probable es que se lo hubiera permitido porque a comparación de todos los tipos con los que se había enredado, él le había parecido muy decente. Llenó el cucharón de puré de papa y lo sirvió en su plato. No pensaba preocuparse por lo que su yo de esta mañana hubiese hecho impulsivamente, a fin de cuentas, nunca iba a volver a verlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron leyó la carta una vez más sin decidir que comer. Aunque no tenía prisa, le faltaba un buen rato ahí esperando. Dio un suspiro y se sumió en sus pensamiento, esperaba que Luna verdaderamente lo ayudara en su misión (sabía que Harry no se refería a eso cuando había usado el término, mas bien hablaba de su trabajo).

Echó un vistazo a su reloj y corroboró que aun faltaba media hora para que la rubia saliera de su trabajo.

—¿Ya tiene su orden?—preguntó la camarera regresando por tercera ocasión. Ron frunció el ceño sin mirarla, ya que no le había prestado atención. La joven carraspeó ruidosamente llamando su atención. El pelirrojo la miró distraídamente—¿Su orden?—le repitió.

—¡Oh!, si, si, un café—pidió un poco abochornado. La chica resopló y apuntó la orden en su libreta retirándole de mala gana la carta.

Miró hacia la ventana sumergiéndose nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Los nervios lo estaban matando, y la única persona que podía ayudarlo era Luna; ella era la única que sabía sobre Hermione: a fin de cuentas había sido su compañera de castigo. Recordaba las muchas veces que se la había pasado hostigándolo para que le confesara a la castaña sus sentimientos, y las millones de amenazas sobre delatarlo ella misma. Ron sonrió. Era bastante gracioso de ver cuando ella (una mocosa menuda y de escasos metro sesenta) se enfrentaba a él (no menos mocoso, pero si alto como un poste y mucho más corpulento que ella).

Luna era un curso inferior a él, pero endemoniadamente inteligente: por algo era una Ravenclaw. Y por lo mismo no era una sorpresa que formara parte del club de estudios avanzados al que Hermione asesoraba en la biblioteca. ¿Cómo era que había terminado castigada con él? Fácil, su loca genialidad podía rayar en la demencia cuando se trataba de experimentar con nuevos hechizos. Eso la había llevado a cubrir de pudín verde la mesa de su casa, lo que derivó en que terminara archivando la información de los ejemplares de la biblioteca.

En parte también le daba las gracias al castigo por eso: le había dado una mejor amiga, por lo cual ya no deambulaba solo por el castillo.

Antes de conocer a Luna, Ron era un pobre don nadie que pasaba desapercibido: incluso Harry (quien en ese entonces cursaba en su mismo año) había tenido problemas para recordarlo cuando se hicieron amigos en la academia de aurores. Siempre se sentaba solo en el fondo el aula, con el cabello sobre los ojos debido a lo melenudo que siempre andaba (su madre había intentado millones de veces deshacerse de su cabello, pero por mucho que lo intentara, siempre volvía a crecer al instante). Luna siempre se burlaba de él diciéndole que parecía un hippie muggle, e incluso en una ocasión había intentado convencerlo de hacerse rastas (un extraño peinado muggle según le explicó la rubia).

Ella sabía muchas cosas del mundo muggle porque tomaba esa asignatura, de hecho era esta la clase avanzada en la que Hermione la asesoraba, ya que la castaña era hija de muggles. Luna se lo había contado una vez que escuchó cómo el estúpido de Draco Malfoy le llamaba sangre sucia. En su momento no había hecho nada, pero días después había acorralado al canalla en el borde del bosque prohibido para propinarle una paliza que lo mandó a la enfermería por dos días. La satisfacción de saber que el muy hijo de perra nunca iba a volver a meterse con ella le había sido suficiente para aceptar encantado los once meses de aumento que había tenido su castigo.

Un par de manos se posaron en sus ojos impidiéndole ver. Enderezó la cabeza en señal de alerta.

—¿Quién soy?—preguntó una voz alegre y cantarina que lo hizo sonreír.

—Enana loca, casi me matas de un infarto—le dijo poniéndose de pie, Luna rió mientras se colgaba de su cuello para darle un abrazo.

—No es mi culpa que andes baboseando—contraatacó la rubia, Ron le sacó la lengua y ambos tomaron asiento.

—¿No has pedido nada?—preguntó extrañada—a estas alturas creí que ya habrías acabado con la comida del lugar—contrario a lo que esperaba en respuesta, Ron únicamente suspiró con una leve sonrisa—¿Al fin confirmaron mis sospechas de que no eres un ser humano?

—La encontré—le dijo simplemente provocando que Luna se callara de golpe.

—¿Estas jugando?—preguntó en shock. Ron negó levemente. La rubia movió los labios, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra, por lo que cerró nuevamente la boca.

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro y comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedido después de que se separaran en los países bálticos. La rubia variaba su rostro de asombro con cada detalle, hasta que había llegado a la parte donde pasaron la noche juntos, en la que la rubia esbozó una enorme sonrisa que lo hizo sentirse abochornado.

—Vaya que mi traslado a Londres es oportuno—le dijo dándole un golpe juguetón en el hombro. Ron se sonrojó, pero continuó con su relato de las últimas veinticuatro horas.

—…y entonces decidí irme—Luna frunció el ceño en un gesto de estar analizando la información.

—Harry no mencionó nada de esto cuando me dio los papeles—dijo inesperadamente.

—Es porque no lo sabe—confesó.

—¿Nunca le has contado sobre ella?

—A nadie—aclaró—Harry sabe lo del accidente pero nada más.

—¿O sea que el monstruo que tienes por hermana no sabe que su compañera de apartamento…?—Ron negó con la cabeza—Bueno, eso es lo más ideal, no quiero ni imaginar las locuras a las que sometería a la pobre de Hermione.

—Sin mencionar que tendría de aliada a mi madre—agregó el pelirrojo apesadumbrado.

—Cierto—concordó Luna con un gesto de temor. La señora Weasley y la rubia tenían un pasado tormentoso que se remontaba a aquella vez que le había hecho un favor a Ron para quitarse a su familia de encima. El sólo recuerdo la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza; era de esas cosas que trataba de bloquear.

—No sé que hacer—reconoció por primera vez dejando que el terror que sentía se reflejara en su voz—No quiero perderla.

Luna bufó dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Amigo, Hermione es una novata en el tema—le aseguró con confianza—su procedimiento es muy básico—Ron levantó una ceja, ya que por desgracia estaba enterado de la numerosa vida sexual de la rubia—Tú solo presta atención, debes encargarte de evitar estas cuatro cosas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione se encontraba casi sepultada entre las montañas de papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio. Definitivamente a muchos magos y brujas no les había gustado la decisión que los diplomáticos de sus respectivos países habían tomado con las recientes modificaciones a la ley laboral para criaturas mágicas. Se llevó las manos a la altura de las sienes y se las masajeó intentando controlar un poco el dolor de cabeza por la cruda que se cargaba.

—_Tacaños—_masculló reclinándose sobre el respaldo de su silla. Un memorando voló por sobre toda la pila de quejas y fue a parar a sus manos.

_Señorita Granger, tiene una llamada de su madre en el área de comunicaciones muggles._

_Atentamente:_

**Archivald Parks**

_(Encargado de móviles y comunicadores Muggles.)_

Hermione dejó el memorando sobre su mesa y salió con resignación de su oficina con destino al dichoso departamento: si su madre le llamaba seguramente debía ser algo importante. Abordó el ascensor y oprimió el botón de planta baja. Fijó la vista distraídamente en los números del indicador por hacer algo, ya que su piso era uno de los últimos y el recorrido era bastante largo. A menudo solía ser bastante solitario, sin embargo para su sorpresa solamente tres pisos después de que había abordado, el elevador paró para permitirle a alguien del departamento de aurores abordar.

—¿Tú?—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar cuando las puertas se abrieron y dieron paso a la imagen de Ron Weasley.

—Yo también estoy encantado de verte—le dijo sonriendo con cierto cinismo. Sin saberlo, Hermione le había ahorrado el ir investigando pasillo por pasillo hasta hallar su oficina. Ron abordó colocándose tentativamente cerca de ella, pero la castaña dio tres pasos atrás hasta quedar pegada a la pared del aparato. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor siguió con su recorrido.

Hermione suspiró abochornada. ¿Cómo era posible tanta mala suerte? Aun recordaba con suficiente detalle la escena del baño como para sentirse cómoda encerrada en un elevador con él.

—¿Vas a algún lado?—preguntó Ron girando levemente el cuerpo para mirarla de reojo.

—No—respondió ella a secas. Las manos comenzaban a sudarle. El pelirrojo cambió su peso a la pierna derecha y sonrió.

—Este lugar es muy público, te prometo que no te va a pasar nada—dijo tentativamente para provocarla (Luna había sido muy específica con elevar el tono de sus indirectas -o mas bien directas- para obligarla a salir de la amnesia que fingía). La escuchó soltar el aire con una expresión indignada.

—¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

—Lo que creo, es que obviamente en tu mente tienes una imagen mía que deja muy poco a la imaginación—se giró completamente hacia ella aun sonriendo sin pudor y se colocó a su lado. Instintivamente ella dio un paso a su costado alejándose. Con lo cual Ron tuvo que reprimir una carcajada—Creí que no estabas asustada—picó juguetonamente.

—Bueno, nunca nadie ha muerto por ser prevenida—le dijo con voz tensa evitando mirarlo por todos los medios.

—Eso es verdad—concordó Ron colocando de manera casual los brazos a los costados, en la barra de metal del ascensor. Sabía que aquello la incomodaba, pero definitivamente era la única manera de mantenerla hablando.

—¿Qué hacías en el departamento de aurores?—le cuestionó Hermione cayendo en cuenta de que había abordado en aquel piso. Lo último que le faltaba era que ahora se dedicara a seguirla.

—Asuntos oficiales—respondió encogiéndose los hombros. Más tarde le agradecería a Harry el utilizarlo de mensajero.

—Tú no trabajas aquí—replicó ella recelosa.

—Eso no quiere decir que no pueda tener asuntos oficiales que atender—apuntó el pelirrojo con tono casual, lo que hizo a Hermione sonrojarse un poco. En ese punto Ron tenía razón—pero si tanto te preocupa que pueda venir para cumplir mis fantasías, estate tranquila, aun no conozco tu oficina como para que mi imaginación llegue a tanto—Hermione lo mal miró y clavó la mirada en un punto específico de la pared contraria a donde él estaba. La sola idea le había subido la temperatura.

—¿Dije algo que te ofendió?—le preguntó Ron dando un gran paso para acercarse más a ella. Cuando Hermione lo notó ya era demasiado tarde, aquellos ojos azules la miraban a una distancia que sus hormonas consideraban poco prudente para ignorarlo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?—le preguntó en un tono más suave de lo que planeaba. Ron aspiró llenando sus pulmones del dulce aroma que la envolvía.

—Ven a cenar conmigo—le invitó repentinamente, ignorando su pregunta. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior indecisa—No va a pasarte nada, te lo prometo—aquella línea la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

—No puedo—_tu hermana va a matarme cuando se entere_ completó en su mente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿No puedes o no quieres?—le interrogó acercándose más a su rostro.

—No…—balbuceó, pero la frase se atoró en su garganta cuando lo sintió tomarla por la cintura. Dios, ¿Cómo iba a salir de esto?

—Me debes un desayuno—le recordó susurrándole cada palabra casi sobre sus labios.

—¿Cuándo…?—preguntó casi sin aliento, pero entonces se calló recodando a que se refería._ No Hermione, una NO habla del sexo casual después de haberlo tenido_ se recordó mentalmente y se alejó de él pegando la espalda completamente sobre la pared del ascensor. Lo escuchó soltar una breve risa nasal y se maldijo internamente: ella no era la clase de mujer que se comportaba como una niña asustada ante un hombre. ¿Dónde estaba su maldito autocontrol en los últimos días? Porque si había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones, definitivamente aquel era un mal momento para eso.

Reunió lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba y lo miró a los ojos como retándolo. Ron suspiró dirigiendo su mirada a los labios de la castaña, gesto que hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espina de Hermione.

—¿A qué hora paso por ti?—le preguntó en un tono que no dejaba lugar a objeciones (Luna había insistido en que fuera así; por Merlín que rogaba que tuviera razón y que la castaña no terminara estampándole una bofetada). Ella se mojó los labios nerviosa. No podía escapar, se sentía sofocada, como un maldito pez atrapado en una diminuta pecera. _Hártate de él_ dijo la voz de Neville resonando desde su subconsciente. Merlín, no quería ni considerarlo. La mano de Ron comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia su cadera haciéndole cada vez más difícil respirar.

_¡Al demonio!_ dijo la voz en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el intoxicante sentimiento.

—¿Entonces?—insistió él en un susurro cálido.

—Ocho en punto—dijo casi en un gemido. Algo en el pecho de Ron explotó liberando una enorme ola de adrenalina y felicidad. Sonrió extasiado. Luna era un genio. Hermione lo miró un poco temerosa, con la cordura regresándole.

El timbre del elevador sonó indicando que habían llegado a la planta baja.

—Estaré esperando ansioso verte de nuevo—le dijo antes de alejarse de ella. Lo miró sorprendida y él le sonrió nuevamente con aquella sonrisa traviesa.

El pelirrojo salió del elevador dejándola completamente perdida. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡SI!—celebró Luna chocando las manos con el pelirrojo cuando se encontraron a las afueras de la entrada muggle al ministerio.

—¡Eres un genio maligno!—festejó Ron eufórico levantándola del suelo en un abrazo. Luna rió como loca y le dio un par de golpes juguetones en el pecho cuando la bajó nuevamente.

—Te dije que sabía de lo que hablaba—presumió. Haciendo que la sonrisa de Ron disminuyera un poco.

—No me arruines el momento con los malos recuerdos de tu desfile de aspirantes—dijo Ron arrugando la nariz.

—Bruto—replicó la rubia sacándole la lengua. Ron se enderezó repentinamente cuadrando los hombros—¿Qué pasa?

—Voy a cenar con ella—murmuró con el rostro consternado—¿Y si hago algo inapropiado? ¿Y si lo arruino?—Luna rodó los ojos resignada: hombres, no tenían remedio.

—Ven hombre de las cavernas—dijo la rubia arrastrándolo del brazo—tenemos mucho por trabajar…

—Pero primero le tengo que avisar a Potter que su encargo llegó a salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry Potter nunca se había considerado de la parte de la población mundial que encontraba aunque sea mínimamente satisfactorio perder el tiempo en cosas sin sentido, o peor aun, perder el tiempo no haciendo absolutamente nada. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad de observar a una persona envuelta en alguna de estas vagas formas de desperdiciar la vida, terminaba irritado. Pero hoy su mente le jugaba trucos, y por alguna extraña y pelirroja razón, su mente parecía negarse a responderle como era debido. Suspiró nuevamente mirando sin prestar atención como Rolf Scamander (encargado de proporcionar los farmacéuticos al departamento de aurores) caminaba de un lado al otro del laboratorio llevando y trayendo ampolletas con un líquido transparente.

—Supongo que con aplicar 10 ml a la persona afectada bastará ¿Cuál había sido el número de expuestos?—preguntó distraídamente, pero al no recibir respuesta se detuvo y miró al hombre de cabello negro azabache que parecía dormitar con la cabeza apoyada sobre su mano—¡Potter!—Harry dio un salto.

—Maldición Scamander, podrías matarme de un infarto—replicó desperezándose. Rolf sonrió y le envió una mirada pícara por encima de los anteojos de armazón grueso que traía puestos.

—¿Te divertiste mucho anoche?—la sola pregunta de Rolf hizo que las imágenes en la mente de Harry se dispararan con una nitidez aterrante.

—Que te importa—le respondió finalmente intentando contener el calor que repentinamente la pregunta le había provocado. Rolf sonrió ante la extraña reacción.

—Bueno, bueno, te dije que no subestimaras a las chicas rusas—el tono incriminatorio que el rubio utilizó hizo a Harry sentirse abochornado.

—Por cierto—dijo tratando no parecer desesperado por cambiar de tema—¿A donde demonios fuiste a parar ayer? Te estuve buscando antes de… irme, y no estabas por ningún lado.

—Pues como te vi ocupado con aquella pelirroja, decidí darte tu espacio—se encogió los hombros—así que me fui a un karaoke que estaba sobre la misma calle.

—¿Me abandonaste en el antro?

—No le vi nada de malo, a fin de cuentas ya tenías compañía y yo me estaba aburriendo como ostra—Harry lo miró incrédulo. La vena antisocial de Rolf no tenía remedio.

Se escucharon unos picotazos en la ventana del laboratorio y Harry vio a su lechuza blanca parada en el alfeizar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron nunca, NUNCA había tenido una cita. Una vez había tenido una extraña relación con una chica en la academia de aurores (de hecho había sido su primera vez—en todo sentido—), pero jamás había sido tan en serio, se trataba de una especie de escape, y sólo ocurría cuando salían de parranda, por lo que ninguno de sus encuentros contaba como una cita.

—¡Sal!—le gritó Luna a través de la puerta del baño. Ron se miró al espejo inseguro de su aspecto.

—¡Me veo ridículo!—le gritó quitándose la camisa de vestir morada que la rubia le había obligado a ponerse.

—¡Hombre, déjame verte para dar mi veredicto!—replicó ella sonando harta—¡Nada en tu maldito guardarropa te parece lo adecuado!

—Es una noche especial—dijo abriendo la puerta del baño y saliendo sin camisa. Luna bufó cerrando los ojos en busca de paciencia. Ron podía llegar a ser un molesto grano en el trasero.

—Ron, créeme, a ella no le va a importar que vayas vestido como sea. Lo importante es que seas tú mismo.

—Ese es el problema—dijo desganado.

—¿Cuál?—preguntó la rubia descolocada.

—Que hasta tú dices que soy un hombre de las cavernas—murmuró avergonzado. Luna sonrió enternecida.

—Ven aquí grandulón—le dijo rodeándole los hombros con un brazo, con lo cual el pelirrojo tuvo que encorvarse para que ella lo alcanzara sin tener que hacer puntitas y le revolvió el cabello ante las quejas de él—si no le gustas a Hermione es porque no es tan inteligente como yo consideraba—Ron soltó el aire sonoramente.

—Lo dices porque eres mi amiga—dijo nuevamente sonando desganado.

—¡Precisamente!—exclamó la rubia y le dio un beso en la mejilla—yo te eh visto romperle el corazón a decenas de mujeres por esperarla, ¿Crees que algo así no cuenta?—Ron sonrió con la confianza renovada.

—Además, después de lo que me contaste, dudo mucho que tu ropa sea en lo que realmente piense—agregó Luna pícaramente por lo que ahora fue Ron quien le revolvió el cabello.

Dos horas después estaba listo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba el reloj nerviosa. No era posible que fuera a hacerlo. Se acomodó nuevamente la falda del discreto vestido negro sin mangas que se había puesto para la ocasión. Se maldijo internamente mirando lo formal que se veía, pero ponerse su vestido (rojo) favorito era tentar demasiado a su suerte. Era como reconocer que de todos los colores _ese_ precisamente era el que más le gustaba (que, de una manera sardónicamente paradójica, así era).

Se colocó una mano sobre el estómago y soltó todo el aire en un intento de calmar los nervios. Era verdad que hacía mucho no tenía una cita (lo de Cormac no podía contarse como una), pero le parecía patético el grado de paranoia que había alcanzado al estar pensando en ello toda la tarde. Se miró al espejo y recordó nuevamente su encuentro de esta tarde en el elevador.

—Vamos Hermione, no eres una primeriza—se reprendió. En ese momento odiaba que Neville hubiese tenido que partir tan temprano de regreso a Hogwarts.

El sonido del timbre la hizo saltar asustada.

_—Merlín, esto de verdad va a ocurrir_—pensó con los nervios de punta, y el girar hacia su cama no mejoró mucho la situación, ya que las imágenes que evocaba eran todo menos las adecuadas para tranquilizarse.

—¡Contrólate!—se ordenó cerrando fuertemente los ojos. Soltó un profundo suspiro y salió con decisión del cuarto.

Caminó por el corredor con una renovada confianza y sólo tuvo que recordarse una vez más que debía controlarse al posar la mano sobre la manija, ya que al abrirla su mente se quedó completamente en blanco.

Enfundado en un traje formal con corbata negra, camisa negra y el cabello perfectamente peinado, Ron Weasley le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Se miraron sin decir palabra por unos segundos antes de que él hablara.

—Hola—le saludó son voz varonil.

—Hola—saludo ella de regreso. Él la miró de manera apreciativa provocando que las rodillas le temblaran, por lo que tuvo que luchar por mantenerse firme.

—Te ves…—Ron soltó el aire luciendo sofocado, pero se obligó a continuar—preciosa.

Unas cosquillas locas se instalaron en el estómago de Hermione, provocado que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente.

—Gracias—dijo en un tono suave y tímido muy impropio en ella, por lo cual se aclaró la garganta y agregó—supongo que debemos ponernos en marcha—Ron asintió esperando a que ella cerrara la puerta para ofrecerle el brazo de manera galante.

—¿Me permites?—le preguntó de manera tímida. Hermione sintió una enorme ternura ante su expresión: en realidad le estaba preguntando. Asintió sin poder contener una sonrisa halagada, y ambos caminaron tomados del brazo escaleras abajo. Por primera vez en la vida no sabía que esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola hola, ya estoy de regreso, lamento mucho la espera, pero entre el hecho de que entró un proyecto grande a la productora en la que trabajo, y el que no me convenciera del todo la manera en la que había quedado este capítulo, el retraso se hizo inevitable.

Agradezco muchísimo los reviews en apoyo a esta historia; y quiero aprovechar para nuevamente aclarar que si no había actualizado es por las razones antes mencionadas, y no por ninguna razón externa a lo que eh informado, por lo cual no crean que voy a abandonar el fic por algún comentario hacia él: yo adoro que comenten, ya sea algo favorable o no, no soy una persona que se tome a mal los comentarios, claro, siempre y cuando no sean mal intencionados ni mucho menos groseros; ya que los comentarios se hacen para alentar la historia, o tal vez sugerir algún aspecto que no les parezca—y están en todo su derecho. Fanfiction es un espacio abierto, y soy consciente de ello, por lo cual el que una lectora me haya comentado que la historia había perdido gracia para ella, no quiere decir que yo vaya a abandonarla; si ella quisiera continuar leyéndola me parecería grandioso, pero si no le gusta la trama: no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, la idea de la historia sigue este curso, y lamentablemente no es lo que ella esperaba, pero no pasa nada, no me ofende, me ha ocurrido con algunas historias y no por eso tengo nada en contra de la autora del fic. Hay que tomar las cosas con filosofía.

Bueno, terminando con este testamento, no me queda más que prometer actualizar en cuanto me sea posible, y prometer nuevamente que no voy a abandonar la historia.

Me disculpo de antemano por las tardanzas futuras, pero lo mas seguro es que de ahora en adelante actualice cada mes (los primeros capitulos ya los tenía avanzados, por eso fue que los subí tan rápido, pero de aquí en adelante me debo dar tiempo para desarrollar los nuevos capítulos). Espero darme tiempo antes, pero no quiero prometer tiempos que no pueda cumplir.

Les mando un enorme saludo, y esperaré anciosa sus opiniones sobre la historia.

Me despido.

CIAO


	6. Sus malditos defectos (parte I)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, es de nuestra diosa Jo Rowling... todo lo demás es producto de mi traumada y viciosa mente...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Un enorme agradecimiento a todas las personas que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior; sus muestras de apoyo al fic me ponen muy contenta, así que espero no defraudarlas.**

**Este capitulo a mi se me hizo un poco denso, por lo cual lo eh tenido que dividir en dos partes. Prometo que la segunda parte es menos tediosa que esta primera parte, pero era inevitable pasar por todo esto para llegar a lo que veremos más adelante.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, y me comenten que les ha parecido.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Solo es Sexo**

**6**

**Sus malditos defectos (Parte I)**

Todo el mundo decía que tener un departamento en el centro de Londres siempre traía múltiples ventajas, pero la principal de ellas era que no había que alejarse mucho del hogar para encontrar algo que hacer. Habían miles de tiendas, restarurants y áreas recreativas que llenaban cada rincón de las cuadras principales de la ciudad con montones de actividades para entretenerse. Triste en realidad que una mujer tan ocupada como ella casi nunca saliera. Entonces las ventajas de tener un apartamento en el centro de Londres tal vez se reducían a simplemente tener un inmueble que valía muchos euros; aunque había que ser justos reconociendo que hasta hace una semana también era parte de la comunidad en el edificio que disfrutaba la hermosa panorámica matutina del centro de Londres—suspiró levemente pensando en que parecían haber pasado siglos desde esos días, porque ahora ya ni siquiera se sentía capaz de disfrutar como antes la hermosa panorámica del moderno Londres muggle ¿La razón? Metro ochenta, cabello rojo, ojos aterradoramente azules, una sonrisa de esas que te ponían las piernas como gelatina y un cuerpo de infarto. Tensó un poco el brazo que se encontraba entrelazado con el de aquel monstruosamente perfecto espécimen que acababa de describir.

—¿Pasa algo malo?—preguntó. Ella le devolvió la mirada intentando aparentar normalidad, aunque en realidad los nervios continuaban haciendo que unas extrañas cosquillas se le instalaran en el estómago provocando una ansiedad que la estaba matando. Sin sentirse capaz de articular palabra negó con la cabeza—lamento que tengamos que caminar, pero el lugar no está muy lejos—comentó él luciendo un poco apenado, fue entonces cuando supo que debía obligarse a decir algo mínimamente compuesto por sonido y algo más que un par de sílabas.

—No, esta bien—dijo sorprendiéndose de lo poco suya que sonaba aquella voz tímida. Dirigió nuevamente la mirada al frente evitando la vergüenza de mirarlo mientras se reía, ya que aunque lo hizo de manera casi imperceptible ella podía sentir un leve temblor en el brazo que sostenía. Centró su atención en su alrededor y entonces por primera vez reparó en el lugar donde se hallaban. A decir verdad no sabía que esperar cuando había ido por ella (aunque muy en el fondo rogaba por un bar o una disco—eso haría más fácil interpretar sus intenciones), pero en este momento se sentía aun más desorientada tomando en cuenta que habían pasado hacia una zona del centro de la ciudad que desconocía.

Dieron vuelta en un callejón a la altura de una tienda de alta costura y entonces él se detuvo tomándole ambas manos, Hermione inmediatamente sintió una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo cuando aquellos ojos azules sonrieron a la par con sus labios.

—Espero que te guste—dijo con aquella sonrisa encantadora, ante lo cual ella asintió como una autómata con el pulso completamente acelerado. _Oh Merlín, ¿Será una buena idea querer hartarse de esto?_ pensó cuando reanudaron su camino por el callejón tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la terraza de un pequeño restaurant italiano. Su mano masculina se sentía tan cálida que sin darse cuenta sus dedos la envolvieron mas fuertemente.

El corazón de Ron dio un vuelco cuando notó cómo ella le apretó la mano levemente antes de entrar al lugar. Era una reverenda idiotez, pero internamente celebraba como una endemoniada colegiala enamorada.

A diferencia de los restaurantes comunes que Hermione solía visitar, donde un host se encargaba de asignarte una mesa, Ron fue el encargado de dirigirlos hacia una mesa junto a un gran cuadro de la ciudad de Florencia. Entonces supuso que si continuaba apresando la mano de Ron no se vería muy bien, así que se vio obligada a soltarla. El pelirrojo retiró la silla de manera galante para que se sentara.

—Gracias—dijo ella educadamente.

Después el también tomó asiento y un mesero se dirigió hacia la mesa para entregarles la carta.

Ron miró hacia la lista de comidas sin saber realmente lo que quería pedir. Comúnmente pediría un enorme plato de espagueti con salsa italiana y carne molida (Luna le había presentado aquel manjar y desde entonces sólo visitaba este restaurant para comerlo), pero todo el mundo siempre se quejaba de que parecía un troglodita cuando comía, por lo que en este momento buscaba un platillo que no fuera completamente de su agrado para poder controlar sus maneras. Miró discretamente sobre el menú hacia Hermione quien miraba concentrada la lista de los platillos.

_—Debes comportarte_—se dijo con decisión y continuó su búsqueda. Debía apegarse a la lista de reglas que Luna le había dado para poder conseguir su objetivo.

Después de varios minutos ella había pedido una comida de nombre extraño y él se había conformado con pedir algo llamado _Alfredo*_.

—_El nombre suena a alguien de confianza_—pensó con resignación cuando el mesero había pedido su orden.

—¿Para tomar, lo de siempre?—preguntó el mesero al pelirrojo quien sintió como su estómago se encogía. Esta era una cita, no podía simplemente pedir cerveza. Sintió un sudor frío instalarse en su frente mientras se exprimía el cerebro pensando en que pedir. Miró a la mesa contigua donde una pareja algo mayor tomaba un líquido oscuro en copas.

—_Bueno, eso luce mejor_—pensó recordando que esa cosa era lo que Luna tomaba cada vez que iban ahí; lo triste del asunto era que no recordaba cómo se llamaba aquella endemoniada cosa. Agudizó la vista para intentar encontrar algo que le sonara conocido en aquella botella, hasta que dio con la palabra _merlot_.

—_Si, si, si, eso le dice a Tony cuando pide—_sin detenerse a pensar más en ello miró al mesero.

—¿Un merlot?—dijo algo inseguro. Tanto el mesero como Hermione lo miraron con extrañeza, sin embargo el hombre asintió anotando el pedido.

—¿Alguna cosecha en particular?—preguntó el mesero terminando de escribir.

—_Con un maldito demonio, ¿Porqué tiene que hacer tantas preguntas?_.

Forzó una sonrisa y dijo.

—Sorpréndeme—aquello había salido con más confianza de la que esperaba, por lo que el mesero asintió y se retiró.

Entonces de nuevo el silencio se instaló en la mesa.

Ron miró su servilleta pensando en las cosas que le había dicho Luna. La rubia había sido muy clara: esta NO era una cita sexual, por lo que debía mantenerse lo más alejado de discos, bares y lugares lujosos (_todos los lugares que te lleven a su cama_—le había aclarado). Bien, al menos ese punto estaba cumplido, ahora debía intentar establecer una conversación decente. Sintió su mirada fija en él y sus nervios de nuevo comenzaron a aflorar. Tal vez ella esperaba algo diferente debido a la manera en la que le había lanzado la invitación. Haciendo tripas corazón la miró a los ojos exprimiéndose el cerebro en busca de algún tema que a ella pudiese interesarle, pero en un acto traicionero sus malditos ojos se posaron en sus labios, absorbidos en la manera en la que ella se los mojaba discretamente con la lengua.

_—No es una cita sexual, no es una cita sexual, no es una cita sexual—_repetía como mantra luchando contra las gráficas imágenes que golpeaban su mente. Cruzó los pies de bajo de la mesa apretando las piernas en un intento de controlar a su maldito miembro.

—¿Vienes mucho a este lugar?—preguntó ella ajena a su lucha interna. Ron tomó aire para recobrar la compostura antes de hablar.

—Si, la comida es grandiosa—respondió a duras penas despegando sus ojos de aquellos deliciosos labios para mirarla a los ojos.

—Y no tomas mucho vino—comentó la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ron la miró descolocado.

—_¿Vino? ¿Qué es eso?—_ pensó sin saber que responder.

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más grande ante la cara del pelirrojo.

—Lo imaginaba—dijo con la voz impregnada de la sonrisa. Ron la miró unos segundos embobado mientras sus orejas comenzaban a sentirse calientes.

—_Genial ahora cree que soy un imbécil_ —maldijo apretando los dientes y soltó el aire resignado.

—¿Y eso es malo?—preguntó con desgana sin tener aun la menor idea de lo que la castaña hablaba.

—Bueno, no pareces del tipo que toma vino—dijo ella sin ninguna doble intención; sin embargo Ron no se tomó el comentario por buen camino.

—Oh, ¿Me tienes en una categoría en especial?—preguntó con el orgullo herido. Hermione frunció levemente el ceño sin comprender.

—No, era un simple comentario—Ron resopló apartando la mirada—¿Y que se supone que significa eso?—espetó encendida. El pelirrojo la miró con una extraña llama ardiendo en el interior de sus ojos azules. Ok, no esperaba que su pregunta sonara tan agresiva, pero la había sacado un poco de quicio. Se sostuvieron la mirada sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera por romper el silencio. El pelirrojo parpadeó y apartó la mirada cuando notó que el mesero estaba de regreso con la botella extraña que había pedido.

—Su vino—anunció el hombre descorchandola para servir un poco del contenido en el par de copas que traía en la charola. Ron sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había estado refiriendo a la bebida que él mismo había pedido.

—Espero que lo disfruten—dijo el mesero antes de retirarse. Hermione meneó suavemente su copa y bebió un poco.

Ron se golpeó internamente, se estaba comportando como un maldito imbécil, y si no se controlaba iba a terminar arruinando su única oportunidad ¡Al diablo con su estúpido orgullo!. Con completa determinación la miró y se aclaró un poco la garganta ya que las cuerdas bucales parecían haberse echo un nudo ahí dentro.

—Disculpa—dijo con tono apacible. Ella lo miró ligeramente sorprendida.

—Esta bien—dijo encogiéndose los hombros para restarle importancia. Ron tomó su copa y la levantó invitándola a brindar con él.

—Porque ambos sobrevivamos a la noche—dijo con humor haciendo referencia a sus nervios y a las estupideces que seguramente continuaría cometiendo durante la noche, pero por la expresión desencajada en el rostro de Hermione, ella definitivamente no lo había interpretado de la mejor manera. Se mordió la lengua aguantando una carcajada y carraspeó—lo digo en el mejor sentido—aclaró provocando que ella lo mirara de mala manera.

—No me parece gracioso que te dediques a provocarme—replicó con tono severo. Ron encontró este gesto bastante encantador.

—No es precisamente lo que busco cuando lo hago—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa que hizo a Hermione sentirse repentinamente acalorada.

—Su cena—anunció el mesero apareciendo nuevamente a la mesa para entregarles sus platos. Ron puso su atención en la extraña pasta plana con líquido blanco y viscoso que le habían entregado.

_—¿Qué diablos es esta maldita cosa?_—pensó mirando su plato con cierta aversión—_al menos esto me detendrá de comer con gusto_.

Cuando miró hacia el frente casi se atraganta al ver que el plato de Hermione era un espagueti con salsa italiana y carne molida*.

—Creí que pediste otra cosa—dijo con cierta amargura. Ella lo miró extrañada.

—¿Pasa algo malo con mi comida?—preguntó de manera cautelosa.

—No—aseguró el pelirrojo cayendo en cuenta de lo mal que había sonado. La castaña le dedico una última mirada dudativa y tomó su tenedor. Ron miró su propio plato con resentimiento y clavó el tenedor en la extraña masa que contenía. Esta era una cita y tenía que aguantarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fama mundial, bienestar económico, un envidiado historial de conquistas, una imagen por la que millones de mujeres matarían… vaya, una persona común y corriente pensaría que a estas alturas del partido ya debería haberse habituado a que este tipo de atributos traen como consecuencia tortuosas sesiones como esta; pero la realidad es que no era así, y aun en contra de su voluntad, se veía obligada a sentarse (como en este preciso momento) a fingir que amaba al mundo y que los malditos periodistas (muchos de los cuales se habían ganado su maldito salario de todo el año publicando basura escandalosa sobre sus desenfrenadas noches de juerga y sus problemas con la justicia—esto último era un cantar que constantemente hacía eco en los sermones de Hermione) eran sus mejores amigos.

—¿Algún _bocadillo_ ruso que te haya resultado particularmente atractivo?—preguntó un maldito enano barbón con toda la intención de ventilar su _caza_ de la noche anterior. La pelirroja forzó una sonrisa que a duras penas se podría considerar tan amable como debería.

—No eh tenido la oportunidad de visitar muchos lugares típicos de la zona, los entrenamientos nos mantienen bastante aisladas—todos los periodistas de la sala rieron ante su descaro. Ella sabía perfectamente que habían fotos de la celebración del día anterior en el profeta y en todos los malditos tabloides del mundo mágico, pero como siempre, ella había logrado escabullirse con el galán en turno sin dejar ningún rastro incriminatorio.

—Siguiente pregunta—dijo Watson, el representante de Ginny. Tres periodistas levantaron el brazo, pero Watson le cedió la palabra solo a uno.

—¿Crees que la sustituta de Sarah Mcdonald pueda acoplarse satisfactoriamente a la sólida alineación que habían mantenido en esta temporada?

—Ehm..—balbuceó Ginny descolocada—No veo razón para sustituir a Sarah, su desempeño ha sido impecable en el torneo.

—Pero es de suponerse que su embarazo no le permitirá continuar con los estrictos entrenamientos por mucho tiempo—agregó el periodista haciendo que el alma se le cayera a los pies.

—¿Qué?—preguntó en shock.

—No mas preguntas—anunció Watson tomándola del brazo para obligarla a ponerse de pie, mientras un mar de flashes comenzaba a dispararse casi cegándola. Su representante la arrastró hacia el backstage.

—Será mejor que te tranquilices—le dijo Watson poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ginny lo miró a los ojos con la expresión en blanco. ¿Calmarse? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?. Miró de manera distraída hacia una de las manos que estaba sobre su hombro. No tenía sentido. Miró hacia los flashes que se colaban aún por el pasillo en el habían desaparecido, y entonces las palabras de aquel periodista comenzaron a caer en sentido dentro de su cabeza.

—Merlín—susurró sintiendo como le faltaba un poco el aire—es verdad…—miró acusadoramente a Watson—¿Es verdad?—le preguntó en un tono que exigía respuesta.

—Sarah pensaba comunicárselos personalmente—dijo él con cierto temor.

—¿PERO CÓMO DEMONIOS? ¡AYER ESTABA BEBIENDO EN EL BAR CON NOSOTRAS!—despotricó airada y se arrebató del agarre de Watson—¿CUÁNDO JODIDOS PENSABA DECIRNOS? ¿IBA A ESPERAR A QUE EL ENGENDRO NACIERA? ¿A QUE FUERA DEMASIADO EVIDENTE COMO PARA PASAR POR ALGUNOS MALDITOS KILOS DE MÁS?

—Apenas se enteró hoy—explicó Watson y Ginny giró el rostro bruscamente hacia él. Por unos minutos no supo cómo reaccionar ¿El hecho de que se hubiese enterado ese mismo día hacía alguna maldita diferencia?. Dirigió la mirada al suelo y soltó un profundo suspiro. En lo que a ella concernía Sarah podía irse mucho al infierno.

—No voy a volver a los entrenamientos hasta que ella se vaya—dio media vuelta y salió a zancadas del cuarto. No pensaba escuchar excusas pendejas sobre la clara traición.

_—Maldita seas Sarah—_pensó ardiendo en furia mientras cruzaba los pasillos del hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la conferencia de prensa. Esto era lo que se había temido desde un principio cuando el idiota de John había empezado a rondar a Sarah como una maldita peste. Resopló haciéndose paso a malas maneras entre la gente que estaba en el lobby. ¿Por qué jodidos les hacía esto? ¿Cómo se había atrevido?

—¿Ginny?—le llamó la voz de Chasidy intentando alcanzarla, pero ella no se detuvo—Oye, Watson me dijo… yo… creo que es mejor escuchar a Sarah…—esto le cayó como un puñetazo directamente a la cara. Se detuvo y encaró a Chasidy.

—Me importa una mierda lo que diga—masculló furiosa—teníamos un pacto y ella lo rompió. Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran, besarle el culo o lo que mejor les plazca, pero para mí ella ya no vale nada—sin darle oportunidad a Chasidy de decir nada más se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la calle. Una vez en la acera llena de muggles miró hacia ambos lados no sabiendo que era realmente lo que quería hacer. _Definitivamente no regresar al hotel_ pensó molesta. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que era una hora decente para ir a algún bar; si Maison iba a intentar asesinarla por no presentarse al entrenamiento, mejor que la encontrara cruda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando el mesero les retiró los platos Hermione se sorprendió de ver que Ron a penas había tocado el suyo (Teniendo en cuenta que las veces que lo había visto comer había consumido casi el doble).

—¿No te gustó el Fetuccini?—preguntó con curiosidad.

Ron la miró sin comprender a que se refería.

—¿El qué?

—Tu pasta—aclaró entendiendo que en realidad el pelirrojo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pedido, y entonces se preguntó si en realidad aquel era un lugar que frecuentaba o sólo se lo había sacado de la manga.

—Oh—fue lo único que pudo decir Ron sintiéndose completamente un idiota. Sin poder evitarlo sus orejas se calentaron adoptando una furiosa tonalidad roja. Tomó su copa y le dio un largo trago.

Hermione paseó la mirada por las otra mesas evitando el momento incómodo. La noche en definitiva había ido en declive conforme pasaban los minutos, y los momentos en los que los silencios incómodos se hacían presentes se multiplicaban. Tenía que darle crédito a Neville por su boca de profeta. En la mesa contigua una pareja mayor platicaba animadamente, al parecer presa del efecto del exceso de vino (tenían tres botellas en la mesa), entonces un detalle en particular llamó su atención. Agudizó la mirada para poder leer con más precisión la etiqueta de una de las botellas y notó que efectivamente se trataba de un merlot. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de reír.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más?—preguntó el mesero llamando la atención de ambos.

—Eh…—balbuceó Ron sin saber que decir.

—Un par de _scottish ale_*—ordenó Hermione provocando que Ron la mirara aturdido.

—¿Alguna marca en particular?—preguntó el hombre.

—Creo que Belhaven estará bien—dijo tentativamente mirando al pelirrojo, quien con el rostro completamente colorado asintió.

—En seguida se las traigo—dijo el mesero con una sonrisa divertida antes de retirarse.

—¿Qué fue lo que me delato?—preguntó avergonzado. Hermione lo miró con cierta ternura.

—¿Ves a la pareja de ahí?—dijo con una sonrisa señalando ligeramente con la cabeza a la mesa donde estaban sus vecinos. Sin necesidad de mirar, Ron supo que su movida no había sido la más inteligente.

—Soy un idiota—confesó terriblemente mortificado, con lo cual la sonrisa de la castaña se hizo más grande. Por alguna razón encontraba toda la situación bastante adorable.

—No, supongo que yo también estoy un poco nerviosa—reconoció encogiéndose los hombros tímidamente. Era difícil de describir el por qué había dicho aquello, pero el hecho de que Ron pareciera tan desesperado por impresionarla le provocaba unas ganas locas de comérselo a besos.

—_¿Qué demonios? ¿Comértelo a besos?—_se reprendió internamente mirando hacia la mesa mientras borraba la sonrisa para recobrar la compostura, pero cuando lo miró nuevamente a los ojos pudo ver una chispa en aquellos ojos azules que no supo como descifrar.

—Gracias—dijo en un tono cálido que hizo que el estómago se le llenara de mariposas.

_—Oh dios_—pensó sintiendo las rodillas temblarle ligeramente.

—¿Hermione Granger?

Ambos miraron extrañados hacia el hombre que estaba parado a una distancia bastante corta de la mesa, entonces Hermione esbozó una enorme sonrisa de emoción.

—¿Charlie West?

—El mismo—confirmó el hombre acercándose ahora hacia la mesa para abrazarla ante la atenta mirada de Ron, quien no perdía detalle de la escena sintiendo como sus tripas se retorcían.

—¿Quién se iba a imaginar que tú vinieras a un lugar como éste?—preguntó Charlie realmente sorprendido, comentario que a Ron le cayó como patada en los testículos.

—Estoy aquí con…—miró brevemente hacia el pelirrojo dudando por un momento antes de agregar—un amigo.

—Oh, ya veo—dijo Charlie borrando entonces la sonrisa entusiasmada.

_—Imbécil—_pensó Ron apretando los puños debajo de la mesa. Claramente el muy idiota se había acercado a ella con alguna otra intención que el simplemente saludar. Este pensamiento hizo que la furia comenzara a recorrerle cada poro del cuerpo.

—Entonces supongo que estoy interrumpiendo—comentó el hombre luciendo apenado.

_—¡Con un demonio que si!—_rugió Ron internamente, pero la sangre se le congeló cuando Hermione dijo:

—No, para nada—Charlie sonrió de manera educada sintiendo la rabiosa mirada del pelirrojo sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno, de cualquier manera tengo un asunto que atender—se disculpó claramente intimidado—pero fue un gusto verte de nuevo—agregó sinceramente.

—Para mi también fue un gusto—dijo ella sin notar la situación y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Ron resopló como un toro.

—Un placer—dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a Ron de manera superficial antes de alejarse.

Hermione mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que la sangre del pelirrojo ardiera como lava en sus venas. ¿Por qué demonios le había dicho que no interrumpía? ¿Quería invitarlo a sentarse con ellos? ¿O tal vez simplemente quería que él se fuera y los dejara a ella y a su estúpido amigo solos?. Bufó enfermo por ese ultimo pensamiento.

—¿Amigo tuyo?—preguntó con tono seco, llamando nuevamente la atención de Hermione.

—Si, no creí encontrarlo aquí—respondió entusiasmada perdiéndose el detalle en el tono de voz del pelirrojo.

—Supongo que está muy por debajo de los lugares que tú y tus amigos suelen frecuentar—comentó de malas recordando el comentario que el tipo ese había hecho. Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada.

—Bueno, es verdad que no suelo visitar este tipo de restaurants, pero este me parece excelente—agregó con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios, hecho que pasó desapercibido para Ron, quien bufó de manera apática.

—Me lo imagino—dijo con ironía.

—¿Está todo bien?—preguntó Hermione tentativamente sin entender su actitud.

—No lo sé, ¿Que dices tú?—espetó—¿Te parece lo suficientemente entretenida la noche? ¿O mejor prefieres ir con tu _amigo_?—Hermione lo miró ofendida.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada—respondió el pelirrojo en un tono seco que la hizo salirse nuevamente de sus casillas.

—Genial, entonces simplemente tengo que soportar tus arranques de barbarie—dijo sin pensar, citando a Neville de manera involuntaria.

—Lamento no ser tan refinado como todos tus otros amantes—replicó Ron con agrio sarcasmo. Hermione se puso de pie airada.

—Eres un idiota—espetó antes de darse la media vuelta para salir de ahí echando chispas.

_—Maldita sea—_pensó furioso consigo mismo mientras salía tras ella.

—¡Señor Weasley!—gritó el mesero corriendo para alcanzarlo antes de que lograra dejar el lugar. Ron se detuvo, hurgó en su bolsillo y le dio algunos billetes.

—Si sobra tómalo como propina, si hace falta, te prometo compensarlo cuando regrese—después de decir esto salió del lugar. Corrió por la acera hasta llegar a la esquina y entonces la vio caminando a paso apresurado a unos metros de ahí, por lo que emprendió de nuevo la carrera hasta considerablemente cerca.

—¡Hermione!—gritó, sin embargo ella no se detuvo. _Había olvidado su maldito carácter_ pensó resoplando. La persiguió por varias esquinas hasta que ella por fin se giró enfadada.

—¡Deja de seguirme!

—No—replicó de manera testaruda por lo cual ella bufó antes de darle la espalda nuevamente; impulsado por la adrenalina, Ron dio tres zancadas para tomarla del brazo—No—repitió con un tono cálido, siendo lo único que pudo articular. Ella se mantuvo estática.

Después de un momento le soltó el brazo consciente de que la agarraba con más fuerza de la necesaria. Inspiró nervioso. No quería que ella se fuera.

_Diablos, no es momento de comportarse como un hombre de las cavernas_ se recordó presa de la desesperación. No podía dejarla ir, no sin dar pelea. Tensó un poco la mandíbula y dio un paso para plantarse frente a ella.

—Lo siento—murmuró sintiéndose miserable por la manera en la que ella apartó la mirada. Le tomó la mano de manera delicada—yo… perdí el control…—Hermione lo miró de manera severa.

—No tengo porque soportar tus desplantes, tú y yo no…—la castaña no lo había visto venir, pero ahora sólo podía sentir los labios de Ron besándola ferozmente mientras la apretaba contra sí de una manera tan posesiva que parecía que buscaba fusionarse con ella. Un segundo le tomó procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, un segundo antes de comenzar a responder con la misma intensidad. Tomó con fuerza la solapa del saco que el pelirrojo traía y lo jaló hacia ella provocando que él gimiera contra sus labios y la levantara unos centímetros del suelo.

—Perdóname—susurró el pelirrojo sin desprenderse del todo de sus labios. Hermione se paralizó al instante.

Lentamente se separó de él para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—_Oh Merlín_—pensó asustada. Ron le tomó el rostro.

—Hermione—dijo con tono serio.

—¡No!, no quiero escucharte—le cortó ella alejándose un paso, entonces le dio la espalda. Necesitaba desaparecerse de ahí.

Y así lo hizo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Esto es una porquería—refunfuño Ginny aventando su cerveza al río. Definitivamente beber sola no era lo suyo. Miró la hora en su reloj y comenzó a reír de lo patético en todo este asunto: eran apenas las once de la noche y ella sentía muchas ganas de irse a la cama a dormir. ¡A dormir por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué era lo siguiente?¿El celibato?

Se asomó sobre el puente para intentar observar el río. Era bastante estúpido dado que era de noche y el agua estaba completamente oscura al igual que la noche. Suspiró profundamente y se encorvó más sobre el borde del puente; quizá alcanzara a vislumbrar la botella de cerveza que acababa de tirar. Bueno, posiblemente los metros que separaban el puente del agua lo hicieran mas complicado de lo que suponía. ¡Al diablo! tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¡ESPERA, NO LO HAGAS!—gritó una voz sobresaltándola, instantes antes de que un par de manos la jalaran lejos de la orilla.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!—bramó arrebatándose.

—¿Ginny?—la pelirroja miró al hombre que estaba parada frente a ella. Era Harry, el chico de hermosos ojos verdes que había conocido en el bar la noche anterior. La tomó del rostro obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos—¿Todo está bien?—le preguntó. La pelirroja frunció profundamente el ceño.

—¿Bien?—Harry parecía examinarle el rostro ávidamente, lo vio hacer una mueca que le pareció graciosa.

—Este no es un método para resolver lo que sea que te haya ocurrido—dijo sonando preocupado. Ginny lo miró fijamente y luego miró hacia sí. Entonces todo hizo clic, y no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas asustando al moreno.

—Creo que estas entrando a una crisis—indicó Harry sosteniendo su rostro más firmemente sin llegar a poner demasiada fuerza, sólo lo suficiente para mantenerla con el rostro a la altura del suyo.

—Yo…—balbuceó con dificultad, ya que la risa le ganaba—no soy una suicida—completó estallando nuevamente en carcajadas.

—¿Ah, no?—replicó él seriamente, cuestionándola, por lo que la pelirroja tuvo que tomar un profundo respiro y serenarse un poco antes de continuar.

—No.

—¿Y qué es lo que se supone que haces en medio del Puente del Palacio, con medio cuerpo de fuera?—le interrogó. Ginny soltó una risa nasal.

—No soy una suicida, sólo estoy bebiendo algunas cervezas de mantequilla—se giró hacia donde estaba anteriormente y tomó un empaque de cartón donde tenía cuatro cervezas más, para confirmar su coartada. Él la miró receloso pasando la mirada de ella al empaque.

—La policía muggle prohíbe beber en la vía pública—dijo con cierto recelo—podrías terminar en una cárcel muggle.

—No te preocupes galán, todo está fríamente calculado—bromeó Ginny—¿Me acompañas?—preguntó ofreciéndole una botella. Él dudó por un momento pero al final la agarro. Ambos las abrieron y bebieron a la par. Ginny nuevamente se apoyó sobre el borde del puente.

—Día extraño ¿no?—suspiró y bebió otro poco de su botella. Harry se colocó junto a ella luciendo más relajado.

—Si, nunca me hubiese imaginado encontrarte aquí—dijo con un poco de humor. La pelirroja asintió concordando.

—¿Leíste mi nota?—le preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Era una estupidez (muy probable que por la cantidad de alcohol que en este momento le corría por el torrente sanguíneo), pero quería escuchar su reacción. Harry parpadeó un poco incómodo antes de responder.

—Si, la encontré junto a mi almohada—sonrió mirando hacia el frente—creí que nunca te iba a volver a ver—le confesó sin mirarla.

—Creí lo mismo—dijo Ginny con total sinceridad, y le tomó la mano—debe ser el destino—agregó con una sonrisa juguetona mientras acortaba la distancia—sabe que tengo asuntos pendiente contigo—a Harry se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—Eso supongo—murmuró abochornado.

—Eres demasiado inocente para ser verdad—susurró Ginny a centímetros de su rostro, él simplemente cerró los ojos esperando el contacto. La pelirroja sonrió un poco enternecida antes de besarlo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato.

—Eres asombrosa—susurró Harry apoyando su frente sobre la de Ginny, ambos se mantenían con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya lo sabía—bromeó la pelirroja y de nuevo le plantó un breve beso. Harry sonrió ante este gesto y procedió a imitarla uniendo nuevamente sus labios, pero el contacto subió de tono tan pronto como él rozó su lengua contra la de la pelirroja—Te creí más inocente—murmuró Ginny sobre sus labios una vez que estuvieron libres.

—¿Y eso es bueno?—preguntó como si hablara en medio de una ensoñación.

—_Muy_, muy bueno—lo besó nuevamente—despiertas mi imaginación—murmuró sobre sus labios. Harry abrió los ojos para mirarla fijamente, obligándola a mirarlo también.

—El lugar donde me hospedo está cruzando el puente—Ginny levantó las cejas—E-eh… si quieres…

—Si quiero—le cortó con una enorme sonrisa haciendo a Harry sonrojarse. La pelirroja lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia el auto en el que el moreno había llegado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había días en los que la suerte solía sonreír a aquellos cuya vida amorosa era un frío y oscuro páramo al fin del mundo. Esos días en los que las estrellas se alineaban y creaban ese momento perfecto para que los desamparados tuvieran un poco de luz al final del túnel. Para Neville hoy era ese día.

—Eres un niño muy travieso—rió coquetamente su acompañante mientras echaba la cabeza atrás para permitirle tener acceso completo a su cuello. La verdad bien dicha, era que él no era un hombre que hubiese estado con un gran número de mujeres, pero definitivamente sabía lo que hacía en la cama: había leído mucho sobre el tema. Paseó la lengua por la piel expuesta hasta llegar a la altura de los senos de la hermosa mujer que en este momento gemía aferrada fuertemente a su espalda. El castaño se tomó su tiempo para besar cada centímetro de la piel de aquel par de deliciosos melones hasta por fin llegar a los duros pezones.

—Oh Merlín—la escuchó gemir agudamente cuando apresó uno entre sus labios, y con la lengua comenzó a propinarle suaves roces. Era complicado llevar a cabo este tipo de maniobras, ya que el bulto entre sus piernas le exigía terminar con aquello de una buena vez, sin embargo le gustaba que su pareja siempre disfrutara con él: hacía el final muchísimo más explosivo.

—Oh, Neville más… Oh Neville… Oh…

—¡Neville!—gritó una voz apareciendo de la nada en medio de la habitación congelando los ánimos del momento. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia la recién llegada, quien estaba de espaldas.

—¿Hermione?—soltó Neville completamente descolocado llamando la atención de la castaña hacia ellos.

—O-oh, Merlín, lo lamento tanto—se disculpó avergonzada cerrando los ojos.

—Por un momento creí que era tu novia—rió la mujer que estaba con Neville.

—¿Te pasa muy a menudo?—preguntó divertido el castaño volviendo a besarla.

—Creo que yo mejor voy a bajar al bar—anunció Hermione incómoda. Acto seguido salió de la habitación.

En mala hora había decidido ir a refugiarse a las tres escobas, pero era eso o tener que volver a ver a su apartamento, y seguramente volver a ver a Ron. Soltó el aire abochornada y se sentó en una de las mesas. El lugar estaba vacío.

—¿Qué te sirvo guapa?—preguntó la voz de un hombre desde la barra. Lo dudó por un momento, pero decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de sus hormonas y sus remordimientos.

—Un vaso de hidromiel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un idiota, no había discusión alguna para aquello. Cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—¿Ron?—dijo la voz cantarina de Luna desde el sofá, recordándole que se estaba quedando en el apartamento.

—Si, soy yo—respondió con desgana. Luna se incorporó para mirarlo con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de curiosidad.

—¿Qué paso?—Ron bufó y aventó el saco de su traje a una de las sillas del comedor.

—Es muy probable que a estas alturas ella me odie—se dirigió hacia el sofá donde la rubia estaba y se dejó caer—No entiendo realmente en que momento pasó, pero todo se estaba yendo a la mierda.

—Haber explícate porque no estoy entendiendo nada—la rubia se frotó los ojos y soltó un gran bostezo—¿Cómo que te debe estar odiando?—el pelirrojo se encogió los hombros.

—Lo arruiné, me encargué yo mismo que cavar mi maldita tumba.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?—preguntó intrigada. Ron se cubrió el rostro avergonzado.

—Ella estaba a punto de mandarme al diablo y yo la besé—resopló abatido—¡Soy un verdadero pendejo!

—Bueno, eso suele suceder cuando se trata de ti—confirmó la rubia dándole un par de palmaditas de apoyo moral—¿Pero funcionó?—Ron se quitó las manos de la cara para dedicarle una mirada incrédula.

—Te acabo de decir que seguramente debe estar odiándome.

—Pero no estas seguro—apuntó Luna. Ron bufó y se volvió a cubrir el rostro—Vamos Ron, no te comportes como una nena, dime que fue lo que paso.

—Lo que te dije, la besé—repitió el pelirrojo descubriéndose la cara.

—¿Y ella que hizo?

—Se desapareció—reconoció sintiéndose nuevamente un idiota.

—¿Sólo así?—insistió la rubia.

—¿Hay otra manera de desaparecer?—soltó con sarcasmo.

—No seas bobo, necesito que me digas que te dijo, ¿Cómo reaccionó cuando la besaste?—Ron se llevó las manos a la frente.

—Estaba furiosa—se volvió a cubrir el rostro. Aun se sentía como un verdadero imbécil al recordarlo.

—¡Ron!, ¿Qué? ¿Ahora resulta que eres una maldita niña llorona?—dijo Luna molesta mientras le quitaba las manos de la cara.

—¡Luna fue horrible! ¡Ella debe estarme odiando!

—Deja el drama, y mejor piensa en el lado positivo de la situación.

Ron giró el rostro para mirarla directamente.

—¿Y en que endemoniado sentido esto es algo bueno?

—¿Te respondió el beso?—preguntó ignorándolo. Ron lo pensó por un momento. Él la había agarrado por sorpresa, y entonces ella había…

Un momento. Ella también lo había besado.

Miró a Luna sin dar crédito.

—¿Ves?, por eso estaba molesta—razonó la rubia con fría lógica. Ron se puso de pie de un salto.

—Tengo que ir a verla—Luna rodó los ojos. Ron no tenía remedio.

—Dudo mucho que te quiera ver—opinó poniéndose de pie para irse a la cama.

—No le veo ningún problema a eso—dijo emocionado y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si la escena se miraba desde el punto de vista de un observador tercero sin absolutamente ningún interés dentro del asunto, resultaba bastante divertida, ya que Hermione Granger daba vueltas como un león furioso delante de la mesa donde Neville la observaba, siendo seguida de cerca por una parvada de canarios amarillos que cantaban emocionados arremolinándose alrededor de su cabeza.

—¡Muda!, ¡Me quedé muda!—soltó un suspiro deteniéndose. Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que Neville estallara en carcajadas.

—¡Te estoy hablando en serio!—demandó la castaña.

—No me puedes culpar, tienes esas cosas en la cabeza—señaló aun riendo. Con un movimiento de varita Hermione las hizo desaparecer.

—Me ayudan a tranquilizarme—explicó un poco mosqueada y entonces se sentó en una de las sillas—¿Ahora si puedes poner atención a mi problema?

El castaño la observó en silencio. Hermione había conjurado canarios para tranquilizarse. Canarios.

—¿Qué tan ebria estas?—dijo al fin.

—No estoy ebria—replicó ella cruzándose los brazos delante del pecho.

Era la segunda vez en menos de 36 horas que la veía de aquella manera, y sabía que no se equivocaba al sacar la conclusión de que la muy cabeza dura continuaba evadiéndose a sí misma. Suspiró resignado a que definitivamente las cosas no saldrían por las buenas y analizó lo que acababa de contarle. El pobre hermano de Ginny estaba perdiendo la partida antes de comenzar y toda la culpa la tenía el pendejo de Krum.

—A mi no me parece la gran cosa—opinó encogiéndose los hombros ante la cara de incredulidad de Hermione—Lo puedes simplemente anexar como defectos a considerar— La chica con la que había encontrado a Neville se acercó a la mesa con tres botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Van por mi cuenta—anunció.

—Gracias Hannah, eres la mejor—alabó Neville plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Hannah?—repitió Hermione mirando el rostro de la mujer, ya que hasta ese momento lo había estado evitado debido a la situación en la que los había encontrado.

—Hannah Abbot—confirmó la rubia divertida por la cara de la castaña.

—No sabía que salían—dijo a manera de disculpa; Hannah era una chica de Hufflepuff con la que Hermione solía compartir clases en Hogwarts.

—No salimos—aclaró Hannah—hoy es la primera vez que paso lo que viste—a Hermione se le atragantó la cerveza con ese dato.

—Como si tu no tuvieras historial—se burló Neville. Hermione sólo lo miró de mala manera.

—¿En serio?, en Hogwarts decían eras bastante mojigata—dijo Hannah genuinamente sorprendida.

—Yo…—balbuceó la castaña.

—Pues que equivocados estaban, porque en realidad es una de esas mujeres fatales que disfrutan el sexo casual con desconocidos—aclaró Neville en tono casual para justo después comenzar a carcajearse.

—No es gracioso—reprochó Hermione algo colorada.

—Aunque si fuera así no tendrías nada de que avergonzarte—agregó Hannah en tono despreocupado—estamos en edad de experimentar—Neville rió mas fuerte.

—Hannah, creo que estas habando con la persona equivocada.

—Pero si tú dijiste que le gustaba tener las cosas casuales—apuntó la rubia confundida.

—¿Quieren dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera?—se quejó la castaña.

—Mira Hermione, deja de mortificarte porque el hombre te alborota las hormonas, y como es normal en esas circunstancias, te hace sentir cosas en la zona prohibida. Preocúpate cuando eso no suceda, porque entonces va a ser el momento de abandonar el barco del sexo casual.

—Es verdad—concordó Hannah—no es divertido jugar con alguien que no es apto.

Hermione los miró mas confundida que nunca.

—¿Apto?

—¿Te hace llegar?—preguntó Hannah sin tapujos.

—¿Eh?—la cara de Hermione era un poema.

—Que si te hace venirte—explicó la rubia haciendo que a Neville se le atragantara la cerveza de la risa.

—Sólo lo hemos hecho una vez—reconoció la castaña apabullada.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta—insistió Hannah. Hermione dio trago a su cerveza. Entonces respondió con determinación.

—Si—su cara se encendió como la luz roja de un semáforo.

—Ahí lo tienes, ¿Qué es lo que está mal?—Hermione soltó un suspiro.

—Lo conozco desde hace cuatro días ¿Cómo sé que no me voy a arrepentir?

—Hermione, sólo te estas acostando con él, no le vas a proponer matrimonio—opinó Neville.

—Así es, además lo importante es tener buena química en la cama, y si la primera vez te hizo llegar, yo no le veo nada de malo a disfrutar de ello—la rubia se encogió los hombros—no tienes que conocer mucho mas de él—Hermione sonrió incrédula.

—Son los peores consejeros del mundo.

—Mira Herms, nadie te esta poniendo un maldito imperius para que hagas algo que no quieres. Tienes la libertad de decidir—aclaró Neville.

La castaña soltó un suspiro y miró su cerveza mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido. ¿Valía la pena arriesgar su amistad con Ginny y su sanidad mental por continuar con algo así?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En medio del silencio del cuarto se escuchó un breve _crack_ que dio paso a la figura pelirroja de Ginny Weasley.

Miró a su alrededor cerciorándose de que no había nadie en el lugar y entonces dejó caer sus zapatos. Se sentía como un maldito muerto en vida. Estaba exhausta. Respiró profundamente antes de soltar un largo bostezo. Definitivamente salir huyendo no era su estilo, pero era la segunda vez que cometía el error de terminar durmiendo en una cama que no era la suya. Caminó por el cuarto dirigiéndose por instinto hacia su cama, en realidad necesitaba dormir mucho. Se aventó boca abajo sobre el colchón dispuesta a entrar en coma hasta el día siguiente; pero el maldito pitido de un endemoniado objeto en el cuarto le impidió continuar con su plan. Levantó la cara para hacer una rápida búsqueda del artefacto, una vez que lo encontrara podría proceder a aniquilarlo y entonces sí podría entrar en coma. El problema era que se trataba de una bola de cristal de tamaño de un puño, llena de humo rojo.

—Maldición—refunfuño cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su recordadora. Estiró la mano para tomarla de la mesita de noche, entonces la cosa se apago. Miró el calendario y nuevamente maldijo; había olvidado que era el cumpleaños de la mamá de Hermione y le prometió a su amiga que este año la acompañaría para que no tuviera que lidiar con su familia ella sola. Suspiró resignada y caminó hacia la chimenea que había en la otra habitación (los hoteles comúnmente accedían a que este tipo de modificaciones se hicieran mientras se hospedaba el equipo sin hacer muchas preguntas). Se hincó sobre la alfombra y tomó un puñado de polvos flu antes de meter la cabeza en la chimenea y pronunciar la dirección de su apartamento. Sintió un poco de nauseas antes de vislumbrar la sala. Con lo que no contaba era con encontrarse a su hermano sentado dormitando en el sofá.

—¿Ron?—el pelirrojo dio un bote sobre el mueble y se puso de pie de un salto.

—¿Ginny?—balbuceó.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó la pelirroja de manera suspicaz. Ron parpadeó atontado pensando en algo que decir.

—Bueno, es que…—miró a su alrededor sin saber que decir—es algo tarde y…

—Ah, es verdad, yo te di las llaves—dijo Ginny salvándolo de decir alguna estupidez. Asintió aliviado—Diablos, entonces supongo que no está Hermione—suspiró con cansancio—voy a tener que intentar localizarla para decirle que tiene que venir por el regalo…

—¿El regalo?—repitió Ron, siendo aquel detalle todo lo que había captado.

—Oh, si, es cumpleaños de su mamá y yo compré el regalo, pero olvidé dárselo antes de irme—algo en el pecho de Ron estalló como un montón de fuegos artificiales en el año chino.

—Creo que podría entregárselo si quieres—sugirió reprimiendo la enorme sonrisa que amenazaba con extenderse en su rostro.

—¿En serio?—le cuestionó Ginny con desconfianza.

—Ehm… si, ¿Porque no? Tú me estas echando una mano con lo de la ducha, así que yo puedo hacer esto por ti—dijo encogiéndose los hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

—Genial, entonces ve a mi cuarto y toma el paquete que está debajo de mi cama—indicó—Supongo que ella ya debe estar en casa de sus papas, pero la dirección está en la agenda de los teléfonos…

—¡WEASLEY!—gritó una voz al fondo interrumpiendo las indicaciones.

—¿Hay alguien contigo?—preguntó Ron receloso, ya que la voz pertenecía a un hombre.

—No, es mi entrenador—explicó con fastidio—Me tengo que ir—acto seguido su rostro desapareció entre las llamas antes de que se apagaran.

Ron se quedó observando fijamente la chimenea mientras en su rostro se abría paso una gran sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*Fetuccini Alfredo (Alfredo es el nombre de la salsa que se le pone a la pasta plana)_

_*Hermione lo pidió como una bolognesa._

_*Scottish ale es la manera en la que se le llama a las cervezas escocesas tradicionalmente hechas de cereal de Malta._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola hola, de nuevo me disculpo por haber tenido que cortar en capítulo en dos partes, pero si lo dejaba como estaba iba a quedar del largo de una Biblia, y no quería que cayeran dormidas o en una especie de sopor mientras leían. Además aun me faltan afinar detalles de la segunda parte, por lo cual preferí dividirlos para poder cumplir con mi promesa de actualizar :D…**

**Espero sus reviews con ansias y regresaré en dos semanas con la segunda parte.**

**De nuevo agradezco muchísimo sus reviews en apoyo a la historia.**

**Les mando un enorme saludo, y espero seguirles leyendo por aquí!.**

**CIAO.**


	7. Sus malditos defectos (parte II)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, es de nuestra diosa Jo Rowling... todo lo demás es producto de mi traumada y viciosa mente...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Una disculpa rápida por la tardanza, el testamento viene al final :D.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Solo es Sexo**

**6**

**Sus malditos defectos (Parte II)**

Cuando abrió los ojos aquella mañana y se encontró durmiendo en una cama que no era la suya, su corazón se había detenido por unos instantes, pero entonces los recuerdos vinieron a su mente tranquilizándola: estaba en el cuarto de Neville. Se desperezó sobre la cama bostezando a sus anchas; la noche anterior había bebido tanto que se sorprendía de que a estas alturas su cabeza no estuviera a punto de explotar.

El sonido de los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. Se levantó a duras penas de la cama, se acomodó un poco la enorme camisa que Neville le había prestado la noche anterior y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

—Disculpe…

—No tengo nada que disculparte—le cortó una voz varonil al otro lado de la puerta encendiendo las alarmas de alerta en su cuerpo.

—¿Ron?—soltó boquiabierta. El pelirrojo esbozo esa clase de sonrisas que la hacían perder el piso.

—Ayer te fuiste sin despedirte—dijo mirándole descaradamente los labios. La castaña se pasó la lengua de manera nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó sin ser capaz de continuar con el otro tema. Los ojos azules de él la miraron con un brillo casi depredador.

—Ya te lo dije, me debes un beso de buenas noches—respondió encogiéndose los hombros.

—Y-yo—tartamudeo la castaña sintiendo su corazón latir completamente desaforado.

—Si—le susurró él tomándola por la cintura mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro—Tú—fue todo lo que dijo antes de posar sus labios completamente en los de ella. Hermione tuvo que colgarse de su cuello para poder mantenerse en pie mientras el beso subía de intensidad.

Ron la rodeó completamente con sus brazos y la levantó unos centímetros permitiéndole colocar sus piernas alrededor de él. Continuaron besándose hasta que el pelirrojo se encorvó un poco para dejarla sobre la cama. Hasta ese momento Hermione no había reparado en que él la había conducido hasta ahí. Antes de continuar con la sesión de besos Ron se quitó la camisa permitiéndole contemplarlo en todo su esplendor una vez más.

—No sabes cuanto te deseo—le dijo el pelirrojo apresando sus labios en un apasionado beso.

—Oh Ron…—gimió la castaña hundiendo las manos en su cabello.

—_¿Te hace llegar?_—dijo la voz de Hannah sonando lejana. Hermione gimió nuevamente mordiendo el labio inferior del pelirrojo mientras sentía cómo sus manos se colaban por debajo de la enorme camisa abriéndose camino entre sus piernas.

_Claro que te hace llegar—_ respondió de manera automática la voz en su cabeza como si lo que Hannah preguntaba ni siquiera tuviera porque ser preguntado.

—Oh Hermione—lo escuchó gemir mientras ella hundía los labios en su cuello pálido.

_En realidad este sí te hace llegar_—se burló siniestramente la voz en su cabeza.

—¿Me amas?—preguntó el pelirrojo, pero su voz sonaba sumamente distorsionada. Hermione se separó de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Viktor?—soltó completamente estupefacta al darse cuenta que el rostro que tenía en frente ya no pertenecía a Ron, sino que ahora era el hosco rostro moreno de Viktor Krum.

Dio un brusco salto despertando. Con la respiración agitada miro a su alrededor, pero se encontró sola en medio de su antiguo cuarto en la casa de sus padres.

Había sido un sueño.

Con el cuerpo ligeramente temblando por el sobresalto bajó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

_¿Qué pasa?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras se duchaba, todo esto estaba convirtiendo su cerebro en un caos; pensó en el sueño y fue como activar una mina que años atrás había olvidado en el campo.

No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía. Sabía que no era algo significativo porque Ron no era la clase de persona con la que desearía estar relacionada: era demasiado físico, superficial, definitivamente tenía unos modales que dejaban mucho que desear y encima de todo creía que tenía derecho a tratarla como si le perteneciera, lo cual le dejaba muy claro que la equidad de género no era uno de los conceptos más altos en su código moral. Hizo una mueca recordando la escena que le había armado en el restaurant. ¡Es que había que ver! ¿Qué era ella? ¿Un objeto?

—Troglodita—susurró para sí cerrando fuertemente los ojos mientras el agua de la regadera caía sobre su rostro. La perturbaba, todo él. Era aterradora la manera en la que su cuerpo lo reconocía, la manera en la que se acoplaba a él: era como si su lado sexual conspirara contra ella.

Cerró la llave de la ducha mientras las imágenes del sueño se abrían paso en su mente, y la manera tan detallada en la que su mente había recreado todas las sensaciones del avasallador beso de la noche anterior la mareó. Mientras se secaba el cabello se miró fijamente a través de su reflejo en el espejo ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en una mujer que se dejaba llevar por esa clase de instinto?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde que comenzó a dar clases en Hogwarts recordaba que era de esta manera: siempre le tocaba impartir las últimas horas del lunes y del viernes antes del almuerzo, lo cual en humano se podría traducir como el hecho de tener que arriesgarse a las maldiciones imperdonables de una multitud de adolescentes cuando intentara siquiera sacar el libro del estante—aun tenía muy frescos sus años en la escuela como para que su corazón no se conmoviera, por lo cual le gustaba hacerlo entretenido. Con un movimiento de varita terminó de colocar los puntos en el marcador de la pizarra.

—Esta es para el desempate—anunció regresando la vista a sus alumnos del curso avanzado de herbología—Deben mencionar un hecho curioso en el cual ustedes consideren que hubiese sido mejor utilizar otro tipo de solución herbolaria en lugar de la utilizada, y es muy importante recalcar que para ganarse el punto deben explicar…—Antes de que pudiera terminar un joven de Hufflepuff ya había levantado la mano—A ver Kevin—el joven se puso de pie. Todo el salón se mantuvo en completo silencio: la expectativa era tangible.

—El año pasado fue muy sonada la noticia de que el equipo búlgaro de quidditch se había ido de parranda al lago ness, y habían hecho una apuesta para ver quien era capaz de llegar lo suficientemente profundo para hacerle cosquillas al monstruo—se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, ya que hablaba muy aprisa—Entre los métodos que utilizaron, Alexei Levski tuvo la idea de ingerir branquialgas (aun está la pregunta en el aire que apunta hacia ¿Dónde diablos las consiguió?, pero en fin), el punto es que terminó vomitándolas en la orilla del lago—hubo una expresión de asco general—creo que hubiese sido mejor que utilizara algún nabo tibetano, ya que como se tiene conocimiento, él es un gran aficionado al peyote y a los hongos alucinógenos, por lo cual no le hubiese sido tan repelente y posiblemente le hubiese permitido siquiera partir de la línea de salida.

—¿Y de donde diablos iba a obtenerlo genio?—gritó un joven Slytherin al fondo del aula. Kevin se giró hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

—Creo haber apuntado con anterioridad que nadie tiene la maldita mínima idea de cómo demonios Alexei consiguió las branquialgas en primer lugar, y como ya mencioné: es un adicto a los hongos, por lo cual no creo que sea tan descabellado pensar que pudiera tener uno o dos de ellos, sólo estaba muy ebrio para recordarlo—en el lado izquierdo del aula(al que Kevin representaba) se escucharon algunos aplausos y virotes.

—Calma, calma—comenzó a apaciguar Neville—creo que la observación de Kevin es bastante acertada. ¿Alguien quiere rebatir?—hubieron varios cuchicheos por parte del lado derecho antes de que Patrick Bass (un chico de Ravenclaw) se pusiera de pie.

—Creo que todo el lado derecho está de acuerdo en darle la honorable victoria a tan ingeniosa observación por parte de Kevin—todo el lado Izquierdo estalló en aullidos de alegría mientras aventaban fuegos artificiales.

—Muy bien chicos—les felicitó Neville cuando el barullo se apaciguó un poco—Esta ha sido una de las mas interesantes competencias, por lo que la próxima semana el equipo ganador será el que decida la actividad. Estoy abierto a propuestas—los alumnos comenzaron a charlar acerca de ello haciendo que el ambiente se llenara de parloteos.

Para cuando el timbre del cambio de clases resonó por los pasillos, prácticamente todos habían abandonado el aula en estampida.

—Que maneras—dijo una voz femenina llamando su atención.

—¡Hannah!—saludó Neville realmente sorprendido. La rubia lo tomó por el cuello y le plantó un beso.

—¿Amanecimos bien?—él simplemente le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Lamento que Hermione apareciera en medio de…bueno…

—¿El sexo?—completó Hannah sin pudor.

—Exacto.

—No, esta bien, ella me agrada—dijo sin darle importancia—¿Y que es eso?—preguntó refiriéndose al marcador en la pizarra.

—Oh, es la puntuación del juego de preguntas que tuvimos hoy.

—¿Sobre herbología?—Neville la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido debido al tono de voz que había utilizado para hacer aquella pregunta.

—Fue divertido—aseguró con cierta suficiencia.

—Seguro que lo fue—replicó la rubia con cierta ironía.

—Hey, me gustaría que pusieras un poco más de fe en mí de ahora en adelante; yo aun recuerdo lo que se siente estar de ese lado del salón—Hannah sonrió rodando los ojos.

—¿Y cómo estuvo?

—Genial, Kevin, un chico de Hufflepuf, les dio la victoria a los de la izquierda con una historia acerca del equipo búlgaro en un día de parranda en el lago ness

—Oh, si, esa donde Viktor Krum apenas pudo transformar la mitad de su cuerpo en un tiburón. Fue muy ridículo, tuvieron que llevarlo a San Mungo porque su quijada no regresaba a la normalidad.

—Si, suele hacer ese tipo de idioteces—comentó de manera mordaz Neville.

—Vaya, parece que no te cae muy bien. ¿Qué no salía con Hermione?—él simplemente se encogió los hombros.

—Algo así.

—¿Relación tormentosa?—Neville rió ligeramente.

—En realidad no, pero el tipo puede llegar a ser un verdadero golpe en las bolas—Hannah rió con el comentario.

—Tienes una boca bastante sucia—el travieso brillo en los ojos de la rubia tomó a Neville desprevenido—¿A qué hora es tu siguiente clase?—preguntó sonando casual.

—Eh…e-en una hora—balbuceó el castaño. Sin previo aviso Hannah lo jaló por la túnica y lo arrastró hacia el escritorio.

—Muy bien—dijo antes de saltar sobre la superficie de madera atrayéndolo juguetonamente.

—Supongo que en realidad no venías a ver cómo me encuentro—comentó Neville mientras Hannah le besaba el cuello.

—Cállate y mejor continúa con lo que empezaste ayer—le ordenó atrapando sus labios nuevamente.

Alguien llamó a la puerta interrumpiendo el momento.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—refunfuño Neville entre dientes. Hannah sonrió poniéndose de pie. Tras un intercambio rápido de gestos para coordinarse, Hannah decidió ocultarse en el escritorio.

—Un momento—dijo el castaño mientras ella se metía debajo del escritorio. Neville miró hacia todos lados buscando algo para cubrir el escondite de la rubia, pero la puerta del salón se abrió obligándolo a saltar sobre la silla y sentarse en su escritorio procurando no patearla.

—Profesor, ¿Está ocupado?—preguntó un joven slytherin de quinto.

—No Mark, adelante—dijo Neville intentando sonar natural—¿Qué se te ofrece?—el joven de largo cabello color chocolate avanzó hacia donde él estaba.

—_No pensé en esto—_se maldijo Neville internamente.

—Tengo una duda sobre la tarea que asignó—el muchacho se quedó en silencio esperando que Neville dijera algo, pero el castaño solo frunció el ceño sintiendo cómo las piernas le temblaban mientras una de las manos de Hannah le recorría la pierna yendo a parar a una zona peligrosa.

—¿Ah, si?—dijo forzando la voz, tragó sonoramente antes de continuar—¿Cuál será?— de un solo movimiento la rubia le abrió el cierre del pantalón.

—_Oh por Merlín_—pensó hecho un manojo de nervios. El slytherin lo miró extrañado.

—La investigación sobre el Arbusto Autofertilizante—explicó lentamente como si dudara de que su profesor realmente no lo recordara.

—Claro—dijo Neville sin tener la menor idea de lo que el chico hablaba; todo en lo que podía pensar era que Hannah hurgaba entre sus pantalones—la investigación… ¡oh Merlín!— exclamó cuando sintió como las manos de la rubia comenzaban a acariciarle el miembro.

—¿Se encuentra bien profesor?—preguntó el joven alarmado.

—S-si, acabo de recordar que…—se llevó la mano al rostro y tragó en seco mientras las caricias iban aumentando de intensidad—debo escribir al ministerio…_oh_—soltó de manera involuntaria cuando la rubia le tocó los testículos.

—Creo que mejor regreso luego—dijo el chico levantándose algo asustado.

—Me parece perfecto—concedió Neville con dificultad—yo te busco cuando…—nuevamente trago en seco—termine—el slytherin asintió mirándolo como si fuera un lunático y salió a toda prisa del aula.

—Oh, dios—gimió tan pronto el muchacho cerró la puerta, aporreando una mano contra el escritorio antes de apartar la silla para permitirle a Hannah salir de su escondite.

—¿En dónde estábamos?—preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa juguetona.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En estos momentos Hermione realmente lamentaba que el simposio de su padre se hubiese demorado un día más del previsto, porque eso la obligaba a ayudar a su madre con sus invitados. Parpadeó en un intento desesperado por no quedarse dormida enfrente a todos en la mesa. Había tenido la esperanza de que el exagerado concepto de su madre con respecto a lo que una fiesta intima era, acompañado con la música de fondo y las charlas de todas las mesas alrededor le ayudarían a permanecer despierta, pero definitivamente era algo que estaba muy lejos de pasar.

—¿Tú que opinas cariño?—preguntó su madre sonriéndole.

—¿Sobre qué?—soltó mosqueada. Su madre la miró arrugando la frente con preocupación.

—¿Te sientes bien?—le interrogó llevando su mano a la frente de la castaña.

—Si, estoy bien, anoche tuve unos asuntos que atender en el trabajo y no dormí bien, eso es todo—mintió para tranquilizarla.

—Eso pasa por que no te alimentas bien—gruño la tía abuela Doris del otro lado de la mesa—estas toda flacucha y pálida. Ve tu a saber que comerás con esa mujer con la que vives.

—¡Tía!—exclamó su madre escandalizada.

Hermione se mordió los labios disimulando una sonrisa mientras la tía abuela Doris continuaba con sus teorías.

La tía abuela Doris.

Su madre era hija única, y debido a que sus padres (los abuelos de Hermione) habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando aun tenía trece años, había quedado al cuidado de sus tíos: El tío abuelo Hugo y la tía abuela Doris.

Hermione agradecía completamente a la deidad que se encargó de que la mente de su madre saliera ilesa de esos años con la tía abuela Doris. Estaba segura que a estas alturas la palabra fanática religiosa seguramente tenía su nombre en la definición, porque realmente era la viva imagen del concepto.

—Ginny es una joven muy centrada—rebatía su madre para disgusto de la tía abuela quien torció el gesto. Hermione aun recordaba con cierto remordimiento el día que la tía abuela conoció a Ginny (y a su cabello pelirrojo).

_—Querida, ¿Cómo puede una muchacha decente como tú juntarse con semejante clase de…—_le echó una mirada sobre el hombro a la pelirroja quien platicaba con su madre—_Esa clase de persona sólo conduce a la gente a la indecencia, a la depravación, a… a… —_tomó aire como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir fuera impronunciable—_dicen que son unas bestias sexuales_—Hermione había tenido que reunir todo su autocontrol para no estallar en carcajadas frente a ella.

—Basta Doris—intervino el tío abuelo Hugo sacando a la castaña de sus recuerdos.

—Hugo, ¿Acaso no tienes ojos?—replicó la tía abuela de manera dramática mientras la señalaba.

—Mucho más funcionales que los tuyos—respondió el tío abuelo arrancando algunas risas de las personas que estaban en la mesa—Hermione es una buena chica, déjala ser—agregó antes de guiñarle el ojo a la castaña de manera cómplice.

Su madre los amaba, porque en realidad eran personas muy buenas, pero en definitiva había que tener cuidado con las personas que se les dejara al alcance. Era toda una proeza que la tía abuela no hubiese encendido la hoguera cuando se enteró de que era una bruja. Aunque en gran parte sospechaba que la forma de vida que llevaba con el tío abuelo Hugo había influido bastante, puesto que él amaba la magia y Hermione era el gran orgullo del viejo hombre.

Vio al tío abuelo Hugo rodar los ojos impaciente porque la tía abuela no dejaba en paz el tema y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Aunque no compartiera todas sus extrañas creencias, porque la mayoría de las veces le era difícil separar la fantasía de la realidad (y porque creía fervientemente en que los duendes de porcelana en su jardín cobraban vida todas las noches para cultivarlo), ella adoraba al tío abuelo por el simple hecho de que en el pasado había sido el único en comprender las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor. Él había sido el primero en darse cuenta que podía hacer magia. Aun recordaba claramente aquella tarde que paseaban por el parque jugando a atrapar mariposas; ella perseguía una enorme mariposa azul turquesa sin notar que el terreno por donde corría tenía algunos accidentes en la tierra.

_—Ten cuidado princesa—_le gritaba el tío abuelo Hugo corriendo tras ella, pero ella estaba completamente enfocada en su objetivo: atrapar a la hermosa mariposa. Dio un salto para esquivar una piedra que estaba en el camino, con tan mala suerte, que su tobillo se dobló ligeramente haciéndola perder el equilibro y caer al suelo.

_—¡No!—_gritó la castaña frustrada justo antes de que la hermosa mariposa se hiciera pedazos frente a sus ojos. Aquella horrible visión se había quedado muy grabada en su mente. El tío abuelo la había tomado del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

_—¿Estas bien cariño?—_le preguntó preocupado; él había presenciado todo lo que ocurrió.

_—¿Soy un monstruo?—_preguntó sumamente seria. El tío abuelo la miró sorprendido.

_—No cariño, ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_—La maté—_apuntó como si fuera obvio. El viejo hombre abrió los ojos atónito por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

—_¿Quisiste matarla?—_le preguntó con cautela. Ella negó enérgicamente con la cabeza_—¿Entonces porqué dices que fuiste tú?_—suspiró y miró al suelo avergonzada.

—_¿Podrías guardarme un secreto?—_el tío abuelo asintió—_el otro día, mientras estábamos en el recreo, Macy Thompson me quitó la muñeca con la que jugaba y la aventó al techo del salón. Comencé a llorar porque esa era mi muñeca favorita del cajón de juguetes, y Macy sólo la había aventado para molestarme. Entonces, deseé muy fuertemente que mi muñeca pudiera caminar y bajar del techo_—se detuvo un momento y miró al tío abuelo con precaución—_y entonces pasó, mi muñeca se puso de pie y saltó del techo—el tío abuelo se cubrió los labios con la palma temblorosa._

—_Dios de los cielos…—_murmuró estupefacto.

_—¡No te miento!—_aseguró seriamente. El tío abuelo retiró la palma de su rostro y entonces la colocó sobre su mejilla mirándola fijamente.

—_No te preocupes princesa, yo te creo_—le aseguró de forma solemne.

Desde entonces el tío abuelo se había encargado de investigar todo lo que tuviera que ver con este tipo de casos para poder ayudarla a controlar lo que pasaba. Nadie había creído en ninguna de las teoría que él había barajado, hasta que la carta de Hogwarts había llegado de manos de la profesora McGonagall. Ese día el tío abuelo Hugo corrió por toda la casa celebrando que su princesa podía hacer magia.

Una punzada en la cabeza la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Entonces se resignó: iba a tener que tomar un analgésico muggle.

—Voy por una pastilla—le dijo a su madre que mediaba las discusiones que se habían armado en la mesa sobre las chucherías que vendían ahora en los supermercados para intentar reemplazar las buenas comidas caseras, siendo la parte en contra ferozmente liderada por la tía abuela Doris.

Caminó por el jardín a paso decidido e ingresó a la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Alfil a H3—ordenó Ginny. Inmediatamente la figura que había mencionado cobró vida en el tablero de ajedrez que tenía enfrente y avanzó tres casillas en transversal para posicionarse en la ubicación que ella le indicó.

—Diablos—se quejó Watson dándose cuenta de que lo había dejado en jaque. Su rey se encontraba acorralado entre un caballo y el otro alfil de la pelirroja.

—Ríndete Watson, es obvio que no vas a conseguir que asista a los entrenamientos—el hombre suspiró exhausto. Llevaban toda la maldita tarde en las mismas.

—Debí saber que había truco cuando lo propusiste—se quejó.

—Estas en territorio Weasley—dijo ella simplemente.

Una lechuza gris se estampó contra la ventana retrasando un poco más el movimiento de Watson. Ginny maldijo por lo bajo reconociendo al ave de inmediato.

—Sé donde está cada una de mis piezas—advirtió amenazadoramente cuando se puso de pie para abrir la ventana. La lechuza revoloteó atontada hasta que notó la ventana abierta y entonces entró.

—Toma Errol—dijo ofreciéndole una gragea cuando se posó encima de la mesa de noche—no entiendo cómo mamá aun insiste en utilizarte—le comentó al ave retirando el papel que traía atado a la pata.

—¿Noticias importantes?—preguntó Watson aun analizando el tablero en busca de una última esperanza.

—Es mi madre—informó distraídamente leyendo el primer párrafo—Maldito Ron—murmuró después de leer la línea donde su madre la llamaba _hija desnaturalizada_. Paseó la mirada por las siguientes líneas donde dramatizaba con algo referente al _amor incondicional de madre_, y se saltó unos largos párrafos donde adivinaba se encontraba una larga narración sobre las horas de parto que su nacimiento había llevado en la sala de San Mungo debido a que venía sentada (no era nada nuevo que el chantaje emocional de su madre incluyera algo así—agradecía que su parto hubiese sido relativamente normal, y no cómo el de Ron, quien había hecho explotar un par de pociones para ayudar a acelerar el parto en su necedad de negarse a nacer); y por último el requerimiento de su presencia en la madriguera para…

—Oh, no—dijo leyendo la línea nuevamente—Diablos, ¿Tan pronto?—soltó enojada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—No puede ser—murmuró Hermione frustrada mientras removía las pastillas del botiquín. ¿Cómo era posible que sus padres, siendo cirujanos dentistas, no tuvieran ningún analgésico en casa?.

Dejó la caja de metal en la alacena y se sentó en una silla de la barra. Este era un castigo divino.

—_Voy a morir_—se lamentó apoyando la frente contra el frío mármol de la superficie de la barra para ver si así lograba enfriarse un poco la cabeza y calmar el dolor. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Si tan sólo tuviera un caldero, podría perfectamente tener la poción que necesitaba.

—¿Está todo bien?—la castaña giró el rostro hacia donde provenía la voz. La mujer morena y rechoncha que se encontraba parada frente a ella la miraba fijamente. En todos los años que Hermione llevaba bajo el cuidado de Magda, sabía que esa mirada no significaba nada bueno, solamente que en este momento no podía pensar en algo que ameritara aquel escrutinio.

—¿Eso creo?—respondió insegura. La mujer le dedicó una mirada suspicaz.

—Hoy no llegaste por la chimenea—comentó casi al aire. Hermione se tensó. Oh Magda era como un maldito detective.

_—_Es que está en mantenimiento—mintió forzándose a sonar convincente. Magda asintió permitiéndole relajarse un poco.

—Y supongo que el coche estaba en el mantenimiento también—Hermione se quedó petrificada. Su coche era sólo para mantener la fachada, pero era común que cuando había fiestas familiares (como esta) tuviera el cuidado de traerlo. Se mordió ligeramente el labio.

—Ehm…

El repentino sonido del timbre le vino como agua a un deshidratado.

—Yo atiendo— anunció poniéndose de pie en un salto para salir huyendo de la cocina.

_Tengo que inventar algo convincente—_pensó preocupada, ya que seguramente esta información ya estaba en manos de su madre e iba a buscar llegar hasta el fondo de aquello—_Genial, como si me hiciera falta tener una preocupación más_—se lamentó amargamente antes de abrir la puerta.

—Buenas tardes…no otra vez—soltó tan pronto como la imagen de Ron Weasley se reveló del otro lado.

—Buenas tardes—saludó el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa.

—_No puede ser, me quedé dormida en la barra de la cocina_—pensó sintiéndose patética. De manera inconsciente lo miró de pies a cabeza impresionándose a sí misma de lo bien que recordaba cada detalle en él.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó con resignación. La sonrisa de Ron desapareció.

—Bueno, esperaba poder darte esto—dijo enseñándole la caja de regalo. Hermione lo miró con aprehensión.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—él se encogió los hombros.

—Ginny me pidió que te entregara esto por el cumpleaños de tu mamá y me dio la dirección.

—_Esta trama es más creíble_—se dijo a sí misma comenzando a sentirse nerviosa: sabía que era lo que venía a continuación si lo dejaba entrar—No puedo aceptarlo—determinó. Ron la miró extrañado.

—¿Ah, no?—el pelirrojo tamborileó sus pulgares sobre la caja.

—No, seguramente contiene algo sumamente indecente y en este momento no tengo tiempo para eso—Ron sonrió sorprendido por la respuesta.

—Bueno, creo que en ese caso tendré que esperar para hacerte cosas indecentes, pero el regalo te lo tengo que dar—dijo divertido.

—_Merlín Ron, porque tienes que hacerme estas cosas incluso en mi subconsciente_—se lamentó mordiéndose discretamente el labio inferior. Miró nuevamente hacia la caja—entonces quiero una pista—demandó.

—¿Una pista?—repitió Ron sin comprender.

—Si, de lo que contiene la caja—_Oh si, no va a ser tan fácil esta vez_ se felicitó internamente.

—En realidad no lo sé—reconoció el pelirrojo encogiéndose nuevamente los hombros. Ella le dedicó una mirada suspicaz.

—Hermione, cariño ¿Quién es?

_Oh no, mi madre_—pensó alarmada reconociendo la voz.

—Ron, creo que será mejor que te desaparezcas—el pelirrojo frunció el ceño luciendo confundido por la petición.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, este lugar esta lleno de muggles, y tu madre ya me vio—al decir esto liberó una de sus manos e hizo un gesto a manera de saludo. La cabeza de la castaña, que llevaba un rato punzándole, comenzó a palpitar agresivamente obligándola a masajearse ligeramente las sienes.

—Si, pero te juro que este no es el mejor momento para verte, la resaca me está matando…—tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios sintió cómo algo se iluminó dentro de su cerebro—un minuto… yo…puedo sentir la resaca...

—¿Estuviste bebiendo anoche?—preguntó Ron sorprendido. Entonces la realidad la golpeó de lleno.

—Oh no, no estoy soñando…—soltó aterrada. El pelirrojo sonrió extasiado.

—¿Pensaste que era un sueño?

—Buenas tardes—saludó la madre de Hermione colocándose junto a la castaña.

—Ronald Weasley—se presentó el pelirrojo estirando la mano.

—¿Eres hermano de Ginny?—preguntó la señora Granger sonando gratamente sorprendida.

—Así es—confirmó Ron, entonces levantó el paquete—y envía esto para usted.

—Que generoso de su parte—dijo sonriente mientras tomaba el paquete—¿Por qué no pasas y te unes a la fiesta?—Hermione dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la invitación.

—No mamá, supongo que debe estar ocupado.

—No te preocupes, siempre tengo tiempo para una _tan_ ocasión especial como esta—le corrigió Ron con una sonrisa encantadora mientras ella intentaba matarlo con la mirada.

—Excelente—celebró la señora Granger ajena a la tensión—en ese caso será mejor que entres, yo iré a revisar cómo va Magda con los bocadillos que le pedí.

Cuando la madre de Hermione se alejó unos pasos, Ron le dedicó una mirada traviesa.

—Creo que nuevamente comeremos juntos—murmuró antes de pasar junto a ella para entrar. Por la mente de Hermione pasaron mil y una maldición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neville suspiró mirando al techo de su habitación. Sonrió recordando las pasadas horas y suspiró nuevamente.

—¿Otra gragea?—preguntó Hannah ofreciéndole de la caja que tenía en la mano. El castaño levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarla, ya que se encontraban tendidos en la cama completamente desnudos.

—La última vez me diste una de cerilla, mi confianza en ti ha disminuido notablemente—la sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro le restaba credibilidad. La rubia rió de manera traviesa.

—No me puedes culpar de tu mala suerte—sacó una gragea de color morado y se la llevó a la boca apresándola entre sus dientes—¿Quieres probar nuevamente?—Neville se incorporó para alcanzar sus labios y con un beso le quitó la gragea, pero el gusto no le duró mucho ya que de inmediato arrugó la cara en un gesto de asco.

—Comida para perros—se quejó pareciendo a punto de vomitar, provocando que Hannah nuevamente estallara en carcajadas. Neville tomó su varita e hizo aparecer hojas de menta.

—Luces ridículo—se burló la rubia mientras lo miraba masticar para quitarse el mal sabor.

—De saber que iba a ser blanco de tus maltratos hubiese preferido ayudar a Mark con sus dudas—dijo fingiéndose indignado. Hannah se incorporó y lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Ambos sabemos que esa es una mentira—determinó besándole el hombro. Neville sintió como todo el cuerpo se le estremecía completamente sensible a sus labios. Se giró para quedar de frente a ella y la besó.

—Si tuviera la fuerza suficiente te lo haría nuevamente—le susurró él besándole el puente de la nariz.

—Aun nos quedan muchas horas—dijo ella juguetonamente besándole la barbilla.

—Buen punto—Hannah alcanzó sus labios y de nuevo le plantó un beso. Se recostaron sobre la cama abrazados y una vez más se quedaron en silencio observando el techo de la habitación.

—¿Estás pensando en Hermione?—preguntó la rubia sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Por qué estaría pensando en Hermione?—respondió considerándolo absurdo. Hannah simplemente se encogió los hombros.

—Ayer mientras limpiaba la barra alcancé a escuchar que te hablaba sobre Krum, y realmente sonaba mal—Neville se mantuvo en silencio mirando hacia el techo. Hannah se removió un poco y se acomodó más sobre su pecho—Si no quieres no tienes porque contarme—Neville exhaló con cansancio.

—No es como si fuera un secreto—le dijo apoyando su barbilla contra el cabello rubio de Hannah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Entonces tú y Hermione ya se conocían?—preguntó la señora Granger por encima del ruido de la música de fondo.

—No—respondió Hermione rotundamente al mismo tiempo que Ron (quien estaba sentado frente a ella) respondía que si. La madre de la castaña se colocó la mano debajo del mentón y los miró con interés.

—Entonces…

—Bueno, ella vive con mi hermana—explicó Ron— y nos hemos visto algunas veces—agregó lanzándole una mirada significativa a Hermione, que apartó la suya incómoda.

_Demonios, ¿Siempre se las tiene que arreglar para hacer comentarios de ese tipo?—_pensó desesperada.

—Tú y tu obsesión por relacionarte con esta gente—refunfuño la tía abuela Doris que estaba sentada junto Hermione, provocando que su prima Lois riera por lo bajo.

—¿Y es verdad?—le preguntó la muchacha lo suficientemente alto cómo para que sólo ella la escuchara. Hermione la miró sin comprender—lo que la tía abuela dice de los pelirrojos—aclaró. Hermione inmediatamente se sintió abochornada.

—Es el hermano de mi amiga—remarcó.

—Este tiene toda la pinta de cubrir todas las casillas—continuó Lois como si ella no hubiese dicho nada, mientras se lo comía con la mirada. Algo en el interior de Hermione se removió ante este hecho. Miró el perfil del pelirrojo que continuaba platicando con su madre y se sintió repentinamente furiosa.

—Voy por más refresco—anunció agarrando su vaso. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la barra de bebidas. Ron la vio marcharse, pero consideró más prudente esperar un poco antes de correr tras ella frente a toda su familia.

Alguien le dio un par de fuertes palmadas en el hombro sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Y a que te dedicas Ronald?—preguntó el tío abuelo Hugo sentándose a su lado.

—Trabajo en una tienda de bromas—el tío abuelo asintió con una expresión férrea.

—¿Y haces buen dinero?—preguntó, la manera en la que el viejo hombre lo miraba le recordaba a un halcón acechando a su presa. Este pensamiento hizo que una ligera gota de sudor frío cayera sobre su frente.

—Eso creo—el tío abuelo río entre dientes y bebió un poco del contenido de su vaso.

—Vaya futuro—masculló.

—Con los jóvenes siempre es lo mismo—comentó una mujer alta y delgada de aspecto severo—creen que todo en la vida es andar corriendo detrás de animales—Ron la miró confundido.

—No te preocupes cariño, eso no tiene nada que ver contigo—le dijo la señora Granger por lo bajo—Gerta aun no perdona a su hijo por convertirse en payaso de rodeo—Ron la miró con cara de circunstancia, ya que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que un payaso de rodeo era. El tío abuelo Hugo, que estaba sentado junto a él, lo miraba aun de manera escrutiñadora.

—¿Te gustan los duendes de jardín?—preguntó seriamente. Ron dudo por un instante si responder a aquello, pero el viejo lo miraba atentamente, así que supuso que sí tenia que hacerlo.

—En realidad no, mi madre nos hace ahuyentarlos cuando comienzan a invadir el jardín.

—¡Que infamia!—vociferó el hombre ofendido. Ron decidió que era momento de largarse de ahí

—¿Me permite su baño?—preguntó de manera educada a la señora Granger.

—Claro cariño, está pasando las escaleras—le indicó vagamente antes de continuar su plática con uno de sus invitados. El pelirrojo asintió y se puso de pie.

—Será mejor que te acompañe, porque la casa es un laberinto—dijo una chica morena tomándolo del brazo.

—Eh…—balbuceó Ron aturdido. Sin saber que más decir echó una mirada hacia la barra en busca de Hermione, pero no la vio por ningún lado.

—No pongas esa cara, no muerdo—dijo sonriéndole de manera coqueta, en un tono que a Ron le indicaba todo lo contrario—Soy Lois.

—Ron—dijo él ligeramente abochornado.

—Vamos Ron, voy a ser tu guía al baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Entonces terminaron por mutuo acuerdo—concluyó Hannah analizando lo que Neville le acababa de contar.

—Si, bueno, esa es la versión oficial—dijo Neville—en realidad terminaron por que Krum no podía vivir con la idea de que Hermione nunca iba a enamorarse de él.

—Bueno, pero esa no es su culpa, una no puede obligarse a sentir algo que no existe—Neville bufó.

—Hermione quiso mucho a Viktor, pero no estaba enamorada de él. Durante un tiempo estuvo determinada a aceptar que tal vez con el tiempo ocurriera, pero él no lo soportaba y comenzó a presionarla para que le dijera que lo amaba.

—Vaya idiota—opinó Hannah. Neville se encogió los hombros.

—Hermione no podía mentirle—dijo pensando en aquella época—el problema fue después de la ruptura, cuando ella intentó salir con otros chicos. Al principio todo era genial, pero después de unos meses ellos buscaban cosas más serias y ella no era capaz de dar ese paso por miedo a que ocurriera nuevamente lo de Krum.

—Eso si que es una joda—meditó la rubia—pero bueno, a lo mejor era porque aun no le llegaba el adecuado.

—No creí que fueras de las que cree en que existe el 'adecuado'—dijo Neville divertido.

—Pero es que existe—reafirmó ella sonriendo de una manera tan encantadora que el castaño la miró maravillado por un momento antes de continuar.

—En fin, no es que no fueran 'adecuados'—recalcó con humor y Hannah le dedicó una mueca sarcástica—si no que algo hacía falta en ella.

—¿Quieres decir que ella es el problema?—preguntó con cierta aprehensión la rubia.

—No, no, lo que digo es que estos tipos le gustaban, pero no le despertaban lo suficiente para que ella decidiera arriesgarse.

—Vaya, el tipo que la desilusiono cavó muy profundo—Neville la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—No hay nada de eso, Viktor fue su primer novio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba fijamente hacia el florero en el centro de la barra, completamente concentrada en enfocar su furia irracional en lo que fuera. Resopló una vez más mientras hundía la mitad del limón que estaba lamiendo en la sal. Había decidido no volver a probar alcohol, por lo que se conformaba con el ácido sabor del cítrico.

Llevaba rato escondida en la cocina, ya que aun continuaba sin ánimos de estar ni a veinte metros de la resbalosa de su prima y el bárbaro troglodita de Ron. Los había visto salir de la casa platicando amenamente, y se imaginaba claramente hacia donde iba aquello.

_—Este tiene toda la pinta de cubrir todas las casillas_—saltó la voz de su prima haciendo que el estómago se le encogiera. Soltó el aire intentando calmar la desazón que comenzaba a esparcirse por su boca y en cambio la contrarrestó llevándose el limón a los labios. La maldita pregunta que se venía haciendo todo el día de nuevo flotaba insistente en su cabeza.

Era claro que ese bárbaro troglodita activaba su producción de estrógeno al máximo, y tenía unas maneras de seducirla a hacer todo aquello que ella sabía que estaba mal que la hacían sentirse enferma. Mordió el limón para obligarse a que la boca no se le hiciera agua con las visiones que acompañaban aquella remembranza.

En verdad se estaba preocupando, no era algo común en ella esa clase de deseo sexual; es decir, no es que no lo tuviera, Merlín sabía que era humana y que estaba llena de esos inconvenientes detalles que la habían llevado a meterse en este lío; es sólo que usualmente era capaz de controlarlo.

_No por nada llevábamos tanto tiempo inactivas_—le recordó la voz en su cabeza a manera de reproche.

_¿Y se supone que me debe hacer sentir mejor que mi zona genital tenga vida propia?_—replicó lamentándose nuevamente mientras hundía una vez más el limón en la sal.

Una suave risa a su espalda la hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Entonces es verdad lo que dicen de los pelirrojos?—preguntó aquella voz varonil que últimamente la perseguía hasta en sueños. Dejó el limón sobre la barra y se giró para encararlo. Para ser completamente honesta, cuando media hora atrás se había refugiado en la cocina, había planeado ignorarlo completamente, y había decidido esperar a que esa insana sensación de querer desollarlo vivo se amainara para poder tratarlo con el látigo de su indiferencia; pero lo más que había conseguido era simplemente un plato de sal y varios limones cortados en gajos.

_¿Cree que me afecta?_—pensó de manera testaruda decidida a poder manejarlo con toda la indiferencia que le fuera posible.

—Veo que mi prima y tú tuvieron mucho tiempo para platicar—el tono de amargura que había en su voz la sorprendió. Ron levantó las cejas al parecer notándolo también.

—¿Celosa?—Hermione resopló de manera despectiva.

—Te mueres de las ganas—Ron esbozó una enorme sonrisa y caminó hacia ella acortando la distancia mientras Hermione lo miraba desafiante sin moverse un ápice de su sitio.

—La verdad es que si—reconoció con un tono profundo muy parecido al que había utilizado la noche anterior cuando le pidió disculpas, provocando que el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeciera de pies a cabeza.

_No es momento para esto_—se maldijo enervada mientras sus manos empezaban a sudar.

_¿Nos ha abandonado la determinación?_—preguntó de manera sardónica la voz en su cabeza.

_¿Tú de que lado estas?_—pensó desesperándose mientras esos ojos monstruosamente azules la miraban de una manera tan directa que sus piernas comenzaban a temblarle—_No permitas que tus hormonas te controlen Hermione, eres una mujer adulta capaz de lidiar con esto._

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?—preguntó finalmente en un intento vago de autocontrol. Ron inspiró atrapando el aroma a fresas que el cabello de la castaña despedía.

—Ya te dije, Ginny me pidió que viniera a entregarte el regalo de tu madre—Hermione lo miró con suspicacia.

—Ella te lo pidió o tú te ofreciste—la sonrisa de Ron se hizo más grande.

—Un poco de ambas—ella levantó una ceja escéptica—bueno, más de la segunda que de la primera.

Fuera de lo que hubiera previsto, ambos sonrieron de manera nerviosa ante esta declaración. Ron levantó la mano y la colocó sobre la mejilla de la castaña haciendo que el temblor de intensificara. Era casi un crimen la manera en la que aquello la descolocaba.

—Creí que no ibas a querer volver a verme—confesó utilizando un tono cálido que hizo a las mariposas en el estomago de Hermione revolotear alteradas.

—¿Y quien te dijo que quiero?—rebatió casi en un murmullo que estaba muy lejos de denotar toda la determinación con la que planeaba que aquello saliera, lo cual sólo hizo a Ron ensanchar su sonrisa.

_Merlín, no eres una chiquilla Hermione_—se recordaba con todas las alarmas activadas en su sistema, sin embargo sólo podía mirarlo alabando cada detalle de su varonil rostro, que conforme más se iba aproximando le permitía divisar las pequeñas pecas esparcidas por su nariz y sus mejillas que a simple vista eran imperceptibles.

—Estoy a punto de comprobarlo—susurró tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre su piel, por lo cual la castaña se mojó los labios con tanta anticipación que inmediatamente quiso abofetearse. Un fuego incesante ardía en su pecho convirtiendo su respiración prácticamente en un vapor caliente.

_Oh Merlín, es el hermano de Ginny, Hermione, ¿Qué pasa contigo?_—se reprendió desesperada mientras su corazón latía desaforado en su pecho haciendo que una poderosa corriente de adrenalina le llenara el torrente sanguíneo. Aquello se sentía prohibido, pero a la vez era tan enfermizamente excitante…

Entonces lo comprendió.

Abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada como si mirara a Ron bajo una nueva luz.

Había estado la respuesta delante de sus narices todo el tiempo y había sido completamente ciega para verla. Era verdad que Ron era guapísimo, y que tenía un cuerpo para morir; pero no era ni el primero ni el último con esas características.

—Eres el hermano de Ginny—murmuró con una sonrisa. Claro, ahí residía su atractivo. Era prohibido.

Ron frunció el ceño completamente descolocado.

—Creí que ya había quedado claro—inquirió con cierta cautela. Hermione negó levemente con la cabeza y se apartó de él poniéndose de pie.

—No lo entiendes, esto es imposible—el rostro de Ron se puso completamente serio.

—¿Imposible?—su tono denotaba que aquello le había dolido, pero Hermione estaba tan ensimismada en sus deducciones que no lo notó.

—Si Ron, yo definitivamente no quiero poner en riesgo mi amistad con Ginny, y sé que esto tiene tantas probabilidades de funcionar cómo mi padre las tiene de ser ministro de magia—Ron frunció el ceño por un segundo antes de comprender.

—…por que tu padre es un muggle—masculló con una sonrisa forzada, pero Hermione asintió muy animada de que comprendiera mientras se giraba hacia la barra para servirse un poco de agua, aquella revelación la había alterado.

—Mira Ron, no quiero que algo como esto—dijo utilizando el vaso de cristal para señalarse—bueno, interfiera.

—¿Y que se supone que es esto?—le susurró el pelirrojo al oído haciéndola estremecer. No había notado que estaba tan cerca. Repentinamente el temblor en las piernas regresó.

—Esto…es…—balbuceó incapaz de pensar con mucha coherencia. Él aprovechó este desliz para posar sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—Creí que una persona con tu nivel intelectual era demasiado brillante para quedarse sin palabras—le picó con un tono profundo y varonil mientras sus manos lentamente se deslizaban hacia sus caderas.

—Merlín Ron…—suspiró sintiendo repentinamente cómo se le escapaba todo el aliento. Él continuó el recorrido de sus manos posándolas ahora a la altura de su vientre.

—Me deseas tan desesperadamente como yo te deseo—insistió y entonces sus manos subieron hasta su abdomen apretándola contra su cuerpo—¿No lo sientes?—la retó comenzándole a besar la parte trasera de la oreja.

_—¿Te hace llegar?—_dijo la voz de Hannah disparándose en su cabeza mientras sentía como un mareo le iba nublando la razón.

—No puedo…—soltó débilmente, y lo sintió sonreír sobre su cuello mientras su lengua caliente le recorría la piel estremeciéndola. Las fuertes manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a hacerse camino entre la falda de su vestido.

—Te puedo probar lo contrario—le susurró de una manera tan deliciosa que a Hermione se le escapó un gemido. Se giró hacia a él mirándolo asustada. Ok, haber descubierto que le gustaba porque era prohibido no disminuía en lo más mínimo el lívido que le despertaba. Mantuvo la mirada en él aun respirando pasadamente.

Ron se mojó los labios haciendo que la boca de Hermione se entreabriera a modo reflejo, deseosa de ser ella quien recorriera aquellos carnosos labios con su propia lengua.

—_hártate de él—_saltó la voz de Neville entre el desastre que era su cabeza en ese momento— _sólo te estas acostando con él, no le vas a proponer matrimonio_

_No, no puedes hacer esto—_gritó su perdida lógica desde el fondo de su subconsciente.

_¿Ah, no?_—se burló la molesta vocecilla golpeándola con gráficas imágenes de la noche que habían pasado juntos.

_No me refiero a eso_—chilló frustrada mientras sentía cómo su zona reproductiva comenzaba a arder.

_No es como si nunca antes hubiese ocurrido algo así, no es un crimen si ambos están de acuerdo_—por extraño que pareciera, este razonamiento le pareció la cosa mas lógica del mundo. Y de hecho no encontró manera de debatir contra la fuerte base en las cual se cimentaba la perversa idea: si era de común acuerdo entonces no había a quien herir.

Lo miró con una feroz determinación.

—No quiero nada serio contigo—le advirtió. Los ojos de Ron eran un insondable océano en ese momento. La miró en silencio contemplándola.

—Si no quieres que nadie se entere, entonces que así sea—determinó después de unos segundos y con seguridad acortó la distancia que los separaba hasta quedar prácticamente a milímetros de su rostro. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los marrones de ella como si quisiera traspasarlos con la mirada—pero no intentes hacerme creer que entre nosotros no pasa nada.

Sin poder contenerse Hermione colisionó sus labios contra los del pelirrojo, y él le correspondió con la misma intensidad con la cual ella lo había embestido. Lo sintió meter las manos por debajo de la falda de su vestido hasta posarlas firmemente sobre sus glúteos para levantarla. Lo siguiente que sintió fue su trasero chocar contra el frío mármol mientras se mordía los labios reprimiéndose un fuerte gemido provocado por la manera impetuosa en la que le besaba el cuello. Hundió las manos de manera salvaje en sus cabellos rojo fuego y tiró de él para obligarlo a mirarla. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Él se pasó la lengua por los labios lamiéndose un poco del sudor que le caía por el rostro.

—A mi apartamento—ordenó Hermione. Ron sonrió de manera presuntuosa y le tendió una mano de manera caballerosa para ayudarla a bajar de la barra.

Entonces ambos desaparecieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

HOLA HOLA!, antes que nada me quiero disculpar por la enorme tardanza, pero la verdad es que me hacía falta afinar muchos detalles de esta segunda parte, ya que debía tener mucho cuidado… ¡Hay cosas de suma importacia!. Les juro que le he dado miles de vueltas, lo eh reescrito seis veces desde que publiqué la primera parte, porque no me convencía del todo, y al final ha quedado así… no lo eh amado con todo mi corazón, pero quedó completo… es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto.

Muchísimas gracias a:

**_Sayu Matsuda: _**Muchísimas gracias por el halago, te juro que estoy muy sonrojada :D, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**_Paqui_**: aaaaaahhh paquii! Lamento muchísimo no poder darme tiempo para hacer tan honorable mención, estoy muy pendiente de los reviews lo juro, pero no me eh podido dar tiempo de responder como solía hacerlo, aun así adoro leerte por aquí, me pones una enorme sonrisa en el rostro lo juro :P )

**_fatty73: _**Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia hasta ahora, la verdad yo estoy disfrutando mucho escribirla… no entendí a que te refieres con Ginny (osea si es al principio o a su reacción con sarah), pero debo confesar que no hemos visto nada con lo que se avecina con esta pelirroja.

Y a todas las personas que a pesar de que no dejan un review, están pendientes de cada actualización, y siguen la historia sin importar los siglos que me tarde en actualizar… no puedo prometer una fecha exacta para actualización, pero les juro que estoy trabajando duro en este fic, esa es mi manera de agradecerles el apoyo.

**Y para terminar este testamento, les mando un enorme saludo, muchísimos besitos rupertianos, y espero leerles pronto (si fuera posible en caritativos reviews que su bondadoso corazón pueda postear para esta humilde escritora de fics :D— ok debía hacer el intento).**

Nos vemos el siguiente mes.

CIAO.


	8. Crea fama

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, es de nuestra diosa Jo Rowling... todo lo demás es producto de mi traumada y viciosa mente...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola hola, antes que nada me disculpo por la ENORME tardanza que me llevó esta actualización, pero antes que comiencen a enviar maldiciones y vociferadores quiero decirles que hay una perfecta y muy MUY válida explicación para haberme tardado tanto: Mi disco duro murió. Sip así como lo leen, mi disco duro con todo mi trabajo, incluido el capitulo que debí publicar hace semana y media murió de un paro fulminante sin oportunidad de dejarme recuperar nada; por lo que me vi en la terrible situación de tener que volver a reescribir TODO el capitulo; no sé si a alguien le haya ocurrido una situación similar antes (espero que no porque es horrible), pero creo que entenderán cuando les digo que cuando tu cerebro se ha vaciado con todo lo que buscas plasmar en un capítulo de veinte páginas, a veces es un poco difícil obligarlo a reproducir el escrito de cero tal y como lo habías hecho la primera vez… y más difícil aun cuando te vienen esos malditos bloqueos nerviosos… ¡EN FIN!, supongo que esto explicará porque eh publicado hasta el día de hoy. Espero no quieran lincharme porque eso sería muy feo, puse mucho esfuerzo y horas de sueño en intentar volver a plasmar toda la idea como originalmente estaba.**

Ahora voy a dejarme de tanto testamento y simplemente les dejaré con el nuevo capítulo, que espero les guste; lo hice con mucho cariño y va especialmente dedicado a mi mejor amiga OSMARA que cumplió años y a quien no eh podido ver personalmente para darle el enorme abrazo de cumpleaños que merece…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Solo es Sexo**

**7**

**Crea fama…**

La belleza de la vida usualmente radica en lo que cada ser humano considera como momentos dignos de atesorar. Pero para una persona común y corriente como Ronald Weasley, la belleza de la vida se encontraba contenida en los perfectos metro sesenta y cinco ataviados en una deliciosa piel dulcemente besada por el sol, esparciendo esa tonalidad bronceada que se extendía a través de las vertiginosas curvas que lo hacían perder el aliento y sentirse mareado cada glorioso momento que pasaba perdido en ellas. Jadeó sintiendo endurecer más la pulsante erección dentro de su boxer cuando la mano de Hermione la rozó por encima de la tela; tragó con dificultad rogando internamente por algo de cordura, ya que si algo había aprendido en esos días, era que la paciencia siempre era bien recompensada. Lentamente comenzó a besar su mandíbula descendiendo hacia el cuello; ella se separó del beso y se giró dándole la espalda, gesto que él aprovechó para cubrir de besos la piel de sus hombros y la base de su cuello, recibiendo algunos jadeos en respuesta cuando sus manos comenzaron a vagabundear por las caderas de la castaña hasta deslizarse acariciando con lujuria aquel perfecto trasero únicamente cubierto por la ropa interior, que los aburridos trajes del ministerio se empecinaban en ocultar. Sus labios fueron descendiendo hacia la parte central de la espalda y sus manos continuaron su recorrido.

—Oh, Ron—la escuchó gemir cuando una de sus manos se introdujo entre sus piernas y él tuvo que apretar fuertemente los dedos de sus pies para amortiguar el golpe de placer que le comenzaba a hacer temblar las piernas.

_Aguanta, aguanta—_se dijo hundiendo su nariz en la tersa piel de Hermione mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Después de un momento la sintió removerse y esto lo trajo de regreso. Llevó el rostro a la altura de su oído y antes de susurrarle colocó su mano libre firmemente sobre su cadera derecha para evitar que se girara nuevamente.

—Apenas estamos empezando muñeca—advirtió con una sonrisa y entonces sus dedos hicieron a un lado la tela de las bragas para tener contacto directo con su suave centro. Ella nuevamente jadeó de placer.

—Sabes que no me gusta esperar—dijo Hermione en lo que posiblemente buscara ser un reclamo, pero debido a que su respiración era agitada y su voz estaba llena de lujuria, difícilmente podía considerarse como uno. Ron sonrió pagado de sí mismo y comenzó a masajear el clítoris con las yemas de sus dedos.

—No seas malcriada—le dijo en un tono juguetón. La castaña arqueó la espalda y un nuevo gemido salió de sus labios a la par que abría más las piernas invitándolo a tener mayor acceso a su intimidad. Movió su otra mano de la cadera hacia los senos para acariciarlos mientras con sus dedos aprovechaba la invitación y lentamente comenzaba a introducir su dedo índice; pero ella se apoyó sobre sus codos obligándolo a detenerse.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero—dijo la castaña girándose hacia a él y en un rápido movimiento posó su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Ron para obligarlo a tenderse boca arriba, entonces subió a él como una leona en celo. Ron la tomó de las caderas y elevó la pelvis un poco para permitirle sentir la enorme erección que tenía dentro del boxer; ella introdujo la mano apresándola. Ron contuvo la respiración con anticipación cuando le sacó el pene, sin embargo la sostuvo firmemente de las caderas guiándola hacia su erección, nuevamente hizo a un lado la tela que se interponía entre ellos, y entró en ella con una segura estocada. Hermione gimió fuertemente antes de comenzar a mover su cuerpo al compás que él le marcaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiró exhausto mientras luchaba contra el sueño que se empeñaba en hacer que sus endemoniados párpados pesaran casi una tonelada. Se frotó los ojos una vez más y continuó en su labor de velar el sueño de la estremecedoramente bella mujer que dormía entre sus brazos; sólo para minutos después parpadear de nuevo sintiendo como por momentos perdía la noción del lugar donde estaba, así que apoyó su mentón sobre el abundante cabello castaño de Hermione sabiendo que tenía que irse. Era parte del acuerdo que habían hecho tres días atrás y si en realidad quería mantenerse dentro de su vida, debía respetarlo. Retiró con delicadeza su brazo de la cintura de ella y la vio removerse por unos momentos antes de acomodarse nuevamente para seguir durmiendo. Tomó su ropa del suelo y se vistió dándose tiempo para asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente despierto para que ninguna parte se le fuera a escindir. Antes de prepararse para desaparecer la besó una vez más en los labios.

Con un chasquido sordo Ron apareció en medio de la sala de su apartamento.

—¡¿Que coño…?!—exclamó Luna pegando un salto en el refrigerador abierto.

—¿Con esa boca besas a tu padre?—se burló Ron en medio de un bostezo y la rubia le dedicó una mueca sarcástica.

—¿Ya terminó la hora de servicio?—le picó Luna con sorna cuando él se acercó al refrigerador para sacar la caja de leche. El pelirrojo la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Ay Ron.

—Ya te dije que no es cómo crees—le cortó y la rubia negó con la cabeza en señal de resignación: era terco como una mula.

—El que está mal eres tú—Ron cerró el refrigerador de malas maneras y se giró para dejar la caja de leche sobre la mesa—Merlín Ron, crees que dándole sexo vas a conseguir mantenerla a tu lado ¿Pero sabes qué?, eso no funciona así amigo; te convertiste en su juguete sexual.

—No es cierto—replicó él con la cara roja en una mezcla de vergüenza e ira.

—¡Por favor!—exclamó Luna exasperada acercándose a la mesa—¡Hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de que sólo se ven cuando ella quiere acostarse contigo!

—Luna sé que siente algo por mí, yo…—se detuvo un momento y suspiró antes de continuar—puedo sentirlo.

—Ron, es obvio que siente algo—enfatizó levantando el dedo índice como si se tratara del asta de una bandera antes de agregar—pero lo siente entre las piernas. No te engañes.

—A veces no se puede hablar contigo—masculló molesto.

—Porque sabes que tengo razón—sentenció la rubia. Ron rodó los ojos—Creí que habías dicho que estabas dispuesto a todo porque se enamorara de ti—agregó sonando un poco decepcionada.

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo—rebatió él.

—Dudo que vayas a llegar muy lejos—espetó Luna. Ron tensó la mandíbula.

—Estás equivocada—masculló de manera testaruda. Luna nuevamente negó con resignación.

—Lo que tú digas juguetito sexual—dijo dándole por su lado y pasó junto a él para ir a su habitación.

Ron resopló y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas del comedor enfurruñado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A veces cuando la mente se empeña en convertirse en un condenado proyector de recuerdos no aptos para menores de edad, las víctimas de la atroz capacidad que el cerebro posee para tener a las terminaciones nerviosas como aliadas en su cruzada por mantener al incauto blanco despierto, se ven arrastradas hacia un interminable laberinto de insomnio contra el cual (después de varias horas de intentar revelarse) se ven resignados a declararse incapaces de combatir. Era esta precisamente la razón por la que aquella mañana, cuando Harry Potter sintió sobre su rostro el implacable resplandor del sol asaltando el interior del cuarto de hotel en el cual se hospedaba, su cuerpo se sentía como si sólo hubiese pasado medio segundo desde que su estúpida mente y sus estúpidas mariposas en el estómago habían cedido a sus ruegos de poder dormir. Gruñó resistiéndose a abrir los ojos y se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza para aislarse de la molesta luz. Era el colmo, ¡Su mente era una sádica! Mientras él se auto terapiaba para afrontar el hecho de que nunca iba a volver a ver a la hermosa mujer que protagonizaba todas y cada una de sus fantasías, ella se encargaba de restregársela en la cara como un recordatorio enfermizo de lo que nunca volvería a ser suyo.

—Potter—llamó una molesta voz a lo lejos que Harry decidió ignorar—Potter—volvió a insistir la voz sin obtener ningún resultado—muy bien—murmuró el intruso y por fin hubo silencio.

—¡POTTER!—estalló la maldita voz amplificada unas doscientas veces haciendo a Harry saltar fuera de la cama como gato erizado.

—Maldita sea Scamander, ¿No te das cuenta que estoy intentando dormir?—reclamó con el corazón palpitándole en las sienes y los ojos llorosos debido al repentino golpe de luz.

—Si hubieses hecho caso a los miles de intentos anteriores posiblemente no tendría que tomar medidas drásticas—dijo el rubio encogiéndose los hombros de manera despreocupada mientras Harry buscaba a tientas sus lentes.

—Con un demonio—refunfuño el moreno forzando la vista para intentar enfocar sin éxito.

—Si crees que estoy loco por despertarte temprano, entonces tu jefe seguramente necesite un ala en San Mungo—comentó Rolf con humor haciendo levitar los lentes circulares de la mesa de noche hacia las manos de Harry, quien bostezó un gracias y se los colocó.

—¿Kingsley envió una lechuza?—preguntó.

—Si, dice que el departamento de relaciones internacionales no pudo llegar a un acuerdo para dejar pasar las muestras de la fórmula—de un chasquido el rubio hizo aparecer una manzana amarilla y le dio un generoso mordisco antes de continuar hablando con la boca llena—quiere que viajemos hoy mismo a Londres con un cargamento.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con los trasladores?, la embajada rusa seguramente no va a abrir una red alterna para que viajemos con cargamento ilegal.

—Tu jefe ya lo arregló—informó Rolf después de tragar el segundo mordisco que le había dado a su manzana—viajaremos en clase comercial—Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—le cuestionó con la vaga esperanza de que el rubio se hubiese confundido; sin embargo Rolf asintió antes de decir.

—Tenemos que ir por los boletos a la terminal de trasladores—Harry no pudo evitar la expresión incrédula que se formó en su rostro.

—Scamander, cuando alguien _arregla_ algo, se supone que consigue una solución que de otra manera no se hubiese podido conseguir—dijo lentamente como si Rolf fuera un extranjero a quien le cuesta comprender el idioma en el que él le hablaba—¡Kingsley en realidad no movió un dedo!—agregó con un tonillo histérico.

—Supongo que tienes razón—aceptó el rubio con humor y le dio otra mordida a la fruta que tenía en la mano.

—¿Y cómo se supone que pasemos con cargamento ilegal?¿Sabe el enfermo de mi jefe que nos podrían meter a la cárcel por eso?—Harry empezó a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitación—¿Cómo se le ocurre que vamos a viajar en clase comercial?

—A mi me parece interesante—opinó Rolf ahora bebiendo un extraño brebaje con el que había sustituido a la manzana. Harry bufó con exasperación. Era verdad que Kingsley confiaba en que él pudiera hacerlo, esa era seguramente la razón por la se atrevía a pedir semejante disparate; pero era un suicidio intentar realizar un acto de contrabando en un país que sufría de este mal tan seguido, que si a estas alturas los guardias de las terminales internacionales no eran dementores, es porque estaba prohibido.

Harry se detuvo llevándose la mano a la frente.

—¡Que desayuno!—suspiró Rolf sonando satisfecho mientras se estiraba.

—¿Nunca te dijeron que se te pueden reventar las tripas si haces eso?—comentó Harry.

—No soy muggle amigo—respondió el rubio encogiendo los hombros—¿Pero, por qué exactamente?

—Olvídalo—dijo el moreno negando levemente con la cabeza y agregó—También tengo que desayunar—después de decir esto, mágicamente apareció una manzana amarilla en la palma de su mano.

—¡Bon appétit!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por los pasillos de los vestidores con desgana, a decir verdad había comenzado a disfrutar pasar la tarde perdiendo el tiempo; sin embargo Maison le había enviado una carta de advertencia para que se presentara a las instalaciones o la iban a sancionar. Se aproximó a su casillero y dejó caer su bulto sobre la banca de madera que dividía las dos hileras de casilleros.

—¿Weasley?—preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda llamando su atención.

—Snow—dijo a manera de saludo cuando giró y se encontró con la figura de Gianna Snow, la capitana del equipo; acto seguido regresó su atención a su bolsa para sacar su uniforme.

—Creímos que no ibas a regresar—comentó la chica acomodándose la abundante mata de cabello negro en una coleta.

—Maison me envió una lechuza amenazándome con suspenderme si seguía faltando—dijo Ginny encogiéndose los hombros y a este gesto le siguió un largo silencio incómodo. La pelirroja se giró para abrir su casillero.

—Sarah ya habló con nosotras—dijo Gianna atreviéndose a romper el silencio, pero Ginny no dio señal de haberle prestado atención, por lo que la morena continuó—Las chicas y yo creemos…

—No me importa—le cortó la pelirroja de manera tajante sin apartar su atención del interior de su casillero.

—Weasley, será mejor que dejes el drama; no creo que sea muy agradable soportar los entrenamientos mientras intentas masacrar a Mcdonald—Ginny se detuvo en seco y ahora se giró completamente hacia Gianna.

—¿Aun está aquí?—preguntó lentamente sintiendo como en la boca de su estómago comenzaban a arder con fuerza sus jugos gástricos debido a la repentina indigestión que le había ocasionado la nueva información. Snow rodó los ojos y negó a manera de reprobación.

—Weasley, te estaba esperando—dijo Maison entrando al área de casilleros—¿El inútil de tu representante ya habló contigo?—la pelirroja frunció el ceño extrañada por el comentario—ah, ya veo—soltó el hombre rascándose el bigote.

—¿Por qué Mcdonald sigue aquí?—preguntó Ginny de malas maneras.

—Porque los dueños del club quieren que envíes una disculpa pública a Sarah—respondió Maison y agregó—creen que los comentarios groseros que has hecho hacia ella están afectando a la imagen del club, y…

—¡Y un carajo!—bramó la pelirroja cortando el monologo de Maison. El hombre torció el gesto.

—Tengo ordenes explícitas de suspenderte si no lo haces; creí que había sido claro.

—Nunca mencionaste el pequeño detalle de la disculpa pública—replicó altanera.

—Ginny…

—No Snow, no te metas en lo que no te importa—dijo callando a Gianna. Entonces regresó su atención hacia Maison—Fui muy clara cuando le dije a Watson cuáles eran las únicas condiciones bajo las que iba a regresar.

—Entonces no me dejas opción—dijo Maison de manera gélida.

—Hazle como quieras—escupió la pelirroja de manera grosera y cerró su casillero de un portazo.

—Será mejor que pienses bien lo que estas a punto de hacer Weasley—advirtió el hombre comenzando a perder la paciencia—te voy a dar un día para que hagas lo que creas que debes hacer. Después de eso, dependiendo de lo que decidas, podrás o no regresar al campo.

—Espera sentado—espetó tomando su bulto para salir de los casilleros hecha una furia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—_Cállate_—le dijo Ron una vez más a la molesta voz de Luna que de nuevo le rondaba, y continuó con la labor en la que se había obligado a ocupar su mente.

Llevaba toda la tarde de la misma manera. Había intentado de todo para despejarse de las estúpidas ideas que se empeñaban en irrumpir en su cabeza haciendo que su determinación de ignorar lo que Luna había dicho la noche anterior flaqueara por momentos. Se rascó la nuca exasperado antes de resoplar nuevamente. Luna le había dejado muy en claro su postura hacia la decisión que él había tomado, pero él no iba a dar marcha atrás. Sabía que no tenía otra opción.

—Vello de axila de trol—dijo y la vuela pluma que descansaba sobre el pergamino extendido en el escritorio comenzó a escribir de manera apresurada.

—¿Qué te pasa Ron?, esa es de novatos—reclamó George y la vuela pluma de inmediato tachoneó la línea que acababa de escribir. Ambos volvieron a sumergirse en el silencio que hacía horas acompañaba a su ardua labor de creación.

De pronto la chimenea comenzó a crepitar y en cuestión de segundos una llamarada verde se alzó en el interior dando paso a la figura de Angelina Johnson; George y Ron ni siquiera se inmutaron. La recién llegada dio un paso fuera de la chimenea y se sacudió los restos de polvo de la ropa.

—Escama del trasero de una sirena—dijo George y la vuela pluma nuevamente comenzó a escribir en el pergamino de manera precipitada.

—Yo también te extrañé—dijo Angelina con ironía y se acercó a George para darle un beso en los labios—Hola cuñadito—saludó un segundo después dirigiéndose a Ron, que simplemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en respuesta acompañado de un casual 'hey'—¿Y en qué estamos trabajando?

—Bombas fétidas—respondió Ron llevando las manos detrás de la nuca mientras se resbalaba en su asiento.

—Ni se te ocurra subir tus patas a mi escritorio—amenazó George cortando la trayectoria de los pies de Ron.

—Cada día te pareces más a Percy—refunfuñó el pelirrojo de mala gana girándose hacia la silla de junto para subir sus pies. George le dedicó una mueca sarcástica.

—¿Van a tomarse un descanso para el almuerzo?—preguntó Angelina sentándose en el escritorio. George consultó su reloj de pulsera.

—Todavía no es tu hora de comida—dijo extrañado.

—Bueno, adelanté unos pendientes y aproveché para escaparme una hora antes—dijo sin darle importancia. Ron en cambio pareció congelarse sobre su asiento.

—Aun no entiendo cómo es que el ministerio te sigue pagando por calentar el asiento—bromeó George ganándose un golpe juguetón en el hombro que respondió con un beso pícaro en la mejilla de su novia.

—¿Todos los departamentos salen a almorzar a la misma hora?—preguntó repentinamente Ron cortando con el coqueteo.

—No, sólo la planta alta, los aurores tienen otro horario de comida—comentó ella.

Ron frunció levemente el ceño pareciendo en medio de un conflicto consigo mismo.

_¿Vas a darle la razón a Luna?_—se reclamó de manera testaruda en medio del mundo de dudas que en ese momento se agolpaban en su cerebro—_Sabes que no la tiene_—pensó con determinación, pero no pudo evitar sentir esa punzada molesta que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Todo bien hermanito?—preguntó George con una sonrisa necia intentando hacerle cosquillas a Angelina; entonces Ron se puso de pie.

—No, olvidé que tengo una cita—dijo tomando su varita de la mesa—te veo al rato. Adiós cuñada—agregó antes de salir de manera apresurada de la oficina.

—No me digas que de nuevo se está acostando con Lavender—dijo Angelina cuando la puerta de madera se cerró a espaldas del pelirrojo.

—No, esto es diferente—opinó George pensativo.

—Eso espero, porque no creo que Luna sobreviva a otro encuentro con las féminas Weasley—comentó con una sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lanzó la quaffle hacia el cielo con toda su fuerza y se impulsó de inmediato en su dirección para atajarla. Con una fuerza espectacular frenó en el aire y aseguró la quaffle posicionándola contra su costado. Cuando descendió de nuevo a la azotea del hotel, vio a Watson de pie esperándola.

—¿Es en serio Ginny?¿Escobas en un hotel muggle?—preguntó el hombre como recibimiento. Ginny rodó los ojos.

—Si, mi día va excelente—dijo con sarcasmo tocando el concreto del techo para desmontar su escoba.

—¿Sabes todos los problemas que le puedes ocasionar a los otros equipos de quidditch que se hospedan en este hotel?

—No te pongas paranoico Watson, tengo varios hechizos en el área; si no te hubiese dejado una nota nunca me hubieras encontrado—dijo con fastidio mientras se llevaba la escoba al hombro. Su representante exhaló luciendo impaciente.

—Maison ya me dijo que te dio veinticuatro horas para dar esa maldita conferencia de prensa.

—La cual no voy a dar—dictaminó—por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste ayer?—preguntó desviándose completamente del tema.

—Fue mi cumpleaños—respondió Watson extrañado.

—Qué curioso, en el mes de las madres—comentó inclinándose a agarrar su botella de agua.

—Yo no le veo lo curioso—dijo Watson descolocado.

—Oh sí, lo es—soltó con sarcasmo y bebió un poco de agua antes de agregar—porque tú no tienes madre—Watson la miró luciendo desencajado.

—¿Y se puede saber ahora que te pasa?

—¿Por qué carajos no me dijiste antes que Maison no había sacado a Sarah?—le reclamó de manera agresiva—y ahora resulta que tengo que disculparme ante la prensa.

—Ginny, yo considero…

—No se me da la gana Watson ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no lo necesito—dijo de manera engreída.

—Creo que te estás equivocando—opinó Watson de manera sobria.

—Sarah es la equivocación—replicó señalándolo de manera desafiante—¿Crees que en serio los dueños del club se van a arriesgar a perder a su estrella con esa bomba de tiempo en el estómago de Sarah?

—Ginny…

—No hay que ser muy listos para darse cuenta de cuál es la opción más obvia.

—¡Merlín Ginevra, no puedes ser tan cabeza dura!—se exasperó el castaño—¿Te das cuenta que siempre es así contigo?, ¡Nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos!

—Dime algo que no sepa—dijo con una sonrisa cínica. Watson se llevó una mano a la altura de la boca restregándosela con cierta impotencia antes de añadir.

—Si te suspenden vas a perderte la temporada de selección para los mundiales.

—Eso no va a pasar—replico Ginny bufando como si fuera la cosa más absurda del planeta.

Watson suspiró con resignación.

—¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—Nada—determinó la pelirroja encogiéndose los hombros y continuó su camino hacia la puerta de la azotea que llevaba al hotel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione paseó nuevamente la vista por los papeles que tenía en frente sintiendo que la cabeza comenzaba a pulsarle del estrés. ¿Por qué los magos rusos se esforzaban tanto en ser desagradables? Suspiró deseando más que nada en el mundo una doceava taza de café expreso. Su secretaria concluyó con el informe detallado de la respuesta del ministro ruso y acomodó los papeles en el interior de la carpeta que llevaba en manos.

— ¿Qué hago con el reporte de alfombras voladoras?—le preguntó.

—Envíalo al departamento de regulación de artefactos mágicos—indicó la castaña distraída. La mujer frente a ella abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, y pareció dudar unos segundos antes de procesar que lo que había escuchado era correcto. Cuando habló lo hizo lentamente, como si le costara comprender lo que iba a decir.

—Eso me mando a hacerlo ayer—Hermione se maldijo internamente, pero sin perder la compostura continuó.

—¿Y qué fue lo que respondieron?

—Ehm… que…—la mujer titubeó observándola detenidamente—que van a hacer todo lo posible por localizar la matriz de Bangladesh—Hermione bufó y miró el reloj en su escritorio consultando la fecha. Apenas era miércoles y el mercado del medio oriente ya estaba dando líos. Esto era un fastidio; desde que el mercado ilegal de alfombras voladoras había recobrado su auge ella no tenía tregua; el ministerio ya había mandado a ocho inspectores y a todos los habían logrado sobornar. A estas alturas iba a tener que ir y cerrarles el negocio ella misma.

—Entonces pide todos los documentos que tengan sobre el caso, porque voy a tener que comunicarme con el consulado y necesito estar plenamente informada—su secretaria asintió, y dirigiéndole una última mirada salió de la oficina.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró se llevó las manos a las sienes. La noche anterior no había dormido bien.

_Ni la noche anterior, ni la anterior a esa, ni la anterior a la anterior a esa_—dijo la voz en su cabeza con un tono travieso.

Llevaba días de esa manera: su agenda era un desastre, su secretaria creía que se estaba volviendo loca, y para colmo de males hoy por la mañana había llegado tarde a la junta que tenía con Kingsley para hablar sobre las manifestaciones que se habían dado para exigir la revocación de la ley para las prestaciones al retiro de los elfos domésticos.

_Merlín, no voy a salir viva de la semana_—pensó mientras se relajaba el cuello acompañando el movimiento con una profunda exhalación—_el hombre debería venir con una nota de advertencia como cualquier droga legal._

_Como si eso fuera a detenerte_—dijo con sorna la voz en su cabeza y una sonrisa involuntaria se extendió por sus labios, pero la borró de inmediato ya que hubo un par de golpes en la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

_Estas trabajando—_se reprimió mentalmente tomando los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa antes de ponerse de pie indicándole a la persona de la puerta que pasara.

—Buenas tardes—saludó un joven castaño entrando a la oficina con un vaso desechable—traigo su café.

—Gracias Roger, puedes ponerlo sobre la mesa—le dijo sin prestarle atención mientras continuaba archivando. Roger frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Gracias Roger?—la cabeza de Hermione giró de manera tan brusca que por poco le provoca tortícolis.

—¿Qué…?—comenzó, pero se interrumpió, ya que el rostro del hombre comenzaba a transfigurarse dando paso a los ojos azules y la nariz respingona de Ron Weasley—Oh Merlín—soltó tomando su varita para asegurar la puerta e insonorizar el lugar.

—¿Sorprendida?—preguntó él con una sonrisa radiante una vez que su cabello recobró su usual tono pelirrojo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—interrogó Hermione sonando un poco exaltada.

—Estaba de visita y se me ocurrió venir a decir hola—comentó sin borrar su sonrisa mientras echaba un vistazo a la oficina de la castaña—tu oficina es bastante grande—dijo sorprendido. Hermione inspiró profundo intentando mantener a raya sus latidos acelerados.

—_¡¿Decir hola?!—_pensó nerviosa y el hecho de que Ron estuviera observando con tanto interés los muebles de la ridícula sala que estaba en su oficina no ayudaba en mucho.

—Si, viene con el cargo—respondió con el tono más neutral que pudo. El pelirrojo asintió y continuó en su inspección del espacio extra que se extendía a un costado del área donde llevaba a cabo las cuestiones burocráticas—¿No deberías también estar en el trabajo?

—Muy lujoso—opinó el pelirrojo ignorando su pregunta mientras regresaba la mirada hacia ella, lo que provocó que una leve corriente eléctrica la recorriera de pies a cabeza.

—Es el equivalente a la gente que viene a esta oficina—dijo Hermione sin abandonar su tono casi impersonal, pero sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba violentamente en su pecho—No respondiste a mi pregunta—Ron frunció levemente el ceño.

—Es la hora de la comida—dijo encogiéndose los hombros y la vio desviar la mirada hacia el reloj en su escritorio.

_Merlín tiene razón_—pensó comenzando a desesperarse, pero entonces la leve sospecha de que aquello era adrede subió sus barreras. No podía arriesgarse a que eso se saliera de control—_… al menos no en la oficina._

—Y…—dijo la castaña vacilando—¿Cuánto tiempo te va a llevar?—Ron levantó una ceja sin comprender—decir hola, estoy ocupada—agregó. Algo en el interior de Ron se removió formando un pesado sentimiento en el fondo de su estómago.

Asintió sin decir palabra y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

—Lo que tienes en mente—respondió Ron de manera cínica sacándose la camisa con todo y la túnica que llevaba encima—¿Va a ser en tu escritorio o en tu sala?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no tengo nada en…—un par de golpes en la puerta hicieron que las palabras se le congelaran en los labios; miró a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Vamos a tener invitados?—preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa desagradable. Hermione rodeó su escritorio apresuradamente y caminó hacia donde él estaba, tomando su ropa del suelo en el trayecto.

—Escóndete por favor—pidió en tono de súplica. Ron la miró por unos instantes renuente a hacer una vez más lo que ella quisiera, pero sus ojos marrones lo miraban con tanta angustia que al final tomó su ropa y caminó de mala gana hacia la cortina que adornaba el enorme cuadro iluminado de la sala. Hermione exhaló intentando componer la pose seria que solía adoptar para el trabajo y caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola apresuradamente.

—¡Mamá!—soltó sorprendida cuando se encontró de frente con la imagen de su madre a punto de tocar nuevamente. La señora Granger bajó levemente el puño y entonces le dio un abrazo.

—Espero que no sea un mal momento, quise venir a la hora de la comida para no perjudicarte con el trabajo—le dijo cuando se separaron.

—No, claro que no—le aseguró sin apartarse de la puerta. La señora Granger la miró un poco confundida.

—¿Puedo pasar?—Hermione parpadeo descolocada por su pregunta, entonces notó que continuaba bloqueándole el paso.

—Si—respondió por fin apartándose y aprovechó para echar un disimulado vistazo a la cortina donde estaba Ron. Su madre tomó asiento frente a su escritorio y Hermione se sentó en la silla junto a ella.

—¿Pasa algo?—le preguntó Hermione extrañada por la repentina visita; su madre por lo regular siempre agendaba sus encuentros.

—Lamento haberme esperado tanto para decírtelo—dijo su madre vacilando—pero me voy de viaje.

—¿Qué?¿Cuando?—soltó Hermione sorprendida. Su madre tomó aire antes de responder.

—En unas horas, sólo pasaba a despedirme—Hermione la tomó de la mano sin saber que decir, y en el momento en que los ojos de su madre se encontraron nuevamente con los suyos vio como gruesas lágrimas luchaban por salir.

—¿Todo está bien?—su madre rehuyó a su mirada interrogante y se limitó a negar ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Tu padre me pidió el divorcio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Existe el paraíso? En realidad esa era una pregunta que para muchos habitantes del planeta tierra no tenía una respuesta exacta; pero cuando la fresa cubierta de chocolate tocó los labios de Hannah, Neville tuvo una exacta aproximación de cómo se sentiría estar en aquel utópico lugar. La rubia se lamió el labio superior limpiando los restos del chocolate.

—Ok, ganas esta ronda—accedió Neville y se tomó todo el tarro de cerveza que tenía enfrente.

—Tu turno—exigió Hannah orgullosa de su triunfo. El castaño tomó aire dispuesto a poner el marcador a la par y entonces la miró directamente a los ojos, siendo cuidadoso en hacerlo de tal manera que captara completamente su atención.

—Cierra los ojos—le indicó con un tono tan seguro y varonil que hizo a Hannah inhalar involuntariamente conteniendo el aliento. Neville nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como un donjuán, pero sabía lo que hacía cuando se trataba de mujeres ya que el tema lo ameritaba. Sus ojos descendieron hacia los labios de la rubia, que los entreabrió—hazlo—pidió. Hannah obedeció esta vez.

Neville se fue acercando hacia su rostro y sonrió cuando la vio mojarse los labios de manera ansiosa.

—No te voy a besar—le susurró y posicionó sus manos delicadamente a la altura de su quijada. Hannah suspiró flojamente.

—Tienes un rostro hermoso—dijo el castaño en un tono cálido y profundo, acariciando con sus dedos índices cada lado del rostro para enfatizar su punto—es casi imposible apartar los ojos de él, haces que me cueste concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no sea adorarlo—Hannah se mojó los labios nuevamente, sólo que esta vez intentando ocultar una sonrisa que seguramente era de burla—Me siento perdido cuando no estás cerca Hannah, es como si no viviera realmente hasta que vuelvo a mirarte—las palabras se sintieron tan verdaderas que sus dedos temblaron ligeramente cuando comenzó a deslizar sus yemas suavemente hacia los pómulos de la chica, que había vuelto a entre abrir los labios en una invitación implícita—es como si ese par de ojos azules que posees fueran la única fuente de vida que conozco, y cada vez que me miran me llenan de su vitalidad—su nariz rozó la de la rubia sintiendo su respiración lentamente tornarse densa—me desarmas Hannah, me descontrolas, me vuelves loco—Neville detuvo su mirada en el leve rubor que ahora adornaba las mejillas de la rubia—me encantas—susurró estremecido por la manera en la que ella comenzaba a morderse el labio inferior. La rubia inhaló profundamente y abrió los ojos clavándolos en los de él. Sin apartarse ni decir nada agarró la botella de cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa y bebió un trago. Neville esbozó una gran sonrisa y le plantó un beso en los labios.

—¡Esto es una mierda!—exclamó un hombre con un extraño mohicano entrando al lugar y matando el momento.

—Hoy es día de limpieza, está cerrado—dijo Hannah señalando el cartel en la puerta del bar.

—Bueno, será mejor que te lo replantees rubia, porque hoy es un día de luto para el mundo mágico—tanto Hannah como Neville se miraron extrañados.

—¿De luto?—preguntó Neville. El hombre asintió pareciendo apesadumbrado y entonces extendió el periódico que tenía en las manos sobre su pecho, en el cual se mostraba una enorme fotografía de Ginny Weasley atrapando la quaffle en el partido de días atrás contra un equipo ruso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Potter, Harry Potter—la mujer dentro de la cabina hizo un movimiento con su varita hacia el pergamino que tenía enfrente.

—Su traslador está retrasado—informó la bruja acomodándose los lentes antes de mirar directamente hacia Harry.

—_Genial_—musitó para sí colocándose de nuevo el bulto que llevaba sobre el hombro—muchas gracias—le dijo a la mujer antes de girarse hacia donde se suponía que estaba Rolf hace unos segundos. Paseó la mirada por el área de sillas de espera en busca de la cabeza rubia de Rolf Scamander.

—_Lo que me faltaba_—pensó con desgana y comenzó a avanzar hacia las sillas sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡Esto es peor que alguna clase de brote de fiebre de dragón!—exclamó un chico cerca del asiento que Harry acababa de ocupar.

—Calma hermano, debe ser una equivocación—dijo otro chico que parecía ser amigo del primero, ya que le daba palmadas de apoyo moral.

—¡Que día tan malditamente injusto!—exclamó nuevamente el joven sentado junto a Harry sonando devastado. El moreno frunció el ceño y abrió su bulto para revisar que la fórmula estuviera bien.

—Ahí estas—dijo la voz de Rolf llamando su atención—tuve que ir al baño, y cuando regresé ya no estabas en la ventanilla.

—Pudiste haberme avisado—dijo Harry con reproche.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dijo la bruja de la taquilla?

—Nuestro traslador se retrasó—respondió Harry sonando hastiado—vamos a tener que esperar—Rolf asintió y ocupó el lugar libre junto a Harry.

—¿Gomita?—ofreció acercándole un paquete que tenía en la mano llena de gusanos dulces. Harry declinó a la invitación.

—Creí que fuiste al baño—comentó más por hacer algo que por en realidad estar interesado.

—Si, pero había un mago vendiendo dulces en la puerta—explicó el rubio encogiéndose los hombros antes de llevarse una gomita a la boca. De manera distraída el moreno miró hacia el holograma de diez metros frente a la sala de esperas, en el cual se mostraban algunos programas cómicos muggles.

—En el hotel vi el capitulo anterior—comentó Rolf sonando emocionado con la programación, pero un segundo después en el holograma apareció un enorme cartel rojo que anunciaba un reporte especial, por lo cual interrumpieron el programa de Rolf.

En el centro del holograma apareció la figura de un hombre algo rechoncho con bigote de cepillo, quien llevaba una gorra cubriéndole la cabeza y una chamarra deportiva. Harry nunca había visto a ese hombre en la vida, pero al parecer los dos chicos que estaban sentados junto a él sí, porque se enderezaron en sus asientos con la mirada clavada en la imagen.

—Muy buenas tardes—dijo el hombre y debajo de él apareció una cintilla que lo señalaba como Gregor Maison—agradezco su asistencia a esta conferencia tan apresurada, por lo mismo trataré de ser breve y responderé preguntas al final del comunicado oficial—el hombre se tocó el bigote con la mano y acomodó el pergamino que estaba en su mano izquierda—el motivo de este llamado es para anunciar públicamente que la jugadora número seis de las harpies, la cazadora Ginevra Weasley, ya no formará parte de la alineación principal hasta nuevo aviso—los flashes comenzaron a inundar la imagen del holograma y cientos de voces que seguramente pertenecieran a los reporteros presentes llenaron el ambiente. A un lado de la imagen del hombre apareció una figura pelirroja posando en una actitud altiva con su escoba a un lado. El corazón de Harry se detuvo por un momento. Los chicos junto a él aventaron sus bultos al suelo echando maldiciones, sin embargo en su estado de shock su cerebro sólo pudo procesar lo que a continuación Rolf dijo:

—Weasley… ¿Qué no es el apellido de ese pelirrojo que es amigo tuyo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron se encontraba tenso, escuchando en completo silencio la conversación que Hermione estaba teniendo con su madre. No sabía que pensar, era obvio que aquello no encajaba con lo perfecta y seria que parecía su familia.

—¿Desde cuándo?—escuchó preguntar a Hermione con una voz extrañamente tranquila.

—Hija yo sé que sientes la necesidad de saber, pero hay cosas que…

—¿Desde cuándo?—insistió Hermione interrumpiendo a su madre.

—Un par de días antes de mi cumpleaños—hubo un silencio prolongado en el cual el pelirrojo tuvo que agudizar el oído para asegurarse de que continuaban en el lugar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?—Ron sintió una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago cuando escuchó cómo la voz de Hermione se quebró levemente al hacer la pregunta.

—Creí que sólo se trataba de un poco de tiempo—respondió su madre con la voz contenida—que tal vez necesitaba un poco de espacio para pensar las cosas—la señora Granger sorbió la nariz y añadió—pero después de mi cumpleaños me llamó para disculparse, porque no iba a poder regresar—la voz de la mujer se había convertido casi en un susurro que contenía un inmenso dolor.

Hubo golpes en la puerta pidiendo permiso para entrar.

—Será mejor que me vaya—se disculpó la madre de Hermione y entonces el ruido de una silla al correrse le indicó a Ron que se había puesto de pie. Inmediatamente la otra silla también se corrió.

—Mamá, no tienes que…

—Si Hermione, necesito alejarme un tiempo de la casa—repuso su madre con la voz más compuesta y seria, Ron pudo imaginarla adoptando esa formalidad que Hermione solía utilizar para evadir temas incómodos.

—Pero…

—Hermione—llamó una voz a través de la puerta interrumpiéndola.

—Ya no te robo más el tiempo—dijo su madre de manera apresurada—además, se me hace tarde para llegar al aeropuerto—la señora Granger dio un profundo suspiro y el pelirrojo adivinaba que había abrazado a su hija, pues cuando habló lo hizo casi en un murmullo—voy a estar bien.

Los golpes nuevamente insistieron y entonces escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Oh lo lamento tanto—escuchó que decía la mujer que estaba del otro lado.

—No hay cuidado—dijo la madre de Hermione quien al parecer era la que había abierto la puerta—hasta luego—a la despedida le siguieron el sonido de los tacones al alejarse a paso firme.

—Venía a entregarte la información que me pediste, pero…—la mujer se detuvo incómoda—¿Necesitas algo?—preguntó con voz vacilante.

—Cancela todas mis citas de la tarde—ordenó Hermione con voz inexpresiva. Sin una respuesta (al menos que Ron hubiese podido escuchar) la puerta se cerró nuevamente. Por unos instantes el pelirrojo se mantuvo a la expectativa de escuchar algún movimiento o algún indicio que le indicara que era seguro salir, pero al no haber tal se arriesgó a salir de su escondite cautelosamente. La imagen que vio hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

Caminó como un bólido hacia Hermione, quien se encontraba encogida en la silla frente a su escritorio, ocultando su rostro penosamente entre sus manos. Ron se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros. Hermione separó las manos un poco y muy despacio levantó el rostro, permitiéndole a Ron ver lo rojos y llenos de lágrimas que se encontraban sus ojos.

—Vámonos—le dijo suavemente.

—¿A dónde?—preguntó ella con la voz quebrada. Ron le tomó las mejillas y apoyó su frente contra la de ella antes de susurrarle en un gesto íntimo.

—A donde sea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento bien podría haber vomitado sus intestinos y estaba seguro de que no iba a poder liberar ni la mitad del horror que azotaba su cuerpo. Miraba fijamente un punto en el suelo buscando enfocarse en algo para no caer desmayado.

—_Weasley…_—repitió para sí sin poder desatorar su cerebro de aquel apellido.

—Oye, ¿Está tu amigo bien?—preguntó el joven junto a Harry que veinte minutos antes había aventado su bulto al suelo—parece que la noticia de la suspensión de Weasley le pego mucho más fuerte que a nosotros.

_—Weasley…_—murmuró Harry nuevamente.

—Es verdad, no sabía que era tan fanático de las Harpies. ¿Estás bien Potter?—preguntó Rolf a su lado—parece que hubieses visto un boggart—bromeó mordiendo la mitad de una de las culebras de goma. Harry tragó sonoramente.

Ron iba a matarlo.

—Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de abordar el traslador 23 de la puerta este—anunció una voz femenina resonando por toda la sala.

—Bueno, ese es el nuestro—dijo Rolf levantándose para recoger sus cosas. Harry entró en un repentino ataque de pánico.

No podía ver a Ron. Aun no.

—Scamander no me puedo ir—dijo de manera apresurada levantándose de su lugar de un salto.

—¿Qué?—soltó Rolf con el rostro desencajado.

—¡Que no me puedo ir!—gritó Harry perdiendo el control y levantó bruscamente su bolsa olvidando que la había abierto para revisar la fórmula, y con la noticia había olvidado cerrarla; así que en este momento las ampolletas caían al suelo haciéndose añicos y esparciendo el líquido por todo el suelo.

—¡Mierda Harry!—exclamó Rolf mirando la escena aterrado.

—¡Tienen contrabando!—gritó un hombre corriendo hacia ellos con la varita en alto. Al segundo siguiente estaban rodeados por cuatro hombres uniformados con túnicas negras.

—¡Tiren las varitas al suelo y levanten las manos donde pueda verlas!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sonido de la música a todo volumen proveniente del apartamento que Ginny y Hermione compartían, le indicó a Neville que su búsqueda había terminado.

—No se oye tan mal—comentó Hannah mientras subían las escaleras.

—Eso es porque no conoces a Ginny 'la furia pelirroja' Weasley—aclaró Neville salvando los últimos escalones antes de alcanzar el primer piso. Avanzaron hacia la puerta y antes de que pudieran tocar la puerta se abrió.

—¡Esta fiesta es asombrosa _Bro_!—gritó un tipo alto de cabello verde saltando fuera del apartamento.

—Ok tenías razón, no conozco a 'la furia pelirroja'—murmuró Hannah echando un vistazo al mar de gente que se encontraba en el interior del lugar; pero Neville sólo prestaba atención al enorme cartel adornado con fuegos artificiales que rezaba en llamativas letras de colores _"La fiesta del Adiós"_.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Muchas gracias a Marce, a Nath , a inmaru, a Paqui y a SandriitaBlack por sus reviews; les juro que estuve a punto de tirar la toalla hasta el siguiente mes, pero sus palabras de apoyo siempre sacan lo mejor de mí, así que se merecen lo mejor de lo mejor y espero que este capítulo haya estado a la altura. En realidad me siento muy insegura y nerviosa del capítulo, así que… **

**¿Caritativos reviews? El espíritu de mi disco duro los agradecerá mucho…**

**P.D. Ahora es un poco tarde y estoy cayéndome dormida sobre el teclado, por lo que mañana prometo darme tiempo para responder a sus maravillosos reviews…**

CIAO.


	9. y acuéstate a dormir

Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, es de nuestra diosa Jo Rowling... todo lo demás es producto de mi traumada y viciosa mente...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

******Solo es Sexo**

**8**

**…y acuéstate a dormir.**

En todo el camino Hermione no había dicho una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando ingresaron al callejón diagon; simplemente se había limitado a seguir a Ron absorta en un combate interno entre sus recuerdos y la firme barrera que intentaba interponer para mantenerlos a raya. Se acercaban al final del callejón cuando Ron anunció que habían llegado, deteniéndose en un edificio morado cuya fachada estaba adornada por un gran letrero con dos enormes doble v naranja. Hermione observó con curiosidad la manera en la que las letras del cartel parecían temblar traviesamente como si se convulsionaran de la risa por ratos y se preguntó si a lo mejor la vista la engañaba.

—Vamos adentro—indicó Ron llamando su atención y estiró la mano en una invitación para que ella entrara primero al lugar. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta el lugar estaba a oscuras, pero un segundo después las luces se encendieron para dar lugar a enormes estanterías repletas de cajas y carteles en colores llamativos anunciando descuentos de temporada.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó Hermione sin dejar de recorrer el lugar con la vista.

—Es la tienda de bromas donde trabajo—respondió Ron, fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba parado a su lado observándola de una manera que desató unas leves cosquillas en su estómago. Le sostuvo la mirada perdiéndose por un instante en aquellos ojos infinitamente azules que en este momento reflejaban el brillo de las pequeñas series de focos que adornaban las estanterías más cercanas a ellos.

—No sabía que trabajas en una—dijo con voz suave. Ron soltó una risa ligera.

—No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar esta semana—comentó divertido e inmediatamente Hermione sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente ante la alusión a su 'semana'—hay algo que quiero mostrarte—anunció Ron tomándole la mano, gesto que la agarró por sorpresa—creo que es justo lo que necesitas—agregó, y sin decir más la condujo a través de los pasillos que formaban las estanterías del lugar.

Ron la adentró al local y conforme avanzaban Hermione pudo comprobar que la tienda era más grande de lo que pudo apreciar en un principio, y que tenía una enorme cantidad de productos que abarcaban desde inofensivas orejas expansibles hasta poderosos filtros amorosos que, según el cartel de su respectiva estantería, aseguraba resultados inmediatos. Avanzaron unos metros más y Ron se detuvo debajo de un enorme cartel que identificaba aquel espacio como la 'sección muggle'.

—Espera un momento—pidió el pelirrojo soltándole la mano para entonces desaparecer detrás de un par de estanterías dentro de aquella sección. Hermione se cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho algo incómoda por su nueva soledad, y continuó en su recorrido visual del lugar.

El área donde se encontraba tenía una amplia variedad de trucos básicos de magia muggle, entre los cuales estaban incluidos el famoso mazo de cartas, las flores que echaban agua, los aparatos que te ocultabas en la mano para dar toques eléctricos a los incautos que se atrevieran a estrecharla, y el indispensable sobrero de mago para aparecer conejos. De manera inconsciente dio un paso para acercarse más a la estantería a su costado derecho cuando un control de video juegos muggle captó su atención; sin embargo su descubrimiento se vio opacado cuando las primeras notas de su canción favorita de toda la vida comenzaron a sonar por todo el local. Hermione ensanchó los ojos sorprendida girándose para buscar la fuente del sonido, pero se topó de frente con Ron quien estaba parado a un par de pasos de ella.

—Cuando me siento mal vengo aquí y 'Here comes the sun' siempre me hace sentir un poco mejor—dijo el pelirrojo y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada estiró la mano invitándola a tomarla; Hermione miró hacia la mano extendida por un momento antes de acceder a la petición implícita en el gesto, y el pelirrojo la guió hacia el pasillo por el cual había desaparecido minutos antes.

—No te fijes en el desastre, no esperaba visitas—advirtió Ron con una sonrisa transparentándose en la voz, lo cual hizo a Hermione sonreír de manera involuntaria por lo ligera y tranquila que sonaba. Mientras más se acercaban al final del pasillo, una tenue luz iba bañando las estanterías; unos pasos más adelante develaron pequeñas bolas de luz flotante que tenían toda la pinta de haber sido creadas por magia. El pelirrojo ralentizó su paso para permitirle avanzar delante de él y entrar primero al espacio donde las luces inundaban el lugar.

—Muy impresionante—comentó asombrada por la cantidad de luces que estaban iluminando el espacio, que era un rincón en la esquina libre de estanterías y cajas, el cual estaba adornado por una fotografía sin movimiento de un muelle al atardecer que ocupaba casi toda la pared, y un enorme sillón naranja con brazos de madera oscura.

—Sé que parezco un bruto bueno para nada, pero a veces tengo mis momentos—dijo el pelirrojo encogiéndose los hombros con aire casual. Hermione giró el rostro hacia él con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Jamás eh dicho eso—replicó y Ron esbozó una enorme sonrisa por lo seria y ofendida que había sonado.

—¿Helado?—preguntó tomando a Hermione desprevenida.

—Ehm…—balbuceó atontada y la sonrisa de Ron se hizo aun más pronunciada.

—Lo tomaré como un sí—concluyó el pelirrojo ondeando la varita para hacer aparecer dos copas de helado de vainilla sobre la mesita de centro. Dirigió la mirada hacia Hermione nuevamente y la encontró mirando hacia la mesa con el ceño fruncido; fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de que en medio de su desesperación por hacerla sentir mejor no se había tomado la molestia de preguntarle por el sabor y había servido por inercia el sabor que sabía que era su favorito.

_Imbécil_—se reprimió mentalmente antes de apresurarse a tapar su error.

—Espero que te guste porque es lo único que mi hermano guarda en las neveras—repuso con tono casual y la vio relajar un poco el ceño.

—Casualmente es mi sabor favorito—comentó con cierta suspicacia.

—Es un sabor muy común—puntualizó Ron restándole importancia, pero internamente rogando porque ella no hiciera más comentarios al respecto.

—Supongo que sí—aceptó Hermione antes de avanzar hacia el mueble naranja, al parecer decidiendo que en realidad no tenía importancia, lo que permitió que el estrés de Ron se disipara.

_Hay que tener más cuidado endemoniado idiota_—se regañó mentalmente antes de seguirla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en las barras metálicas que dividían las celdas mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por ser un completo imbécil. A estas alturas, si no le hacía un favor a la humanidad y desaparecía por cuenta propia, estaba seguro que Ron o Shacklebolt se encargarían de hacer el trabajo por él.

—Potter—susurró Rolf que estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Que quieres?—respondió de mala gana. No tenía tiempo para las tonterías de Scamander, ya suficiente tenía que lidiar con su propia conciencia y autocompasión.

—Creo que ese tipo de allá me está intentado insinuar algo—Harry levantó el rostro para mirar hacia el frente donde un hombre corpulento observaba directamente hacia donde ellos estaban. Cuando captó la mirada de Harry le dedicó un guiño coqueto—¿Tengo que preocuparme?—preguntó Rolf aun susurrando. Harry tragó sonoramente.

—Confiemos en que vendrán pronto por nosotros.

—Bien—murmuró Rolf asintiendo—bien.

—¡Hey, cerdos ingleses!—gritó uno de los aurores que custodiaban las celdas con un marcado acento ruso—tienen visita.

Harry giró el rostro mirando hacia donde estaba el auror sin ponerse de pie justo para ver aparecer a Luna. Tanto él como Rolf se pusieron de pie de un salto.

—Harry, vine tan pronto me enteré de lo que pasó—dijo la rubia sonando un poco alterada.

—No debiste preocuparte—dijo Harry encogiéndose los hombros. Luna movió la cabeza negando con reprobación.

—Estas en la primera plana del profeta; Ambos de hecho—agregó.

—¿En serio?—preguntó Rolf sonando extasiado y Harry le dirigió una mirada mordaz.

—Supongo que sí estamos metidos en algunos problemas—aceptó el moreno casi a regañadientes.

—Kingsley ya envió a la mejor abogada en casos internacionales a mediar el asunto, es cuestión de tiempo para que los trasladen a Londres—informó Luna.

—Les quedan cinco minutos—anunció el auror y agregó burlonamente algo en ruso que Harry no entendió. Luna se giró hacia el hombre tan furiosamente que incluso envió un poco de viento hacia Harry y Rolf antes de comenzar a responder en fluido ruso. Nuevamente Harry no entendió una sola palabra, pero por el tono que utilizaba su amiga y la cara del auror, supuso que no estaba diciendo nada precisamente amable.

Cuando Luna hubo terminado con su desbocado tiroteo de palabras, el hombre bufó con el rostro colorado y se removió visiblemente incómodo acomodándose sobre la superficie de su escritorio, gesto al que Luna respondió cruzándose los brazos en pose altiva. El auror resopló como un toro y se levantó de mala gana de su asiento improvisado para salir furioso del lugar.

—¿Qué le dijiste?—preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Casualmente conozco a su superior—comentó Luna algo risueña girándose hacia ellos—yo creo que ya no les va a volver a molestar—agregó orgullosa.

—No es por ser indiscreto—dijo de pronto Rolf llamando la atención de ambos—pero…¿Qué tan verdadera es esa historia del jefe del departamento de aurores y el escritorio de la oficina del ministro ruso?

Harry abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada mirando a su amiga como si se tratara de un maldito dragón de ocho cabezas.

—No sabía que hablabas ruso—Harry abrió tanto la boca que casi se le desencaja la mandíbula cuando las mejillas de Luna se colorearon levemente de un tono rosa confirmando la historia.

—Creo que llego tarde para dar las buenas nuevas—dijo una voz femenina irrumpiendo en el cuarto, cortando con el asunto de la vida sexual de Luna.

—¿Cho?—soltó Harry sumamente sorprendido cuando se fijó en la mujer de rasgos orientales y lacio cabello negro que estaba parada en la entrada a las celdas de retención.

—Creí que ya le habías dicho que yo llevaba su caso—dijo la recién llegada dirigiéndose a Luna.

—En eso estaba—aclaró la rubia y Harry parpadeó incómodo. ¿A qué diablos estaba jugando Merlín?

—Pues vengo a darles las buenas nuevas: ya está listo su amparo—informó Cho con una sonrisa educada—los van a trasladar a Londres en un par de horas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Has visto a Ginny?—preguntó Neville a una chica de cabello anaranjado que pasaba por ahí.

—Noup—respondió con una sonrisa tonta—pero si la ves ¿Le puedes pedir un autógrafo de mi parte? La injusticia que le hicieron es una desgracia…—Neville rodó los ojos fastidiado y se giró hacia donde estaba Hannah dejando a la mujer hablando sola.

—Ya le preguntaste a casi todos los que están aquí y nadie la ha visto—dijo la rubia intentando hacerse escuchar por encima de la música.

—Hermione va a matarla—dijo Neville con preocupación echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Bueno, ella se está acostando con su hermano a sus espaldas; creo que están un poco a mano—comentó Hannah con humor, pero Neville pareció no escucharla ya que estaba ocupado estirando el cuello por encima de la gente hacia el lado contrario donde ella estaba. Al parecer había divisado algo que llamó su atención.

—Me lleva—murmuró el castaño para sí y se giró nuevamente hacia Hannah—Creo que estamos metidos en muchos problemas—le dijo a la rubia tomándola del brazo, y sin decir nada más la arrastró hacia el lugar que antes observaba.

Empujaron a varias personas para abrirse camino hasta que llegaron a la sala de estar donde se llevaba a cabo una cálida sesión de 'meditación'. Neville entrecerró los ojos intentando evitar que el humo proveniente de las enormes pipas de cristal que los integrantes del circulo compartían. Hannah tosió tapándose la nariz para evitar seguir inhalando el asqueroso aroma a hierba quemada y abono que inundaba el lugar.

El castaño comenzó a abanicar con la mano dispersando un poco el humo a su paso hasta alcanzar la fuente.

—Se acabo la fiesta señores—dijo Neville agarrando una de las pipas.

—¡Son terapéuticas!—gritó una de las mujeres levantándose de un salto para aferrarse al objeto de cristal.

—¡Y una mierda!—replicó Neville arrebatando la pipa de su alcance.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Hannah mirando con extrañeza el artefacto. Neville giró el rostro y se acercó a su oído para responder.

—Son drogas muggles Hannah—dijo lo suficientemente alto para que sólo ella lo escuchara—al parecer alguien dejó a estos muggles entrar de contrabando.

—Oh mierda—soltó la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho, eso es propiedad privada!—exclamó uno de los tipos muggles que estaba en el circuló de la sala.

—Si _man_, lleva tu mala vibra a otra parte—dijo otro agarrándolo del hombro con una mano y con la otra agarrando la pipa, pero Neville se arrebató bruscamente provocando que el hombre se tropezara con sus propios pies y cayera llevándose el objeto consigo.

—¡Hijo de puta!—explotó el muggle desde el suelo y entonces la decena de muggles a su alrededor se puso de pie.

—No es para tanto—intervino alguien detrás de Neville y Hannah, y antes de que nadie pudiera preverlo la pipa regresó a su estado original. El muggle miró estupefacto hacia la pieza de cristal.

—Volvió a la vida—murmuró examinándola con los ojos muy abiertos y todos los muggles asintieron en el mismo estado de estupefacción.

—Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí—le dijo Neville a Hannah preocupado.

—¡Merlín esto es genial!—gritó alguien cercano a donde ellos estaban, llamando su atención y provocando que cientos de murmullos inundaran el lugar mientras la marea de gente comenzaba a moverse hacia la puerta de salida. Neville olvidó por un momento la situación de emergencia de los muggles cuando un grito salvaje proveniente del pasillo fuera del apartamento llegó a él revolviéndole el estómago.

—¡Te voy a partir el trasero en dos!

—Carajos—soltó el castaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban flojamente recostados sobre el respaldo del mueble mirando hacia las luces del techo mientras al fondo sonaba aun la discografía de los Beatles ambientando.

—Hacía mucho que no comía helado de vainilla—confesó Hermione después de lamer la cuchara disfrutando hasta el último rastro del delicioso postre. Se sentía tan relajada que por primera vez le importaba un rábano relajar un poco también los modales.

—Creí que te gustaba mucho el helado vainilla—dijo Ron extrañado, recostando la cabeza hacia a un lado para mirarla.

—Si bueno, pero a veces hay que sacrificar ciertas cosas para mantenerse en forma—dijo encogiéndose los hombros. Ron frunció el ceño.

—No lo necesitas—aseguró—tienes un cuerpo asombroso—Hermione giró el rostro hacia a él sorprendida sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban por la vergüenza.

—Gracias—dijo algo incómoda y entonces ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Hace rato te vi observando la sección muggle—comentó Ron para cortar con el extraño momento—¿Quieres que te enseñe a hacer unos trucos de magia?—Hermione rió espontáneamente ante lo absurdo del ofrecimiento, sin embargo asintió.

—Bien—murmuró Ron incorporándose sobre el sofá para tomar su varita de la mesa. Con un movimiento hizo aparecer un mazo de cartas, las sacó de la caja en la que estaban y después las extendió en su mano en forma de abanico para mostrárselas a Hermione.

—Tengo 18 cartas, y todas son diferentes—informó adoptando un tono serio y profesional—puedes comprobarlo—la castaña se mordió los labios conteniendo una sonrisa y asintió—Bien—dijo Ron con el abanico a la altura del rostro de Hermione—toma una carta, y no me digas cual es.

—Ok—dijo ella asintiendo nuevamente para concentrarse en su elección. Sacó una carta y la miró por un momento.

—¿Ya?—preguntó el pelirrojo atento a la respuesta.

—Listo—dijo la castaña regresando la carta a su lugar. Ron cerró el abanico y comenzó a repartir las cartas sobre la mesa yendo de izquierda a derecha para formar tres columnas.

—¿En qué columna cayó tu carta?—le preguntó una vez que terminó de acomodar todas las cartas y ella señaló la de en medio. Ron tomó las columnas y las unió nuevamente para repetir el procedimiento de la acomodación en nuevas columnas.

—¿Y ahora?—preguntó. Esta vez Hermione señaló la columna izquierda y Ron repitió el procedimiento de juntar las columnas de cartas. Levantó el mazo completo en su mano izquierda.

—Bueno, es hora de aplicar mis poderes de muggle—bromeó cerrando los ojos para fingir que se concentraba mientras con los dedos de la mano derecha contaba mentalmente las cartas antes de sacar una—Esta es tu carta—aseguró enseñándole un rey de tréboles.

—Es verdad—confirmó Hermione asintiendo impresionada. Ron comenzó a hacer ridículas inclinaciones ceremoniosas mientras decía "_Gracias, gracias"_ en un tono pomposo que hizo a Hermione reír.

—Mi turno—anunció la castaña después de un momento tomando a Ron por sorpresa.

—¿Estas segura? Hacer magia muggle es muy complicado—bromeó.

—¿Tienes miedo de que sea mejor en la magia muggle que tú?—le picó la castaña de manera juguetona.

—No tengo miedo de una novata—replicó Ron fingiendo aires de grandeza. Hermione abrió la boca en un gesto que pretendía ser de indignación, sin embargo su sonrisa la delataba.

—Bien—dijo intentando adoptar una pose seria mientras levantaba ambas manos a la altura del rostro de Ron para enseñarle las palmas—no hay truco oculto—aseguró ahora enseñándole el dorso de sus manos (él levantó una ceja divertido) para después frotárselas luciendo concentrada. Sin previo aviso llevó una a la altura de la oreja del pelirrojo.

—¡Ta dan!—exclamó regresando la mano al frente para enseñarle una moneda. Ron entrecerró los ojos esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Usaste magia!—replicó con tono acusador y ella estalló en carcajadas—¡Eso es trampa!

—Soy una bruja ¿Que esperabas?—dijo de manera cínica y él se unió a sus carcajadas contagiado.

—Mi tío abuelo Hugo adora la magia, y le gusta que le juegue bromas a los muggles—confesó cuando las risas cesaron un poco—él cree que es fantástico demostrarles que son unos tontos por no creer en la magia.

—Tu tío abuelo es aterrador—comentó Ron recordando su último encuentro con el viejo hombre. Hermione bufó como si fuera una cosa absurda lo que acababa de decir.

—No, el tío abuelo es un amor—aseguró.

—¿Si? entonces supongo que habré mal interpretado sus miradas asesinas—dijo Ron de forma irónica y Hermione rió divertida por la expresión en su rostro

—Es un poco celoso con los chicos que llevo a casa—reconoció la castaña recostando la espalda sobre el respaldo del mueble. Ron se quedó contemplándola por un momento. Se sentía extraño verla tan relajada y hablando con tanta naturalidad. En los últimos días no habían hecho más que saciar los deseos carnales, y no era que aquello le molestara o se estuviera quejando, pero si pudieran de vez en cuando incluir un poco de esto sería un sueño hecho realidad.

—Deberías sonreír más a menudo—comentó Ron sin pensar, provocando que una nueva sonrisa se extendiera por el rostro de Hermione.

El lugar quedó en silencio por un momento antes de que comenzara la siguiente canción del viejo vinilo. Sin previo aviso ella tensó el rostro y lo apartó antes de ponerse de pie.

—¿Dije algo que no debía?—preguntó él poniéndose de pie también.

—No, es sólo la canción—respondió ella con voz plana.

—¿Penny Lane?—dijo extrañado. Hermione simplemente suspiró.

—Mis padres son grandes fanáticos de los Beatles—dijo sonando un poco apagada—y se conocieron en esa calle porque ambos estaban de visita en Liverpool para un concierto que la banda iba a dar en la ciudad—a pesar de intentar guardar la compostura manteniendo la voz inexpresiva, le fue imposible evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran al hablar de sus padres. Sintió como Ron le tomó la mano apretándola gentilmente y giró el rostro hacia a él para encontrarse con aquel par de ojos azules mirándola con tanta dulzura que una sensación cálida le llenó el pecho.

—Es un grandísimo tonto—dijo el pelirrojo después de un momento provocando que ella frunciera el ceño profundamente—ya sé que es tu padre, y que a lo mejor no tengo derecho a decir lo que voy a decir; pero en serio que está loco por querer dejar a una mujer como tu madre.

—Apenas conoces a mi madre—replicó Hermione con voz neutra, pero Ron podía adivinar que estaba conteniéndose para aguantar el tipo—y mi padre es un gran hombre—agregó vacilando un poco.

—Pero un hombre a fin de cuentas—apuntó Ron dando un paso para quedar frente a ella—el ser tan idiota como el resto no lo hace una mala persona, sólo lo hace parte del montón que no aprecia lo que tiene—bajó el rostro para mirar el trayecto que seguía su mano hasta tomar la de ella—y no necesito mucho para saber que tu madre es una gran mujer—continuó sin apartar la mirada de sus manos unidas.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó sorprendida. Ron se encogió los hombros de manera casual y entonces levantó el rostro nuevamente para mirarla a los ojos.

—Sólo hace falta ver a la grandiosa mujer que ha criado—respondió en un tono cálido y profundo que desató un estremecimiento en Hermione e hizo que su respiración se detuviera por un momento. Ron aprovechó su mutismo y llevó una mano a su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla.

—No me gusta verte triste—susurró—te juro que me gustaría poder hacer algo para evitarte esto.

Hermione cerró los ojos instintivamente y llevada por las sensaciones naciendo de su pecho acortó la distancia que los separaba descansando su frente contra la de él. Ron movió levemente el rostro rozando la nariz de la castaña con la suya en un acto de reconocimiento antes de unir sus labios delicadamente con los de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Esto es una mierda_—pensó Ginny harta del ruido a su alrededor y salió del apartamento del segundo piso. En realidad no tenía una idea exacta de cómo demonios la fiesta se había extendido a tres apartamentos, pero ahora toda la fiesta de la primera planta comenzaba lentamente a mudarse arriba. Se las arregló para deshacerse de un grupo de fanáticos que le dieron su más sentido pésame por la estupidez que Maison había cometido y siguió bajando las escaleras para ir a su piso. O al menos eso pretendía cuando aquella asquerosa voz la desvió de su curso.

—Vaya Weasley, sí que eres un desastre sin mi—inmediatamente sus instintos asesinos comenzaron a arderle en las tripas.

—Corner—masculló con asco sin girar hacia el desecho humano que estaba a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Día difícil?—picó el hombre burlándose. Ginny apretó los puños y respiró profundo contando hasta diez antes de encararlo.

—Hazte un favor y mejor desaparécete de mi vista—advirtió con tono peligroso. La piel pálida y casi marmórea de Michael Corner se deformó notablemente cuando una enorme sonrisa petulante se extendió en su rostro.

—Escuché que te sacaron a patadas de las Harpies—el desagradable tono de satisfacción que imprimió a cada una de sus palabras hizo que el hígado de Ginny se retorciera.

—No es tu asunto—escupió de mala manera—mejor lárgate o no respondo—Corner chasqueó la lengua negando sobre actuadamente.

—Te dije que sólo los mejores pueden ser material de las grandes ligas—contrajo la boca en un gesto de lástima y agregó—siempre supe que eras demasiado poca cosa para intentar clasificar en los mundiales.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Ginny sacó la varita de sus vaqueros.

—¡Te voy a partir el trasero en dos!—chilló furiosa y el rostro de Michael se contorsionó aterrado.

—¡¿Que crees que haces?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

—¿Dónde quedó toda tu chulería Corner?—se burló Ginny mordaz empuñando la varita de manera más amenazadora y a su alrededor se dejaron escuchar los '_oooh' _haciéndola consciente de que la gente había comenzado a reunirse a su alrededor.

—¡Estás enferma!—exclamó Corner apabullado.

—Creo que ahora sí te puedo dar algunos fundamentos para que vayas hablando de mí—levantó un poco el brazo para echar un hechizo al aire con intención de asustar al idiota ese, pero alguien le sostuvo el brazo impidiéndolo. Giró el rostro mosqueada y se encontró con Neville mirándola severamente.

—Creo que no estas pensando bien las cosas—Ginny rodó los ojos y se dispuso a replicar cuando un rayo pasó por encima de sus cabezas yendo a impactar a uno de los jarrones de la entrada.

—¡Que mierdas te pasa pendejo!—rugió la pelirroja lanzándose contra el idiota de Corner que le sostuvo los puños al aire apresándolos.

—¿Creíste que iba a dejar que me trataras como un maricón porque tenías un poco de ventaja?—replicó él de manera desagradable mientras Ginny intentaba zafarse de su agarre para partirle la cara.

—¡Guarden las malditas varitas!—exigió Neville intentando separarlos.

—¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE DISTURBIO ES ESTE?!—gritó una atronadora voz por encima del escándalo haciendo a todos callar y dirigir su atención hacia el hombre vestido con un extraño chaleco negro y un gracioso sombrero a juego que parecía una bacinilla.

—No muevas un músculo—advirtió Neville a Ginny antes de soltarla y entonces se dirigió hacia el hombre.

—¿En qué podemos servirle oficial?—preguntó con un falso tono afable y el policía muggle hinchó el pecho de manera orgullosa.

—Necesito sus identificaciones o todos van a ir derechito a la delegación—amenazó con tono autoritario. Neville estaba a punto de responder cuando varios sonidos de vidrio al impactar contra el suelo llamaron la atención del oficial, quien dirigió la mirada hacia el grupo de muggles que minutos antes estaban en su _'meditación'_ en medio de la sala de estar y ahora miraban la escena aterrados desde la puerta del apartamento.

—_Carajos_—musitó Neville cuando el policía levantó las cejas con interés.

—Si, es hierba—comenzó a decir nervioso el muggle al que Neville había hecho caer por accidente—¡Pero ellos pueden hacer magia!—acusó apuntando hacia Neville.

Inmediatamente los chasquidos comenzaron a inundar el lugar vaciándolo por las desapariciones.

—¡QUE PUTA…!—exclamó el oficial con los ojos casi desorbitados justo antes de que varias capas negras aparecieran a escena y lo hicieran caer aturdido junto a los otros muggles que se habían colado a la fiesta.

—¡¿Quién es el responsable?!—exigió saber uno de los aurores.

—Supongo que estoy en problemas—suspiró Ginny con fastidio antes de dar un paso al frente y levantar la mano como si se tratara de una participación en clase.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se removió una vez más sobre su asiento completamente incómodo. Era increíble las vueltas que daba la vida: un día la mujer que estaba frente a él lo acusaba de estar loco y de creer en fantasías con las que se llenaba la cabeza, y al siguiente estaba sacándolo de una cárcel internacional para trasladarlo de regreso a Londres. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa y por un momento se preguntó porqué demonios siempre se veía envuelto en situaciones complicadas cuando se trataba de mujeres.

_Como hacerlo con la hermana de Ron por ejemplo_.

Tomó aire y nuevamente levantó la mirada; para su sorpresa Cho había dejado de hablar y ahora lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?—Harry sintió como su rostro se ruborizó.

—Un poco—reconoció avergonzado. Cho sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia sus papeles.

—Espero que haya sido el poco que se refería a tu libertad condicional—dijo con cierto humor acomodando las hojas dentro de su carpeta. Harry tragó en seco.

—¿L-libertad condicional?—a Cho se le escapó una risa cantarina que hizo a Harry sonrojarse hasta la médula.

—Estoy bromeando, tú y Rolf quedaron absueltos bajo el amparo del ministerio británico, pero van a tener que cumplir unas horas de servicio.

—¿Y qué vamos a tener que hacer?—Cho se encogió los hombros.

—El señor Shacklebolt es quien decide eso—informó. Harry nuevamente tragó en seco.

—Seguramente no va a ser algo agradable—murmuró.

—Tu siempre tan pesimista—dijo Cho con un extraño tono de voz que descolocó un poco a Harry. El moreno intentó morderse la lengua por milésima vez en lo que iba de la noche intentando no hacer la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, pero esta vez su duda fue mas fuerte.

—¿Por qué estas ayudándome?—Cho le sostuvo la mirada sin parpadear.

—El ministerio me paga para eso—respondió con cierto humor, pero Harry se mantuvo serio.

—Pudiste haberlo rechazado, hay muchos otros casos por los que te hubieran pagado más—la muchacha se enderezó en su silla suavizando el gesto.

—Creo que es mi manera de ofrecerte disculpas—Harry parpadeó confundido.

—¿Disculpas?—repitió.

—Por no creer en ti—de nuevo las mejillas del moreno se ruborizaron. Nunca se imaginó que la chica fuera en realidad a decir algo como aquello. Había pasado tanto tiempo que incluso él encontraba a veces difícil hablar de ello.

—Eran tiempos difíciles—dijo después de un momento—las autoridades estaban desacreditando a los integrantes de la orden del fénix y las palabras de un puñado de niños de dieciséis años no eran muy diferentes a las del grupo de aurores rebeldes que formaban parte de la orden—Cho se encogió los hombros.

—Debí creer en nosotros—dictaminó seria. Harry se rascó la nuca incómodo. Había pensado mucho en lo que pasó entre ellos cuando decidió enlistarse a las filas de la orden del fénix para combatir una amenaza que el mundo mágico consideraba fantasmas delusivos, pero era consciente de lo cegados que todos estaban por el bombardeo mediático que recayó sobre el escuadrón especial de la orden del fénix detractándolo. Cho había sido su primer amor y para él fue devastador que le diera la espalda, pero no la culpaba; a veces la ignorancia era la mejor manera de mantenerse cuerdo en tiempos tan difíciles como lo fueron aquellos y ella únicamente había buscado mantenerse fuera de toda esa locura.

—Si hubiese tenido opción, creo que también hubiese hecho lo mismo—dijo sinceramente y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Cho.

—Nunca cambias—de manera sorpresiva le tomó la mano a Harry mirándolo directamente a los ojos—es lo que más extraño de ti.

El moreno se removió un poco incómodo y colocó su otra mano encima de la mano femenina.

—Este no es el mejor momento—murmuró con calidez sin apartar la mirada—no creo que después de lo que pasó en Rusia mi vida vaya a estar del todo bien en una larga temporada.

—Estoy dispuesta a esperar si aun queda alguna oportunidad—dijo ella apretándole un poco la mano Harry bajó la mirada hacia la mesa y contempló sus manos unidas por un momento. En realidad el único problema no era su situación legal, y en ese caso sería demasiado bajo utilizarla para salir del otro asunto que tenía nombre y apellido. Soltó un suspiro y levantó la mirada hacia Cho.

—Es complicado—ella asintió en silencio y retiró su mano para comenzar a juntar sus cosas. Harry se sintió la peor persona sobre el planeta tierra, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione soltó un suspiro y hundió su rostro un poco más en el cuello de Ron mientras continuaban balanceándose lentamente al ritmo de la balada que el reproductor tocaba en ese momento. Llevaban bastante tiempo de esta manera: Ron rodeando el cuerpo de Hermione de manera protectora mientras ella se dejaba llevar. La castaña deslizó una de sus manos a la altura del hombro masculino mientras la otra continuaba posicionada sobre su pecho permitiéndole sentir los latidos de su corazón. Ron acomodó su mejilla contra su cabello y ella se acurrucó un poco más contra su cuerpo. Era asombrosa la manera en la que aquello la tranquilizaba. Se podría volver adicta a esto.

—¿Sigues despierta?—preguntó Ron con la voz un poco ronca debido al prolongado silencio. Hermione sonrió contra su cuello.

—Sería bastante obvio si estuviera dormida ¿No crees?—respondió con la sonrisa transparentándose en su voz y lo sintió encogerse un poco. Apartó su rostro del cómodo lugar donde descansaba para mirarlo.

—No sabía que más preguntarte—admitió él con las orejas a punto de explotarle de lo coloradas que estaban. Hermione rió suavemente y posó una mano sobre la mejilla del pelirrojo.

—Gracias—le dijo bajito.

—¿De qué?—preguntó luciendo genuinamente confundido.

—Por hacer todo esto para…—dejó la frase inconclusa sintiendo como su pecho comenzaba a sentirse oprimido. Ron acercó su rostro al de ella en un gesto íntimo, pero un par de fuertes picotazos provenientes de la puerta de la entrada cortaron el momento.

—Creo que es una lechuza—dijo Hermione separándose de él.

—¿Quién será a esta hora?—murmuró fastidiado y a regañadientes soltó el cuerpo de la castaña para ir a abrirle a la endemoniada lechuza. Cruzó a grandes zancadas los pasillos de las estanterías hasta que llegó a la puerta donde una lechuza parda le aguardaba.

—¿Quién diablos te manda?—le preguntó al ave de manera apática cuando esta se posó sobre el mostrador. Le retiró la carta y antes de que le diera un picotazo le dio de la comida para ave que George tenía junto a la registradora.

—¿Hermione?—llamó en voz alta después de leer en el reverso del sobre el nombre de la chica. Después de unos instantes la castaña apareció de entre las estanterías.

—¿Sucede algo malo?—preguntó con cautela.

—No sé, va dirigida a ti—informó Ron estirando el brazo para entregarle el sobre.

—Merlín es del ministerio—murmuró alarmada y abrió el sobre sin ningún cuidado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Caminen!—ordenó el auror al grupo de magos que transportaban a través del departamento de aurores, entre los cuales se encontraban Neville, Ginny y Hannah.

—¿Era necesario que nos arrearan como ganado por todo el ministerio?—se quejó la pelirroja de malas.

—Señorita Weasley, yo en su lugar aprovecharía la enmienda que habla del derecho a guardar silencio; ya está metida en suficientes problemas—Ginny resopló furiosa.

—Yo que tú le hacía caso—murmuró Neville por encima del hombro.

—¿Y tú de que lado estás?—replicó la pelirroja.

—Si, ¿Tú de que lado estás?—dijo una mujer junto a Neville (que ninguno de los dos conocía) defendiendo a Ginny.

—¡A callar o también les voy a agregar cargos por desacato!—advirtió el auror que guiaba al grupo.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada iracunda y se mordió la lengua.

—No creas que no eh notado a la rubia que venía contigo—susurró mordazmente la pelirroja a Neville en una amenaza implícita.

—Si no llevaras una semana metiendo tu trasero en problemas, sabrías que Hannah y yo llevamos algún tiempo saliendo—susurró de regreso.

—¿Hannah?—repitió Ginny levantando la voz, acción que le ganó una mirada de advertencia de uno de los aurores junto a ella.

—Si, Hannah Abbot—dijo la rubia detrás de ella en voz baja—y creo que será mejor que discutamos esto luego, cuando la justicia no esté de por medio.

La pelirroja bufó renegando, pero al final accedió a la petición y recorrieron en silencio lo que restaba de camino hacia las oficinas de aurores donde iban a rendir sus declaraciones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ron había insistido en acompañar a Hermione, por lo que en este momento ambos esperaban a que el elevador llegara al piso del departamento de aurores.

—Merlín, Kingsley va a matarme—murmuró la castaña mortificada mientras miraba insistentemente los número de cada piso pasar.

Ron apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Hermione en un intento de calmarla, lo cual funcionó a medias, pues si bien sus hombros se relajaron, su mirada continuaba clavada en el tablero del ascensor.

—Debí saber que si Chang iba a representar el caso hoy mismo tendríamos que arreglar los documentos del traslado.

—Ya casi estamos ahí, antes no puedes hacer nada más—razonó el pelirrojo y Hermione simplemente asintió. Unos pisos más el aparato por fin anunció el piso que necesitaban.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron un mar de gente que caminaba en todas direcciones sorprendió a ambos.

—Merlín, tendré que preguntar por el jefe de asuntos jurídicos internacionales—dijo Hermione estresada tan pronto como bajaron del aparato.

—Hermione—dijo una voz masculina llamando la atención de ambos. La castaña quiso que se la tragara la tierra cuando vio la imagen de Cormac Mclaggen abriéndose paso hacia ellos.

—Cormac—pronunció Hermione de manera cordial cuando el castaño se detuvo frente a ellos y algo en el interior de Ron comenzó a arder como lava caliente. Cuando el castaño habló lo hizo como si el pelirrojo fuera una más de las macetas junto al elevador adornando simplemente el lugar, por lo que tuvo que reunir todo su autocontrol para mantener la fachada impasible.

—Te eh intentado contactar en la semana pero tu secretaria siempre te niega—le dijo a Hermione en un tono sugestivo y el cuerpo de Ron se tensó inmediatamente.

—_Merlín, creí que ya había terminado con esto_—se lamentó Hermione internamente comenzando a desesperarse.

—Eh estado ocupada—respondió educadamente, e intentando cortar por lo sano la situación agregó de manera apresurada haciendo un amago de retirada—si me disculpas, tengo que…

—Necesito hablar contigo—insistió Cormac tomándola del brazo y Ron le dio un empujón para apartarlo de ella.

—Será mejor que cuides donde pones las manos—escupió el pelirrojo amenazante.

—Ron—dijo la castaña posando una mano en el pecho del pelirrojo a manera de advertencia. Él la miró con lo ojos azules llenos de reproche.

—¿Es éste el imbécil al que te estas tirando ahora?—dijo Mclaggen con un tono desagradable y Ron se aventó contra él soltándole un puñetazo que lo derribó.

—¡Ron!—exclamó Hermione escandalizada, pero el pelirrojo en lugar de detenerse se inclinó a la altura del castaño y lo tomó del cuello de la túnica.

—No, este es el imbécil que te va a partir la cara si te le vuelves a acercar un centímetro—le advirtió con el rostro rojo de furia y con un movimiento brusco le soltó la túnica antes de ponerse de pie.

La gente a su alrededor comenzaba a ralentizar el paso para observar la escena.

—Ven—dijo Hermione a Ron en voz baja tomándolo del brazo para arrastrarlo lejos de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Ginevra Weasley—llamó un auror abriendo la puerta de la sala donde esperaba la resolución a todo este asunto. La pelirroja se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta que el auror sostenía para que ella saliera.

—Que amable—dijo con sarcasmo e inmediatamente pudo ver a Watson esperándola con una expresión de pocos amigos.

—Genial—dijo para sí con fastidio.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?—preguntó Watson tan pronto se detuvo frente a él—¿Sabes lo que me va a costar tapar este escándalo?—Ginny rodó los ojos.

—No hice nada, me están cargando cosas que no son mi culpa.

—Ginny, ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue convencer al precedente de tu audiencia de tu "Inocencia"?

—Son unos idiotas—dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose los hombros para restarle importancia.

—Hiciste magia frente a muggles—dijo Watson luciendo ofuscado—¡Frente a muggles!

—Ya te dije que no hice nada—repitió con fastidio y Watson casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—¡Tenías tu varita en mano cuando los aurores llegaron!

—Pero eso no quiere decir que haya hecho magia—apuntó como si fuera obvio.

—Pues la justicia no opina lo mismo—espetó Watson serio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó sonando por primera vez algo preocupada.

—Que te condenaron a cumplir con tres meses de servicio comunitario en el mundo muggle.

—¿Y por qué carajos no hiciste nada?—replicó la pelirroja furiosa.

—Dado tu historial, era eso o unas vacaciones recluida en las estancias del ministerio.

—No voy a ir a la cárcel—dijo de manera testaruda.

—Entonces estás de acuerdo en que el servicio comunitario es tu única salida—sentenció Watson dando el asunto por cerrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Hermione tan pronto como encontraron un espacio lo suficientemente alejado del escrutinio de los espectadores que se habían reunido a ver la escena.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?—le espetó—¿Qué me quedara callado mientras ese imbécil te insultaba?

—Ese no es el punto—replicó la castaña.

—¿Ah no? Entonces aclárame cual es el maldito punto Hermione—ella levantó el mentón en una pose altiva, molesta por el tono que él estaba utilizando.

—Habíamos acordado ser discretos—espetó. Ron tensó la mandibula.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Qué ese idiota confirme que sí soy el imbécil al que te estas tirando?—Hermione abrió la boca incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Eres en realidad un imbécil—Ron sintió como una extraña corriente de ira y frustración comenzaba a desbordar su torrente sanguíneo. Dio un brusco paso para acortar la distancia que había entre los dos clavando sus ojos azules en ella como dagas. Hermione no se movió un centímetro aceptando el desafío.

—Pues no te eh escuchado quejarte en las últimas tres noches—la voz de Ron había adoptado un matiz bajo y profundo a la par que su respiración comenzaba a volverse pesada, y podía sentir cómo la respiración de Hermione también se había tornado dificultosa mientras sus alientos prácticamente se entremezclaban debido a la cercanía.

—Eso no comprueba lo contrario—replicó también bajando la voz. Ron ladeó levemente el rostro mirando de manera inconsciente hacia los labios de Hermione.

—Y si tan insoportable te resulto ¿Qué haces conmigo?—susurró cálidamente. Su corazón bombeaba a más velocidad de lo común alimentando la ansiedad que le provocaba la expectación por la respuesta. Hermione se quedó en silencio meditando la pregunta.

_¿Que _qué_ hago con él?_—repitió en su mente sin comprender en realidad la pregunta. Por alguna razón no tenía muy en claro a que se refería; era cómo si a pesar de haber pasado las ultimas noches haciendo lo que su cuerpo dominado por sus instintos más básicos le demandaba, y saber que esa era la respuesta a lo que _hacía_ con él, de alguna manera no le parecía que concordara con lo que él estaba preguntando.

Su pecho se infló cuando un profundo suspiro llenó sus pulmones y entonces respondió.

—No lo sé—Ron levanto la mirada hacia ella y se apartó. Lucía desencajado.

Bajó la mirada tomando aire por la boca y simplemente asintió, entonces se llevó la mano a la nuca al parecer en un acto involuntario y cuando la bajó se dio la media vuelta para marcharse sin siquiera mirarla.

Hermione se quedó estática en su sitio sin comprender lo que había pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Hola hola!, antes que nada me disculpo por no haber podido publicar el mes pasado; les prometo que sí tenía mucho remordimiento de conciencia porque me gusta ser lo más puntual y cumplida que se puede, ya que a fin de cuentas es lo único que puedo hacer para corresponder todo el apoyo y cariño que siempre expresan hacia la historia; pero les prometo que es verdaderamente difícil intentar escribir algo mínimamente romántico o coherente cuando el trabajo te mantiene con los niveles de estrés al máximo. Son esos momentos en los que a pesar de tener un poquitito de tiempo libre, las condenadas musas simplemente no juegan a favor de una y te quedas mirando hacia la pantalla con la mente en blanco, tanto así, que cada apartado tiene aproximadamente tres o cuatro días de diferencia, e incluso meses de diferencia porque hay párrafos que vieron la luz desde que planeaba la historia, así que espero no haya quedado incoherente. Le eh dado como diez revisiones antes de subirlo, pero como soy humana, seguramente algún errorcillo se me escapó por ahí. Pido disculpas por eso.**

**En cuanto al capítulo:**

**Ya sé que por la mente de muchas de la fieles lectoras de la historia deben estar cruzando una innumerable cantidad de maldiciones, pero prometo que todo lo que ha ocurrido tiene una razón de ser… (silencio incómodo).**

**¡Es verdad, lo prometo!**

**POR CIERTO, mi preciosa maquina ha regresado a la vida así que ya voy a poder estar al día sin tener que secuestrar la máquina del estudio de edición jejejejjejejeje. Juro que me esforzaré por actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR!. Les juro que sus reviews son un poderoso combustible para mantener los bloqueos a raya, e incluso enriquecen mucho la trama. En verdad me emociona saber lo que opinan o sus predicciones y espero no dejar de leer de ustedes en sus maravillosos reviews.**

Ahora las respuestas a los reviews de las lectoras que no tienen cuenta:

**Nath**: lamento no haber podido responder en la actualización anterior, pero como la compu era secuestrada sólo por unos minutitos, pues no me dio tiempo, pero estoy muy pendiente de sus reviews y de verdad que se agradecen mucho las muestras de apoyo a la historia, y espero haber cumplido la cuota de Hanny (lo adoré, nunca había leído el shipping de los nombres de Harry y Ginny pero lo adoré). Te mando un enorme saludo.

**Inmaru: **Muchísimas gracias por el review, me disculpo por no haber podido responder en el capítulo anterior, pero ya ves qué cosas pasa una en cada actualización. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí.

**Paqui:** HOOOLA PAQUI! Me pone muy emocionada cada vez que reviso el panel de reviews y me encuentro con que sigues tan fiel como siempre. Te debo hacer un monumento jejejejejjejeje. Si, los discos duros suelen ser algo traicioneros… decidí comprarme uno nuevo, porque recuperar el anterior me iba a salir unos cientos más caro así que dije: "ni modo". Pero estate tranquila que ya estoy rescribiendo el archivo de ideas que tenía para la historia, y revisando entre mis apuntes descubrí una libreta donde había comenzado a hacerlos, así que todo va bien… jejeje.

En cuanto al capitulo:

Luna es brutalmente honesta cuando se lo propone, y no digo que no tenga razón, pero a veces creo que es difícil escuchar nuestras verdades y Ron no es la excepción a la regla. Aunque él estaba muy seguro de lo que Hermione parecía sentir por el (ok sé que esto me hace la mala de la historia después de el nuevo capitulo… pero prometo que tiene su razón de ser, a final de cuentas no es Ron quien debe hacer todo el trabajo porque si no Hermione nunca lo va a desencasillar de su puesto de juguetito sexual… esto debe ser participativo por ambas partes ejejjeje). Ginny la rebelde es un personaje con quien tengo una relación de odio amor al momento de escribirla, es el tipo de personas que se deja llevar por lo que sus jugos gástricos dictan, pero no necesariamente la hacen una persona mala: como dices, los triunfadores tienen su EGO jajajajajajjajaja, pero en este caso es la combinación de eso, su carácter y otro factorcillo que conocimos en este capítulo (no puedo decir más pero creo que ya imaginas). Muchas gracias por esperar paciente la actualización con la misma fidelidad de siempre y por tus maravillosos reviews.

**Guest: **Gracias por tus condolencias, fueron días difíciles, eso de no tener máquina es una pesadilla jajajajajja; afortunadamente ahora me eh comprado otro disco duro y de nuevo estoy al corriente en todo jejejjeje. De verdad aprecio mucho tus palabras, me hacen sonrojar cada vez que las leo (cuando las leí por primera vez y ahora que me doy la oportunidad de responder a ellas :D); no creo poder expresar con suficientes palabras lo feliz que me hace ver el apoyo que recibe la historia y por eso creo que lo único que puedo hacer es intentar actualizar lo más pronto que se pueda y por supuesto, hacerlos capitulos lo mejor que se puedan.

Pasando al capítulo:

_¿Así que llevan tres días dándose gusto? _

Si, la verdad es que hasta yo me pongo un poco verde de la envidia cada vez que lo escribo jajajajajjajaja, pero ya era justo y necesario. Ya sé que la línea anterior contrasta horriblemente con lo que acaba de ocurrir en el nuevo capítulo, pero tiene una explicación que a mi me parece lógica dentro del desarrollo canónico de los personajes: Hermione es muy clara cuando le dice a Ron que no quiere nada en serio con él, y de verdad lo dice con todas las letras. El hecho de que él quiera ir por ese camino para después desviarse hacia donde desea llegar en verdad, es algo que la fría y calculadora mente de Hermione no va a permitir mientras lo siga viendo como un _juguetito sexual_.

En cuanto a tu petición: Yo también muero de ganas de escribir como se debe sobre Ron y Hermione, pero en el capitulo anterior quería que se reflejara lo poco que Hermione considera a Ron como parte real de su vida, es decir, lo impersonal que en realidad es su _convivencia_, por eso decidí reflejarlo en incursiones cortas y concisas por parte de ella y algo más reflexivas por parte de Ron, es el papel que juegan hasta el momento en su retorcida relación. Efectivamente el bombazo de la madre de Hermione ha abierto una brecha, pero como ya antes mencioné: lo que Ron ve como una oportunidad, en la cabeza de Hermione representa algo muy diferente…

Al menos hasta ahora.

Entiendo completamente tu petición y prometo que la espera no va a ser en vano (o al menos eso espero :P)

Un enorme saludo y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí.

**MaryL:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, y te prometo que todas las buenas vibras han llegado a tiempo jejejejjeje. Te mando un enorme saludo y espero seguirte leyendo por aquí.

**Osmara:** Hoy si te luciste con el doble review JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Tus suposiciones con respecto a lo de la situación de los papás de Hermione es buena y no, porque en realidad Hermione le dejó en claro desde un principio que no quería nada serio con él: significa que no importa lo que haga mientras el acuerdo siga en pie, ella siempre lo va a ver como su juguetito sexual. Por eso tenía que pasar lo de este capitulo.

Harry es impulsivo y un poco babas jajajajjaa pero tiene su razón de ser su manera de reaccionar y te prometo que nos va a regalar muy buenos momentos jajajajajajaj.

Disculpa por aun no poderme haber dado tiempo, pero ahora si que lo de mi disco trajo cola en el trabajo y se puso la cosa color de hormiga. Pero ya se acerca el cumple de Asceneth, haber si ahora si se nos hace (o al menos a mi jejejeje).

Te mando un enorme abrazo y espero que este muy bien.

**Lu94:** Sé a que te refieres, a mi también me pasa jajajajaj y en verdad me remuerde la conciencia cuando a veces no puedo dejar review a una historia por falta de tiempo (muchas veces cargo los capítulos en hojas de Word para poder leerlos en mis tiempos libres). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y espero este capitulo también te haya gustado. Te mando un saludo.

**Tillyw:** Hola, bienvenida a la historia, tengo una enorme pregunta que espero me puedas resolver (porque te prometo que me haría muy feliz).

¿Eres Tillyw, la autora de _No es más fácil con magia_?

Como tengo ese extraño y firme presentimiento de que así es, déjame decirte que es un honor recibir un review tuyo, y que tu has influenciado mucho esta historia; la comedia tomó un nuevo sentido para mí cuando me topé con tus frescas e ingeniosas historias. Te mando un afectuoso saludo.


End file.
